


言死身存

by eaglesflying



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaglesflying/pseuds/eaglesflying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint知道，每一个爱情故事都有个开头。他们的不过是多了些子弹和疯子。</p>
            </blockquote>





	言死身存

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Chinese translation of Words May Fail (The Body Remains) by the amazing ladyflowdi.  
> All the awesomeness goes to her and the marvel universe in general.  
> Took me 18 month, but finaly here we are. Enjoy.

言死身存 Words May Fail (The Body Remains)

 

Chapter 1

 

任何认识Coulson探员的人都知道以下三件事：

1\. 他对任何送到面前的甜点没有丝毫抵抗力。

2\. 他有一套美国队长的古董收藏，那能让男人中的男人软在地上哭得像个小姑娘。

3\. 他是个真正军队出身的badass，能够并且会在任何时间，为了任何理由，结果你。

但这并不代表Coulson探员的整个性格都只围绕着这三件事转，也不意味着这三件事就塑造了这个人，因为那才不是真的呢。Coulson是个非常注重隐私的人，事实上，人们知道甜点、美队和其他那些事情的唯一原因是因为Phil让他们知道。Clint花了很长时间才分辨出其中的区别。

Clint第一次见到探员时知道了关于甜点的事。好吧，这不是真的，Clint第一次见到探员时正在忙着流血，但那也算数，因为两件事发生在大致同一个时间段里。他在流血是因为他被揍了个半死，还中了枪。之后，当他被麻醉到了眼球，还有个冷淡秃顶的医生用一副长得很魁梧的钳子在他肩膀里面来回捣鼓时，他才知道，Coulson的枪法好到可以击中人肩膀纯肉的部位，不造成任何其他损伤。其实，这是单子上的第五件事，但在SHIELD任职的所有人里唯一一个有幸站到了Coulson枪口另一头的人，是Clint。

他被铐在床上整整两周，又在康复治疗组的魔掌中待了一个月，然后被一个前海豹队员——当初也在抓捕他的小组里——护送到了Coulson的办公室。

（当初，那人拎着Clint——杰出的弓箭手，糟糕的格斗家——的衣领，就好像拎着一只乱抓乱挠的愤怒的猫咪，把他扔进了他们的间谍货车。不怎么愉快的一天。后来，Clint了解到他名叫Dave，有三个儿女和一个小孙子，还会烤极好的黑椒牛排。以及，Clint唯一一次看到Dave被人收拾得够呛是当他们在新墨西哥的某个雨夜里试图阻止一个愤怒的瑞典佬去够那把名字不叫石中锤的锤子。）

Coulson带他去了食堂，这可实在是侮辱人，因为Coulson带他去吃东西，意味着他并不把他当作一个威胁。他可是个大威胁，而他像孩子一样生着闷气的那部分非常想要证明这一点，想要抢过一把枪或者刀或者什么东西，并做出构成威胁的事，只是为了看看接下来会发生什么。

他的计划正在成形，一个非常好的计划谢谢你，然后，Coulson将一个托盘重重拍到他面前，餐具鸣响，“食物。”

“我不饿。”Clint说。那些食物长得一副标准食堂餐的样子，但是，它们真的太多了。那足够马戏团吃上整整两周，而且它们闻上去那么棒。他的胃叫了起来。

“嗯哼。”Coulson说，然后把他推到了窗口前。

他们有类似牛方堡的东西，虽然Clint很确定他从来没有吃过牛方堡他还是要了两份。还有土豆泥，豌豆以及别的什么Clint叫不上名的玩意儿，不过既然有吃的，他就无法控制地每样都来了一点儿。Coulson甚至不介意Clint拿了第二个托盘，不过那也许是因为当他们走完了所有窗口，来到一个柜台前，而那上面铺满了全世界所有的甜点。他们甚至有类似于婚礼蛋糕的东西，以及所有人类可以想象得到的饼干种类——那种带巧克力碎片的看上去像是从杂志里走出来的，它们长得实在太美了。还有薄薄的金黄色的派以及果冻以及一个不停往外冒着冰凉奶油状的好东西的自助机。Clint的大脑暂时短路了，不知怎的，当他们终于坐下来时，有了第三个托盘。

Coulson在说话，但Clint在面前摆了这么多食物时实在没有办法集中注意力。他控制不住，他知道这样可能会把自己吃坏，但他还是吃下了和自己体重相当的牛方堡和土豆。这有点像刚到马戏团的前几周，那时他和Charlie根本停不住往嘴里塞吃的。

在某个时刻，当他终于感到心满意足地饱了，他才意识到Coulson根本没有碰他的晚餐，事实上，他很平静地解决了四份Clint的甜点，并且正在对付一块桃子馅饼，这让Clint有一点恨他。“甜点控？”

“之类的。”Coulson回答道，“好吃吗？”

那是他吃过的最棒的牛方堡。“凑合。”

Clint花了六个月的时间才意识到，Coulson的那个表情，看上去像个憋回去的喷嚏，其实是他在忍着不笑。他经常做这个表情，尤其是当Clint说了什么特别有趣的话时。而Clint一定是个受虐狂，或者他从马戏团收获了不只有年复一年的饥饿和疼痛，因为他想尽一切办法，想要再次看到那个表情。

 

*

Clint加入SHIELD有五个原因：

1\. 有些人并不介意看到他死，这可一点儿都不好玩，因为其中之一是他疯狂的前导师，而另一个是他的兄弟。好吧，不对，最后那句有点夸张了。Charlie其实并不想杀了他。揍他一顿，也许吧，特别是如果他知道了Clint跟着Buck走上了犯罪之路的话。Trickshot可是真心想杀了他，因为Clint有时是如此的混蛋。他很确信自己有一天也许会先杀了对方，如果Coulson同意的话。

2\. 他有盗窃和入室抢劫的记录。所以要么SHIELD，要么坐牢。而Clint对于监狱来说，长得太漂亮了。

3\. 这儿总有食物，他的头顶上总有个屋檐，以及干净衣物，和一张温暖的床（他使用这张床的频率远比他应该的要少），但最主要的是，食物，一直都有。无论他们在哪儿，无论他们在干什么，或者他和谁在一起，他们都会喂饱他。Clint根本没有意识到他比之前健康了多少，直到有一天他看到了镜子里的自己，并且差点儿没有认出那个看回来的人。

4\. 他们挖掘他的潜能。能被人欣赏是件不错的事，特别是当距离他们拎着他的领子把他扔进SHIELD的四个月之后，Fury局长迈了进来，给了他一副（非常烂的）弓，并说，“孩子们告诉我你很棒。说服我。”

最后那一条真正起了作用。Clint以前从来没有参与过任何类似的事情，而是忙着在马戏团里混，在偷东西，在当一个不怎么样的人渣。他一直很确信这不过是场天大的误会，直到他们给了他一套通信设备，一把比小汽车还贵的弓，以及——

5\. Coulson。

他们合作的不错。Coulson是个混蛋，但他是那种Clint绝对喜爱的混蛋。他的卑鄙的一面（a mean streak, streak双关：条纹）有一里多宽，而且在Clint搞砸后会毫不犹豫地扔给他糟糕的任务。他的讽刺是那样干，人们多半会在和他对话之后苦苦琢磨自己到底有没有被侮辱了。Clint后来意识到这正是Coulson喜爱的方式。他是个不错的家伙，尽管是个百分之百的纯种混蛋，但他身上有某种东西能让Clint立刻放松下来。他的妈妈常说，世上有两种人，而你总能从他们的眼睛中看出他们属于哪一种。

Coulson有着Clint所见过的最善良的眼睛。

他致力于教给Clint所有的诀窍，以一种毫不费力的优雅来解释着那些基本原理。Clint觉得他应该去当个中学老师而不是间谍。有一次，Clint这么说了出来，而Coulson像个鸟妈妈一样把他推出了一棵树。如果“推”意思是“踹”，而“出了一棵树”意思是“进了一个涉嫌走私犯罪团伙的秘密据点”的话。Clint好多年没有玩得那么开心了。当他高唱着Free Bird荡回到基地时，Clint觉得他在Coulson的叹息中听到了一丝微笑。

Clint喜欢Coulson处理他这个烂摊子的方式。他很硬，硬得像钉子。但同时也很公平，对于Clint那一大摞的问题和情结也很善解人意，就好像他认识Clint，并且毫不在意他是个多么大的烂摊子。他信任Clint会做他应该做的事，而Clint也开始——嗯，并非信任，他已经吸取教训了，Clint不信任。他只不过不那么警惕了，在听到什么不喜欢的事情时也不太会直接说不。而Coulson，他认识到，永远也不会要求他去做他自己也不愿做的事。这让服从SHIELD的命令更容易接受了，知道有长官在身后掩护他。

这样的日子持续着，从夏到秋再到纽约冰冷的严冬。食堂里有各种各样的节日食物，但留下来享用它们的人并不太多，只有那些排到假日班的敢死队和骷髅组们。Dave试图邀请他和他回家过圣诞，但Clint可不是所谓的假期党。圣诞节前的日子他是在射击场上度过的，试验着装备组的人给他的新箭头（它们会爆炸，如果那不意味着Clint同时也是背着炸弹走来走去的话就完美了）。

某个晚上，当他拉开弓时，Clint感到熟悉的目光落在了两肩之间。

“还以为你已经在去波士顿的路上了。”

“波士顿？”Coulson问到，从他的左侧走了过来。

总部里几乎没有一个人，但探员就算面对死亡也绝不会穿得哪怕随意一点点。他试图想象Coulson穿着那种可怕的圣诞毛衣的样子，那种Sitwell为了惹所有人生气而穿了整整一个月的毛衣，他几乎大笑起来。

“有什么好笑的吗？”

“一直都有，长官。”Clint说，让箭飞了出去。它开心地爆炸了。“波士顿，你知道的，家庭，父母，白色圣诞节，所有那些狗屁。”

“我父母住在波特兰。”Coulson答道，语调很愉快，并来到他的身后调整着戳进Clint肩胛骨的带子。Clint假装他并没有感到一阵战栗经过脊柱，因为这属于那件他不去想的事情。“而且，他们是犹太人。”

这引发了一些回忆，关于Matilda夫人，胡子优雅地搭在肩上，她煎着一百份的马铃薯饼，他削着一百万磅的土豆。在第一个圣诞节她给他做了土豆汤，并亲吻他的额头，像他的妈妈曾经做的那样。

Coulson观察着他的一举一动，这像往常一样有些古怪。这并不坏，只不过让他感到有点儿别扭，就像当Coulson管他叫做“资产”，而那听上去并不像“需要看护的东西”而更像“需要保护的人”。他射箭，一支接着一支，直到箭筒空了，手臂上有着愉快的灼烧感。

他放下弓，一头支在靴子尖儿上，开始拆卸它。“波特兰并不是很远。”

以一种真正的Coulson范儿，他彻底忽视了他。“你不像是会错过晚饭的人。”

“有点儿忙。”

“看出来了。”Coulson说，声音平淡没有起伏，但Clint在他身边足够久到能够听出其中的笑意。“食物，Barton。”

“现在是凌晨一点钟。”他回答道，但Coulson已经走开了，而该死的，他的长官太了解他了因为Clint喊道：“嘿，你听到我说什么了吗？”，然后还是跟了上去。

城市很安静，就像Clint预料中的那样。就算是最后一波的圣诞购物也差不多结束了。只有几家街角的店还开着，一家泰餐（Clint，或者说Clint的消化系统，和亚洲食物相处得不是很好），几家咖啡店。但是Coulson开车穿过了中城，最后停到一栋公寓楼的车库里，Clint终于反应了过来。

他住过很多地方，事实上。他的童年在一座双排房里度过，老旧，但很整洁。在他的妈妈死了他的父亲被关起来之后，他和Charlie进了州立孤儿院。在那儿他们共用一张床和一个装着磨旧的T恤衫和一个相册的柜子抽屉。然后是马戏团和Matilda夫人起居室的沙发，现在则是SHIELD。但那些都只是他住过的地方。当Clint迈进Coulson的公寓，看到那些书架，墙上拉风的海报和舒适的家具时，他意识到这个地方是个家。那是一种旧的，熟悉的疼痛，在Clint胸腔深处回响，因为他已经足够老了，他知道这种东西并没有写在自己的命运里。

Coulson一打开门就不见了。Clint看着他进了厨房，脱下外套，从冰箱里拿出啤酒，于是他也照做不误，一边探头探脑，因为他实在没法阻止自己。书架上有一些CD，一个古董木制唱片机的盖子上躺着一张Ring a Ding Ding（1961年发行的专辑）。一个巨大的电视下面有一大堆蓝光DVD的收藏，他的家人的照片到处都是，包括他的孪生（哦上帝啊）兄弟，一个魁梧的，有着同样美丽的蓝眼睛并戴了一顶犹太圆帽的男人，还有他们的妹妹，一个有着真诚面孔和粉金色头发的小个子女人。

但真正震撼到Clint，让他使劲儿咬住舌头以免笑出来的，是Coulson那些大量到可笑的美国队长收藏品。墙上挂着一副镶框画像，以及美队第一部电影的胶卷盒。沙发上还有一个看上去很古老的针绣美队盾牌靠枕，甚至一个队长的狗——Max将军——的小模型。

“剩下的东西可以做煎蛋。”Coulson说着走出厨房。他的袖子甚至卷了上去。而Clint忽然意识到，也许是因为这愉快的节日气氛或者什么别的原因，Coulson是真的在邀请他放松。在他的家里。用食物和啤酒以及他的那些美队狗屁。

Clint接受了递过来的啤酒，不过他可是个smartass，天生如此。他脱口而出，“如果你突然长出了山羊胡子我会立刻离开。”

Coulson坏笑起来，一边的嘴角扬了上去。他的美丽的眼睛在他妈的发光。那是如此美好而Clint绝对没有在想这个。Clint在坚定地忽视它，以他所能做到的该死的最大程度因为上帝啊，他距离老远便能看到这个故事的结局了，除了心碎和被一脚踹出去以外还能有什么呢？

他转过身，胃里翻腾着。Clint从不搞这些节日狗屁是有原因的。他不去看Coulson，但他是个狙击手他的外围视觉棒极了。Coulson的坏笑软化成了某种Clint有可能得到的最接近于真实的东西，那让狗屁变得更糟糕了。他冲餐桌上面的海报点了下头，引开他们俩的注意力。“我从没见过那张。”

“1942年征兵海报限量版。几年前在西雅图找到的。”Coulson说。他看上去那么自然——并不是说他会尴尬或者怎样，“尴尬”和“Coulson”是正相反的两极。他只是，如此放松，舒适，肩膀软下来，手指轻轻绕在啤酒瓶颈上。他有着长长的纤细的手指。艺术家的手指。“很惊讶吗？”

“你看上去并不像个geek，无意冒犯，长官。”他说，喝了一口啤酒。那很不错，有种泥土的特质在里面。“很值钱吗？”

“也许吧。不在乎。”Coulson的嘴唇弯成了他所见过的第一个真正的微笑，而他不去想的那件事大刀阔斧地冲向了他的两腿之间。这是斯德哥尔摩综合症，或者熟悉引发的亲密，或者鬼知道什么玩意儿，但是他妈的，如果Clint放任自己这样下去的话，这将成为最糟糕的灾难。而Clint，Clint才不是那种蠢货呢。

 

*

（他以为Coulson的美队癖好只是个玩笑，因为他实在是想不通这个，但是，不，探员真的有一大堆的美队狗屁，包括Clint记忆中小时候非常非常想要的拳击队长，以及一个U.S.Mint在1945年发行的10美分硬币，一面是美国国旗，另一面是美国队长的侧面像。

很显然，Coulson的爱好是个常识，因为假期结束后SHIELD全力回归然后Jasper如是说，“伙计，你怎么会不知道这个？Phil是美国队长的终极粉丝。我亲眼见过他一边从子弹伤口淌着血一边为了一个美队模型砍价。你来这儿多久了？”

足够久了，但是Clint皱眉：“我他妈怎么会知道，我是个资产记得吗？”

Jasper做出一个可怜他的表情，如果那不是自己应得的话Clint会直接给他一拳。）

 

*

那个春天他们去了一个乡村小镇（为了一个毒品交易的案子，Clint的活儿基本上就是站在一边显得很具有威胁性），在那儿他找到了那张交易卡。那其实有点运气成分——他们开火，然后他们停火了，然后警察来了，然后FBI感到非常生气因为SHIELD一不小心帮他们解决了一桩有关联的案子，官僚狗屁什么的。他让西装男们去处理那些事儿，然后找了家街角的家庭小馆子，吃了一个他所吃过的最棒的汉堡。那个妈妈，姓名牌上写着Patty，对于他的赞扬激动极了。她给了他一些额外的家常薯条和一杯有他手臂那么大的奶昔并且完全不在乎他身上是否溅上了一点儿血。（Clint已经好久没有打断过别人的鼻子了但是操那是多么令人满足的一件事啊。）

她给他讲着她的孙子孙女们，以及她是怎样对Laurence一家怀有疑心的。“他们从不给小费。”她说，而Clint在类似的地方工作过足够长的时间以至于真心为她感到生气。“总是打着他们的高科技手机，然后有一天Laurence先生穿着他全新的意大利懒汉皮鞋走进来，就好像他在回家的路上随时都有可能踩上一两坨牛粪一样。”她擦着柜台，叹了口气，“你们能来真是件好事。”

“这是我们的工作。”Clint回答道，吸了口奶昔，“很高兴能帮上忙，夫人。”

他说对了话。Patty笑容满面，拍拍他的手臂，消失到厨房里，去给他拿“你这辈子能吃到的最棒的桃子派，等着瞧吧”。

就在这时他看到了它。收银机的后面有个板子，上面贴满了告示——Beth和Lou Riverson上周有了个小宝宝，Connie Mae和Mike终于要结婚了——以及一张缩在角落里的，被遗忘了的美国队长交易卡。

那天晚上当他们驶过中西部时Clint说：“你收集那些卡片，对吗，长官？”

Coulson瞥了他一眼。黑暗很适合他，让他的轮廓有了一种雕塑般的立体感。有时人们很容易被那西装抓住注意力而忘记了他其实很英俊。Clint，或者说Clint的叛徒老二可一直都没忘。它一定是连着他大脑的某个部分，后脑或者蠢脑或者什么玩意儿，并坚信Coulson会发放最棒的高潮，如果Clint开口要的话。

“1946年版。”Coulson说，Clint意识到自己一直在盯着他的嘴看。操。“不是八十年代的那种红箔版。”

“哦。”他很确定那张卡是比较老的那种，但是，他又不确定了。他向后够着后座上的背心，摸索了好一阵，“为什么不要八十年代的呢？”

“我已经有全套的了。”Coulson回答道，开始好奇起来，但还是挪开了一条胳膊，以方便Clint在车座中间扭动着。

Clint终于打开了正确的口袋，拿出那张卡片。它闻上去有点像那个小餐馆，一角上还有一点油渍，但是。

Coulson把车停在了路边。当他接过那卡片时是那样虔敬而笨手笨脚的，那让Clint差点笑出来，如果那没有同时也让他从脚趾到头顶都觉得很温暖的话。

过了一小会儿，Coulson说：“我已经有这张了。”

失望代替了温暖。“哦。”

“不代表它就不值五千块钱了。”

“哦。”Clint说，大声笑了出来，“你简直就是美队狗屁的鉴宝栏目，你知道这个吧？”

“我知道。”Coulson说，而Clint能看出他被逗乐了。“拿好它，回纽约后我带你去找人给它定个价。”

“不了。”Clint把它推了回去，“万一你想要做交易之类的。”那很滑稽，那好笑极了，但Clint只能感到温暖，特别是当Coulson给了他一个不是喷嚏，那不是在嘲笑他，倒不如说是在和他一起笑。

 

*

Clint在SHIELD的第二年和第一年其实挺像，不过现在他们知道他不会跑掉了，便给了他更多的自由。他们给了他一间他不想要的SHIELD以外的公寓，以及服装津贴，用来买牛仔裤和T恤之类的东西。他从没想过他会想念那些东西，直到十六个月前他们让他穿上了制服。

当他觉得在笼子里透不过气来，像只发情的猫抓挠着窗帘时，他便在城市里游逛，到处走着，看风景，假装是个游客。那还挺有趣的，而Coulson也只是在第一次他带着食物出现在他公寓前时看上去有点惊讶。他并没有养成那个习惯——沿着这条路走下去是很危险的，因为Coulson永远是长官，甚至在下班时间——但当他想要陪伴，当他绝望地需要它时，那扇门总是对他敞开着。Coulson似乎从来不介意，而这也是为什么当他们去斯摩棱斯克执行任务时，当Clint背叛了他时，疼痛来得如此尖锐。

一切都是因为一个女人。那真蠢，耶稣啊那是他所做过的最蠢的事，但Clint不是个他妈的职业杀手，不是什么无脑的喽啰，将子弹和箭射进别人身体里面只因为有人要他这么做。好吧，不对，他的确这么做过，不过只有当那是对的，当他知道他要杀的人是做坏事的大坏蛋时。那并没有让杀戮变得没关系，但那让除掉他们几乎变得没关系了，而Clint也几乎能在晚上睡得着了。

那是第一次当Coulson在他耳中说“拿下目标”时他并不同意。

她很美而Clint甚至无法解释为什么。她有长长的红头发和绿色的大眼睛，以及那样一副身体，但Clint指的并不是这些。她很美，是那种坏掉的东西所独有的美丽，像Clint记忆中的一样疲倦。她没有被抓住，她只是放弃了，她要利用Clint来结束这场挣扎。

Clint在意识到自己在做什么之前便将弓甩到了肩上。他是在一个操蛋的马戏团里长大的，没人记得这点并不代表Clint忘记了如何在五秒内爬下三百英尺。在任何人反应过来以前他已经来到地面上了，他抓住女人的手臂飞快地跑过仓库，他们没有摔在一起真是个奇迹。Coulson在他的耳中喊“Barton探员！”然后子弹飞了过来，好多的子弹，但他带着他们俩一起冲出了一扇窗户摔进了下面的河里所以那也没有关系了。

他们在斯摩棱斯克以外二十英里的地方躲了起来，在树林中一个猎人的小屋里。至少Clint以为它是，他祈祷它是，因为这儿实在有太多的动物尸体了。女人说：“你应该杀了我。”好吧，她说的没错。

“也许我没那个心情。”他说道——喘息道——因为女人将皮带绑在他的大腿上但是操他的血依旧流得到处都是。他突然有了个想法，Smith和Robbins真的需要去射击场好好练习了，然后他想起来他刚刚为了这个女人放弃了SHIELD，所以谁需要干什么似乎也不那么重要了。“你叫什么名字？”

“闭上你的嘴。”她用一口完美的美式口音说道，拉紧了止血带，接着开始翻她的背包。她拿出一根准备好的针头，而哇哦，Clint可真有点儿不在状态，因为他甚至不介意她直接把针扎进了他的腿里。疼痛减轻了一些，直到那女人开始用她外套撕成的布条来绑住他的腿。他只尖叫了一点点——男人的尖叫，由于刚刚的枪击，因为Smith和Robbins的枪法实在太差劲儿了。他拒绝去想他腿里面的子弹是属于Coulson的。

“他们马上就来了。”她说，他一定是听错了但是——操，这附近真的有架直升机，而他完全不知道SHIELD究竟是他妈的怎么找到他们的，Clint在意识到自己会流血致死时就已经扔掉了他的所有装备。

“很抱歉没能给你争取更多时间。”他告诉她，操那可真疼，上帝啊他要昏过去了，他马上就要昏过去了，这是件好事儿因为他真的不想在Coulson开枪射穿他的脑袋时还保持清醒而他确信Coulson会这么做，这是他在经历了这些狗屁之后应得的天呐他不敢相信他就要——

“为什么？”她问道，抓着他的下巴迫使他看着她。“为什么要这么做？”

“没法开枪。”他说——他要不行了他的耳朵里全是蜜蜂他的视线边缘开始变黑。“你和我一样。”

“我和你一点儿也不一样。”

他笑了，脑袋转到一边去。“亲爱的，我们是一个模子里刻出来的。”

她站起来，背包搭在肩膀上。如果他说他没有料到冲着他的脸踹过来的那一脚，那么他一定是在说谎。

之后就只有疼痛了——那么多那么猛烈那让他像个孩子一样抽泣起来，破碎丑陋完全不像他以前所经历的任何一次伤痛而Clint折断过几乎全身所有的骨头。他听到他无法理解的声音，他不知道为什么有蚂蚁在咬他的腿，啃噬着神经，毒液进入血液。他像这样飘了好几年，被困在一个疼痛的无休止的循环中越来越猛烈炽热直到它们忽然在一堆厚棉花里消散了。

当他终于醒过来时，Coulson坐在他旁边。

“我们抓住她了。”是他说的第一句话。他的手指交叉在一起，放在交叠的膝盖上。他身后的窗户很黑，但Clint仍旧能认出纽约的风景线。那让他被铐在床上的事实稍微好受了一点儿。“你所做的，非常，非常愚蠢。”

“抱歉，长官。”Clint说，声音沙哑得好像刚咽下了一堆沙砾。他想喝水，非常想，但他不敢开口要，尤其是当坐在他身边的男人看上去一点儿也不像那个他所认识的Coulson。

Coulson用他的死亡凝视盯着他，一动不动。“你所做的愚蠢至极。”他重复道，美丽的眼睛眯了起来。“想告诉我为什么吗？”

“为什么那很愚蠢，长官？”Clint问，因为他的出厂设置就是个smartass。

“哦我知道为什么那很愚蠢。”Coulson平静地答道。“所有人都知道为什么那很愚蠢。清洁工Larry都知道为什么那很愚蠢。”

Clint靠回到枕头上。他的腿麻木而僵硬，并且抽痛得像个王八蛋。他能听到有人在走廊里说话，那听上去很像是Fury局长在贯彻他的美名（fury双关：怒火）。“抱歉，长官。”他又说了一遍，然后咳嗽起来。那让他的嗓子很疼，嘴巴里充满了血的味道。

“你不是真心觉得抱歉。”

“不是。”他承认道，然后，“我不想杀她。”

“为什么？为什么是她？”

“我不知道。”他现在有点儿生气了，至少是在失去意识前能达到的最生气的状态。那不重要，什么都不重要了。“她想死。SHIELD追捕她将近一年了。她很棒，她比很棒还要好，她不可能就那样在一个仓库里被困住，尤其是你还带上了那几个初级探员。她把我们引到那儿去协助她自杀。”

“是么。”

“是的。你他妈不相信我吗？”

“我相信你。”

那像一把扎进内脏的刀，有多糟糕也同样有多美好。Clint实在太愚蠢了，让自己陷得这么深，Charlie总说这是他最大的缺点。他移开了目光因为他无法阻止自己，因为Coulson将信任交给了Clint而他根本不值得。他没法去看男人，因为炽热的粘腻的羞耻。他尝试着舔了舔嘴唇，口中像有个沙漠。“现在怎么办？”

“现在你被降职成了预备探员。”Coulson说。某个地方传来一声机器的响声，Coulson扬起一边眉毛。Clint突然意识到那是他的心脏在胸腔里跳动的声音。“你被限制在基地内活动，直到下一次审核，也就是六个月之后。如果，以及当我觉得你不再像个蠢货时我会把弓还给你，但那不会是近期。明白了吗？”

“是的长官。”Clint说。他能感觉到他的长官满腹疑心，说实话，逃走的诱惑的确存在，但他已经厌倦了永远疲惫着，永远饥饿着，不知道该在哪里过夜。不过他还是忍不住去捅马蜂窝——这是他操蛋的天性——所以他问：“她死了吗？”

修长强壮的手指滑到他的头下面。Clint睁开眼，看到一个杯子和一根吸管。他喝了一大口，那是他喝过的最好喝的水，而当Coulson帮他躺回去时那几乎感觉像是原谅了。“预备探员的意思是你无权知道这个信息。”Coulson说，“睡吧。”

 

*

Fury局长很愤怒。（furious）

不对，划掉那句。Fury生气极了，Clint觉得他的另一只眼睛马上就要爆炸了。他瞪着Clint——他只是过来问“Barton你他妈在想什么”的——而Clint努力尝试着不瞪回去。男人是SHIELD的局长。而搞砸他在这儿所拥有的一切，不过是一系列糟糕选择的其中之一。

他低头扮演着可怜的小预备员，这可实在是尴尬的升级版。他的腿一团糟，他失去了他的弓，而Fury局长正要用他那具有旷世神力的凝视来缓慢地杀死他。Clint能处理这些，因为这些事儿能并且会随着时间慢慢好转起来（除了Fury，他一直都在试图用目光杀死Clint）。但Coulson除了下达命令以外不再和他说话，这可就是另一回事了。

他并没有意识到Coulson之前向他敞开了多少，直到他不再这么做了。他的办公室总是锁着。当Clint试图给他发邮件时，他得到了两句话的简短回复注明了他的办公时间，以及Clint的新任务，简而言之就是“坐下来，闭上嘴”。那基本上是复制粘贴过去的，Clint意识到，于是他不再发邮件了，因为，操。

白天总有一大把时间要消磨掉。他尽可能多地锻炼，以弥补卧床休息时失去的肌肉，但一个人能锻的炼总有个限度。所有人都知道了他的新身份，因此也不会告诉他任何事，无论他怎样威逼利诱，或者很大声地生闷气。没有事情可做，没有东西可射，没有人可以说话，于是Clint的世界缩小到只剩下他一个人。他来过这儿。这不新鲜。

他不知道他为什么这么做。他从来都属于运动型的——州立孤儿院的Lucy修女有一次说他能成为一个很棒的体操运动员，小巧，强壮。能有所成就。能参加训练，然后也许，如果他足够优秀的话，能去参加奥运会。但这条路并没对他敞开，之前没有，将来也永远不会。他只有马戏团，世上最大的滑稽体操团。

他收集着各种装备——从回归的队伍那儿顺过来的格斗钩子（他们在任务之后就那样把装备随便乱扔那简直就等同于亵渎，Coulson如果知道了一定会好好教训他们一顿），武器库的一件防刺背心（Rosemary喜欢他，但没有喜欢到再给他搭配一把军用小刀的程度），以及车库里一卷结实的绳子（Harris试图向Coulson告状但Clint告诉他：“我知道是谁吃光了食堂的桃子馅饼，你今天真的想去见上帝吗，探员？”）。

SHIELD，作为一个政府机构兼超级秘密间谍基地，在建筑结构上实在是太不安全了。就好像所有人都在担心黑客和网络安全，于是他们全都忘了去检查大楼——该楼一度曾属于那群混蛋FBI。整个建筑都布满了管子和通道，通风口大得可以钻过一个人，以及那些到处都是的电线维修桥。

Clint已经好几年没有这么做了，他的身体也变大了一些，但即便如此，拖着条伤腿把自己撑上去也只是一眨眼的事。装备收进背心里，通风管罩归回原位。

他本想只做那么一次，一个消磨精力的小小的冒险——看看自己能潜进总部多远。一次变成了两次，变成了每天，变成了忘记回到下面去。

没有人注意到。Clint可不是个喜欢自怜自哀的人，但是，靠。

很快他便熟悉了基地的构造，当他爬过通风管道时电梯的吼叫声，当他经过食堂上面的维修桥时厨房的味道，争吵，大笑和喊叫的声音。他感觉像个探险家。刚开始时他还会试着尊重别人，尊重他们的秘密和PTSD（创伤后应激障碍综合症）。那么多的PTSD，SHIELD还能正常运作真是个奇迹。

但SHIELD是部浪漫狗血肥皂剧可不是他的错。

一切都是从Jasper和他可爱的新助理开始的（大学刚毕业，有着一双长长的长长的腿），接着延伸到了可爱新助理在会计部的新朋友。等他反应过来的时候，他已被彻底卷进了SHIELD混乱淫荡的办公室爱情剧当中。

以下是他所了解到的：

1\. Larabey探员和Murrow探员之间进行着一场世上最他妈甜蜜的求爱活动。Larabey完全不知情，而Murrow这个周末要做“求婚鸡”给他吃。这下那家伙可一点儿都逃不掉了。

2\. Hudson探员和Smith探员互相又爱又恨。某个周一Hudson来上班时由于胯部肌肉严重拉伤而见习了整整一个月。Smith每次见到他都会笑得像个偷了腥的猫。

3\. Sun探员和Sun探员是Clint所见过的最漂亮的一对儿小婴儿的父母。他们非常有可能是在基地里被怀上的，看在他们的父母有多喜欢在公共场合做爱。

4\. Villarreal探员和Prohnt探员花了大量的时间互相暗恋对方。Clint很想把她俩的脑袋敲在一起，不过他很确信光靠她们体内女性的阴险狡诈就能把他全身所有的骨头都压碎，所以他还是不去试了。

“我们的超级秘密生活”足够娱乐他了，因此他并不经常去Coulson的办公室。那儿只有一扇通风管罩——他的办公室很小，刚好容得下一张桌子，几把椅子，和一张他俩都睡过不下一次的小沙发。当Coulson在的时候总是坐在电脑前敲敲打打。Clint在高处能看到他略微稀疏的头发，和肩膀上紧绷的压力。但大部分时间里，他的办公室是黑的。

Clint有个操蛋的毛病，就是他会不自觉地安顿下来，一如既往。没人注意到他在哪儿或者在干什么，于是Clint在第八层的电路通道里找了个挺宽敞的交岔口。弄条毯子上来其实挺容易的，还有一些零食，一本书。

其他人也许会患上幽闭恐惧症。其他人都是蠢蛋。

没过多久他便在那儿睡觉了。然后睡觉变成了生活，这让Clint有一点担心自己的心智，不过还没有担心到从那儿下来的程度。他去做复健，去食堂吃饭，经常露个脸。没有人问他剩下的时间都是怎么打发的，而Clint自然也不会说出去。

好几周变成了好几个月，虽然Clint并没留心去算。Jasper又穿上了丑爆了的圣诞毛衣——今年的这一件上有火鸡和朝圣者的奇怪组合——而Gomez探员终于鼓起了勇气邀请Pullman探员去约会。

他去了他的最后一次复健，那个子弹伤口现在只剩下一个敏感的凹痕了。“你的机能全部恢复了。”医生说，按压着他的胯骨，让他来回摆着腿，“而且肌肉恢复比我想象得快多了，最近锻炼了吗？”

Clint想起来上周爬过的四层通风管道。“一点点。康复师说那没关系。”

“当然没关系，就是有点惊讶。”医生说，然后笑了起来，“好吧，其实没那么惊讶。你完事儿了，Barton探员。”

Clint拿到了他的金券（“我现在就给Coulson探员发个邮件。”医生说。而Clint想直接冲着他大笑起来，不过那可能并不能太好地说服别人他脑子没有问题。），然后一路荡到了食堂队伍里。他吃了和自己体重相当的火鸡堡，Gladys小姐还给了他额外的卷心菜沙拉。

当他回到（他永远也不会管那个叫）他的巢时，一个SHIELD标配平板小电脑正躺在他叠得整整齐齐的毯子上。上面贴了一张蓝色便条。

看邮箱。

“操。”Clint低声骂道，回头扫视着身后。他立刻就认出了那个笔迹，因为没几个人还会再用手写体写字，因为地球上能知道这个地方的只有两个人而Charlie不在这儿。

他手指一划解锁了电脑，那儿有两百来封邮件在等着他。他打开了第一封。

 

发件人：njfury@shld.mil.gov  
收件人：cfbarton@shld.mil.gov  
日期：星期二，11月19日，下午3：12  
主题：我没空也没精力去搭理你那些狗屁

我在过去的两天里已经给你发了两封邮件了。如果你在接下来的十五分钟还没有回复的话我就把你调到南极去。

局长Nicholas Fury  
国土战略防御攻击与后勤保障局（S.H.I.E.L.D.）

 

那是昨天。

其实之前一共有三封邮件，全都带着小红钩钩。其中一封来自Fury可怕的秘书，安排了一场前天的和局长的会面。

他才没有手忙脚乱——Clint永远不会手忙脚乱。他迅速而高效地移动着。他昨天收到的四封来自Jasper的邮件都发出了不同程度的警告，以及，最后一封，是来自Coulson的。他没有读它，因为Coulson可以滚他妈的蛋了。

Fury办公室外面的等候室让他实在慎得慌，一向如此。也许是因为Marshall夫人，她全天的任何时间都看起来像是在策划谋杀。或者是因为那个小桌上摆着的那一摞如此不真实的杂志。Jessica Alba在大众健康的封面上冲他灿烂地笑着，那让Clint觉得自己踏进了《阴阳魔界》。不过更有可能是因为Clint觉得自己像是坐在校长办公室等着爸爸来接他。他爸爸从来不等他们出了学校便开始揍他的屁股。

Marshall夫人朝他的方向射出一记目光，如果被正面击中的话那大概会削掉他的一层骨头。他可是个专业人士。他才没有畏缩。他同时还是个smartass，所以他在能阻止自己之前开了口：“我不是故意错过宵禁的。爹地生我气了吗？”

“下午好，预备探员Barton。”Marshall夫人说，靠，Clint早该因为那个视线而身亡了。

“车没油了，我走了两英里路才找到个加油站。”Clint继续道，把自己扔进一张高档真皮扶手椅里，“但愿我不会被禁足。”

“你已经被禁足了。”从他的身后传来，Clint扭头看到Fury站在他办公室的门口，看上去像是要用靴子里的刀活剥了Clint然后用怒火烤熟他，“别得寸进尺。”

Fury的办公室看上去正常得可笑。桌子后面的书架上有一本古董百科全书，Clint怀疑那是个空壳，里面有把自动步枪，或者是所有惹恼他的人的头骨。桌上是那些常规的官僚玩意儿——半杯咖啡，他儿子小时候的照片，两个电脑屏幕，以及一个写着Clint姓名和官职的灰色文件夹。

“我没看到你的邮件。”Clint如是开场。

“嗯哼。”Fury没穿他的风衣。那并没让Clint感觉好受一点儿，因为Clint百分之百确定它是用Fury“调走”的那些探员的皮做成的，“想告诉我发生了什么吗？”

“长官？”

“你是不是偷偷溜出基地了，探员？”

“没有。”Clint立刻说，因为——“没有长官，我一直都在这儿。”

“是么。想告诉我‘这儿’是哪儿吗？因为上次我查的时候——没错我的确查了，Barton探员，我从极其繁忙的工作中抽出时间来查找你的操蛋的位置——两个月以来没人在食堂以外的地方见过你。”

“我在附近。”Clint说，现在他可有点儿生气了，因为他的确真的在这儿，一直都在。只不过别人不一定看得见他。

Fury拿起他的联络器。“他在这儿。”过了几秒种后他说，然后挂断了。“你错过了两次报道，六次和Alvarez医生的会面，以及十四次预备探员集会。”他的目光刺了过来。Clint总是想Fury丢掉一只眼睛是否是为了宇宙的平衡，因为他挺确信如果有两只眼睛一块儿在做那个的话他早就被谋杀了，“现在事情对你很不利，你明白这个吧？”

他身后的门开了，Clint甚至不用转身就知道Coulson刚刚走了进来。他能在任何地方认出那个脚步声。他抱起胳膊，在椅子里又往下滑了一点儿。“我有去医生那儿报道。”

“没错，Ames的邮件也转给我了一份。”Fury说，打开文件夹一页一页地翻着，“这里说你已经恢复正常的机能了，还说你身上的淤青表明你最近挺活跃的。”Fury越过文件看着他，“打架了？”

“没有。”Clint说，使的劲儿比他应该用的大了一点儿，但他实在不喜欢这种被围困的感觉。那让他想要顶嘴，打架，或者逃跑。“我一直都像个听话的小预备员一样低调行事，这难道不是你想要的吗？”

“想要的？哦不，我们可别讨论我想要什么，因为我想要的，是让我最好的弓箭手完成他那该死的任务。”Fury吼道，“但你却给我端上来了一大盘新的麻烦。我看上去像是想要更多麻烦吗？你觉得我看上去很无聊吗？”

“不是的，长官。”Clint自动化地答道，因为他的两个耳朵之间还长了一个类似于大脑的东西。

“你说的太他妈对了，我要处理的狗屎已经太多了。”他看向Clint的肩膀后面，“他一直待在基地里吗？”

“严格说是的。”

“严格说？”

“是的，boss。”

Fury又将眼球瞄准了Clint的灵魂。“是吗？”

他没说他一直都待在天花板上面。他宁愿扒了皮也不会承认。不过他很确信他俩都已经知道了。“你跟我说过不准离开。”

“这不是回答。”

“这是你唯一能得到的。”Clint终于爆发了，“这儿不是监狱。你他妈又不拥有我。”

沉默持续了一拍，两拍，然后Fury的胳膊肘重重砸在桌子上，他掐着他的鼻梁。“耶稣基督啊，对这堆狗屁来说我太老了。快把他拿走。”

Clint立刻就被“拿走”了，这让他更生气了，但他还是知道在Fury办公室门关上前都把嘴巴闭着的。“那他妈的都是些啥？”Clint要求道，“放开我。”

“你太孩子气了，你知道这个吧。”Coulson说，护送他走出Marshall的办公室来到走廊里。

Clint很愤怒。当他很愤怒时他的大脑和身体间便停止了沟通，所以当他试图肘击Coulson的脸时他一点儿也不惊讶。Coulson很快（快得有点尴尬）便压制住他，将他的手臂扭到背后，把Clint的脸压在水泥墙上。“嘿！”他吼道，但Coulson只是把他从墙上拽下来，拖着他经过走廊，把他扔进了他的办公室。

门刚刚关上Clint就挥出了拳头，因为他妈的为什么不呢？反正这件事儿是朝着这个方向发展的他还不如直接为他们起个头。Coulson躲了过去，朝他的肋骨发起攻击，如此迅速而强力，等他反应过来时Clint已经肚子朝下趴在地板上了。Coulson一手将Clint的手腕压在他的肩胛骨之间，另一条手臂勒住Clint的脖子，用体重压制住他。他的呼吸听上去甚至一点儿都没乱。“停下来。”

“操你的。”Clint吼叫着，挣扎着。该死的他的肋骨可真疼，“ ‘周二和周四，上午九点到十二点。Coulson探员所负责的预备探员需要完成所要求的公文工作和其他职责。任何违纪行为将由Sitwell探员负责记录处理，并在Coulson探员回到总部时进行报告。’ ”

Coulson在他上面僵住了。“是因为这个？”他听上去很吃惊，“你在开我玩笑吗？”

那有点像是灵魂出窍——他能看到他自己，红着脸，像只被围困的愤怒的猫咪，而Coulson骑着他好像骑冲浪板一样。无论他怎样扭动，Coulson都不起来。“放开我。”

“不。”Coulson说，“Barton，那不是惩罚。”

“操你的。”Clint吼道，“放开我。”

“不。”Coulson重复道，“我应该早点和你谈谈的。我没有处理好这件事。对不起。”

“操你的对不起，你一点都不在乎。”Clint说，冲着地毯喘着气。他知道Coulson是军队出身的但他不知道是哪种军队出身，而就算他是那样生他的气他也不想——永远不会——伤害他，就算是为了挣脱束缚。而且，Clint足够男人到承认他其实不太确定自己能否挣脱。那个念头在他脊椎根部注入了一种奇怪的炽热的东西，那儿连着他的内脏，以及他的老二。“我搞砸了于是你就不理我了，但我不需要你或者任何人，我不需要任何这些玩意儿。我要走人，我在这儿完事了。让我起来。”

“那你得先听我说完。”Coulson平静地说。他的手臂抵着Clint的脖子。“我在等着你完全康复，Barton。我只是忘了你有一大堆的抛弃情结。这是我的错。”

“放开我。”

Coulson一动也没动。“你在斯摩棱斯克时是个蠢货，那让我很生气。不是因为你做了什么，而是因为你怎么做的。我们认识这些年来有什么会让你觉得我不会听取你对任务的意见。”

Clint稍稍转过脸去使鼻子不再压在地毯里，并忽视了第一股羞愧的热流。“操你的。”

“操你的。”Coulson聪明地答道，“如果你有问题应该先告诉我。你差点儿在我们赶到之前流血致死。这可不是我的运作方式。”

“你不会听的。”

“你自己都不相信这句话。我一直都会听你的话。”

这是真的。这是真的，又是那么糟糕。Clint觉得自己是个彻底的混蛋。“你走了。”

“有任务。”Coulson回答道，终于放松了一点儿，“他们没告诉你任何事吗？”

“预备探员，记得吗？我不再能获得任何信息了。”

Coulson一直很自豪自己是个冷若冰霜的badass，但无论他是否意识到了，Clint总是能看穿他的盔甲。他透过Coulson脸上始终维持的空空的面具看到了一闪而过的恼火，以及深入骨髓的疲倦。“突发事件。一个科学家把自己当小白鼠来用，产生了一些预料之外的副作用。”

“哦。”Clint动了动脖子，“我现在能起来了吗？”

Coulson放开了他，Clint挪动身体坐到了墙边。对面，Coulson做着同样的动作，背靠着办公桌的一侧。他的轮廓看上去很僵硬，西装有点皱，但那些折痕并没有掩盖住Coulson要么是在兜里揣了把枪，要么就是和Clint一样的硬。

这不对。这在许多层面上都不对，因为Coulson是他的长官而Clint才刚刚尝了一把被冷落的感觉。但那不代表他能阻止自己盯着看Coulson的脸是如何泛红的，以及他的眼睛，那么深那么蓝像是陷进了海洋。他们朝这个方向走了这么久——几乎和他们相识的时间同样久——但从未如此的私密。Clint在下一秒钟决定，他喜欢私密，他想要一直私密下去。他从来没和男人试过，除了在加油站做口活赚点儿钱以外他从来没有认真想过这件事，但他知道如果Coulson开口要的话，他会直接在他办公室中间躺下来分开腿。

“我们应该谈谈。”Coulson打破了沉默，假装他们俩都听不见他声音里的紧绷。

他舔了舔下唇。“谈什么？”

“许多事。”Coulson说，“但最主要的是关于第八层的那个女人。”

Clint突然又回到了俄罗斯，鼻子里充满了鲜血和死亡的气味，疼痛从膝盖蔓延到胯骨。她的绿色的大眼睛好像占据了整个面庞。“她在这儿？”

“她不大配合。Fury局长觉得她和你也许会产生共鸣。”

“她救了我的命。”

“这也是为什么她的待遇比其他被捕的敌对人员要好一些。”Coulson告诉他，盯着他看就好像他能一直看到最深处。“我需要知道你是否能处理这件事。”

Clint忽略了那个问题。“什么时候？”

“明天早上。”

一阵热流舔过他的身体，停在了两腿之间。“那今晚？”

那是他第一次看到Coulson显得很不自在。“不。”

“你在自欺欺人。”Clint回答道，站起身。他向下伸出一只手，Coulson在一秒钟之后接受了它，让自己被拉起来。错误的举动。因为Clint早已把谨慎抛得远远的了。他曾经从一个没有安全网的杂技台跳下去过。他已经没有什么可以失去了。

Clint从没亲过男人。Coulson比他高，就一点儿。他的嘴唇下面有极细小的胡茬儿，没有唇膏，没有香水，只有香皂和须后水以及因吃惊而微微张开的干燥温暖的嘴唇。Clint从没亲过男人但当他第一次这么做时他便立刻上了瘾，彻彻底底，毫无保留。他怀疑他之前从没亲过男人是因为从来没有哪个男人值得他亲吻，直到现在。

Coulson的手会在他胳膊上留下淤青的，他的身体那样紧绷，而Clint完蛋了，Clint完蛋得如此彻底但那并没有阻止他舔进Coulson的嘴里，吮吸那饱满的下唇。

Coulson的控制力破碎了。他紧紧抓住他，指尖压进Clint脑后短而硬的头发里，然后天昏地暗地吻他。Clint从来没有被人这样亲过，就好像他被活活吞吃了，而他发出的声音大概会非常尴尬但Coulson连那个也一并拿走了，全部的，他的一切，直到Clint裂成了碎片露出赤裸的心脏。Coulson猛地抽离开来，牙齿陷进了Clint的脖子。那让他挣扎起来，如此敏感他发誓他全身每一寸的神经都能感觉得到。“是的。”他窒息着，怕得要死同时又渴望更多，“是的，上帝。”“不...”Coulson喃喃道，舔着那块饱受折磨的皮肤，接着咬上了他的耳廓，好像根本无法控制自己。Clint全身颤抖了一下，他想要更多，他想要全部，他想把Coulson推倒剥光然后看看那些力量是从哪儿来的。颤抖变成了冲撞然后突然间他们开始隔着衣服互相操着，耶稣基督啊那是Coulson的老二，哦上帝啊他再也无法把男人想成Coulson了，因为那意味着距离和命令而这个，他们正在做的这个，跟那些可没有任何关系。

而也就是在这个瞬间，当然了，Phil向后退了三步。

他的嘴唇湿润红肿。他的眼睛睁得大大的。Clint想要把他拉到地板上狠狠操他。就算不知道具体步骤也不要紧，他是个好学的人。他听到有人发出了一点儿声音，然后意识到那是他自己，他咬紧牙直到声音消失了。“回来。”

“我们不能。”Phil的手指划过头发，他领子以上的皮肤都泛着红，眼睛微微发光。那是Clint见过的最美丽的东西。Clint硬得有点儿头晕，性奋得几乎说不出话来。他想往前走一步但Phil再次后退，又重新穿上了Coulson就好像那是他的一套西服。“你该走了。”

“别这么做。”Clint说，因为全能的上帝啊他可不是个逃避错误的人，即使这感觉一点儿都不像是个错误。“别把我关在外面。”

“我不应该这么做。”Phil回答道，“我很抱歉。”

“别。”Clint说，他在自己的声音里听到了乞求。

在那个词从他嘴里滚落的两秒钟后他便知道他说错话了。Phil的身子变得僵硬，他迎上他的目光，然后，那个刚刚改变了Clint全部世界观的男人，那个亲吻着Clint就好像他是世上最宝贵最受珍视的东西的男人，消失了。只剩下Coulson探员，以及Clint，不情愿地被收回到一个不再合适他的盒子里。“明天早上九点到第八层报道。Angstrum探员会护送你到犯人的房间。”

他能听得出一个解散的命令来。那让他心都碎了。“就这些？”

他点头。“就这些。”

Clint的鼻翼扇动着。“你错了。”

“也许。”

“这改变了一切。”

“我知道。”至少Phil还给了他承认这一点的尊重。“我很抱歉。”

“我不觉得抱歉。”那让他自己也吃了一惊，但他真的不。事实上，这是他这辈子头一次觉得一切都是对的，就好像他所经历的一切狗屎都是为了最终来到这个时刻。

“Barton探员，请离开。”

“我想要这个。”Clint说，他需要他理解。Phil是那样静止他几乎成了墙的一部分。“我需要你接受这个。”

“我不能。”他自动回应道。

“你他妈在说谎。”

“这不合适，Barton探员。”Phil说，眼睛盯着他的嘴巴，“我们不能做这个。”

“为什么不能？”他问，因为说真的，见什么鬼？“谁拦着你了？”

“交往禁令存在是有原因的。在这一行里我们不能去冒那个险。我不应该——我很抱歉。”他是真心的，Clint看得出来，他的胃里落下一块冰冷沉重的石头。“我需要你离开。”

吞咽变得很艰难，他希望他能说自己之前从来没有经历过这种疼痛，那种在他的内脏里开了个口子然后扯啊扯啊扯直到他碎成千万片的疼痛。在那个深深的不知名的地方，痛苦并且如此饥饿。

他曾经以为自己迷失了。但当他走出Phil的办公室并在身后关上门时已经没有任何事可以跟它作比较了。

他在基地里游逛了很久。他没有动力去任何地方，没有需要去做任何事。时间晚得已经快成了早晨，而Clint无法入睡，因为没有人或物能够触及的他心中的那个地方在燃烧着。

自从斯摩棱斯克他便一直阻止自己闯进射击场去，因为他尊重Phil的决定——在他通过审核前让他远离任何武器。现在那听上去真是个愚蠢的理由。

Betty很棒，苗条，漂亮，像个刚发育出一点女人味儿的姑娘。而装备组标配的那些鬼制服并没有掩盖住她是多么的美丽。

观察窗上贴了一张橘红色便条。

等我下班了再进去。

“操。”Clint吼道，手掌重重拍在柜台上，头低了下去。

他和自己做了十分钟的心理斗争。

最后，他把铁门拉下来上了锁。

 

*

他错过了和“第八层的女人”的约会。因为约会，以及Angstrum探员，实在不是Clint的菜。

Clint一点儿都不介意从通风管道爬到位于第十一层的牢房去。的确，他不认为任何正常人能做到这个，考虑到那涉及了多少个杂技动作（该死的他真应该好好练肌肉去了），但有了正确的技巧，再加上非常非常想要闯进SHIELD的决心，小菜一碟。

他花了三个小时找她，然后用了两分钟顺着绳子爬下去。

她盯着他，铁栏杆之间的脸上毫无表情。她好像看到了什么。也许是从他耷拉着的肩膀中，也许是从他将绳子绕在手臂上的方式中。或者根本不是这些。他不可能知道了，因为虽然他们在接下来的三十年里都会是队友，但，他们从来不谈起这个。

“你看起来糟透了。”

“是啊是啊，你也没好到哪儿去。”Clint告诉她，因为她的确没好到哪儿去。她太瘦了，脸色苍白，头发梳成一个乱糟糟的马尾。灰色的套头衫把她脸上的光全都吸走了，那让她看起来很累，筋疲力尽。“不知道你在这儿，不然我会早点过来打招呼的。”

女人打量着他，就好像在等着他做点儿什么——伤害她，吻她，或者杀了她。Clint努力让自己看上去不像个弓箭杀手。缓慢而小心地，她降低重心坐在脚跟上，在铁栏杆和他相对的另一头。“我很惊讶你在这儿。”

“我也是。在我做了那些蠢事之后还以为他们铁定会把我扔出去呢。”

“我是指你的腿。”

“哦。”Clint慢慢动了动腿，感到轻微的灼烧。“我没事。子弹没击中动脉，只是看上去很糟。”

他听到身后有动静，当他回过头时Furlong探员正好发出了一声尖叫，由于看到Clint端坐在他那尖端的不可攻破的监狱里面。上帝。他实在忍不住，举起两根手指向那孩子敬了个礼。“嘿，你饿了吗？”

她瞪着他。“什么？”

“我饿了。去吃东西吗？如果我带你去食堂的话你会不会用香肠勒死我？”

她的大大的美丽的眼睛穿过皮肤和骨肉直接看到了他的灵魂。那很吓人——同时棒极了——因为唯一另一个能这么做的是人Phil。“今天不了。”她终于说。好吧，这也算是进步了。

Furlong和Angstrum闯了进来，然后便是一通长长的训话。在他俩忙着理清他们那点屁事儿时Clint推开了牢房的门（没有上锁，哈！）——说真的，他们以为几根铁栏杆就能关得住这姑娘实在是太可笑了。接下来是甚至更多的训话，以及一通致Fury局长的电话，Angstrum打开了免提，分享着来自局长的爱意。Clint发誓他们简直和商场保安是一个级别的，他怀疑Fury是从商场保安学校招进来的人。“下面到底他妈的发生了什么？”Fury质问道。（商场保安mall cops：在雷神里Phil对Thor用过这个典故，you made my men look like a bunch of minimum-wage mall cops.）

“我们要去找点食儿，长官，如果你允许的话。”

“对这个烂摊子来说我太忙了。”Fury吼道，“Angstrum，让他带那女人去吃东西。”

Angstrum的脸扭曲得好像吞下了碎玻璃。那让坦白罪行都变得值得了。

他们到食堂时那儿空无一人。这跟时间可没一点儿关系——事实上，现在正应该是高峰期的开始。不过Clint可挺开心，他喜欢吃，也喜欢独处，这简直就是最完美的融合。女人没给自己拿任何东西，于是Clint帮了她一把就像Phil曾经做的那样，装满了两大盘子食物，多到他们能拿得了的最大限度。

她坐在他对面显得那么苗条娇小而又始终有所防备，只因为他对她不错，只因为他们在一起吃饭。他注意到了，理解了，接受了，因为每个人都有他们自己的恶魔。“为什么？”她问道，声音很轻，但那依旧在空荡的食堂里回响着，在桌椅间反弹。

“为什么不呢？”

她瞪着他好像他傻一样。“我是个间谍，杀手。”

“我也是。”Clint说，耸了下肩。“好吧，大多数时间是后者。我对间谍那一套可不在行，太笨了。他们有一次派我去做卧底，结果一不小心搞坏了格林纳达的政府。”

“我不明白。”

“没什么人明白。”Clint安慰道，把一碗千层面和肉丸子推到她跟前，“我被派去杀了你。你本可以让我流血致死的，事实上，你本可以让我淹死的。”

她歪着头，双手平放在桌上，断裂的指甲很不平整。那个小细节烦扰着他，甚至多过于干枯的头发，厚重的眼袋。他记起来瘦弱和饥饿的日子，记起来恐惧和手铐，以及始终不知道这是否就是终点了，他的运气是否终于用完了。Phil看到了什么，他向那黑洞里伸出手，紧紧抓住他，把他拉了出来。

（他欠那个男人一切，但Clint总还想要更多。）

他说：“Fury局长没有杀你，这说明他认为你有值得拯救的一面。这儿的所有人都知道什么是赎罪。”

“你觉得是因为这个？赎罪？”

“没错。你在为什么而赎罪呢？”

“你根本不知道自己在说什么。”

“一般都不知道。”Clint赞同道，喝了一口他的凉茶，“Clint.”

“什么？”

“那是我的名字。好吧，其实是Clinton，但只有我妈妈那样叫。”

他不认为这一把能赌得赢。他能感觉到他们周围的探员，能感觉到他们封锁了整个楼层。并不意味着那就可以拦得住她了，当然。Clint知道她的来历，他知道她不乱一根头发就能把他们所有人都撂倒。他看着她吃东西，一开始心不在焉地挑拣着，过了一会儿便更专注地吃起来。那个千层面倒是棒极了，所以他不确定是因为她真的饿了还是因为Gladys小姐的手艺。也许两者都有那么一点儿。

她吃光了那个碗，他又分给她一点儿自己的。等她连那个也消灭干净时，Gladys小姐给他们端上了晚餐时间才有的乡村煎牛排，上面浇着浓浓的肉汁。那好吃极了。

在他们享用第二份派的某个时刻，女人说，“Natasha.”

好极了。“Natasha.”他重复道，点点头，“很美。”

她瞪着他。“说真的？”

“抱歉。”他举起两只手，“致命？凶残？牛逼？”

她这才满意，他能看得出来。她的脸上终于恢复了一点血色，也许是因为他们吃下的那一大堆的糖分。Clint要不了多久就要去见上帝了。“感觉好点儿了？”

“给我讲讲Fury。”

“高个子，badass。”他一拍不漏地接道，“能用目光砍死人。非常吓人。”

“这话他会喜欢听的，Barton探员。”声音从他们身后传来。

那是Coulson，带着沉稳的目光和完美的西装，但Clint看着他满眼却都是粉色的嘴唇潮红的脸颊和颤抖的双手。他眼里全是Phil，以及他在Clint床上的样子。

Natasha紧绷起来好像随时就要冲出去了，Clint用脚勾上她的脚踝，稳住她。他深刻地意识到她正考虑着折断他的腿——不是为了挣脱，而是为了给他个教训——Phil朝着放甜点的台子走了过去，打量着他的目标。“有什么好吃的吗？”

“苹果派棒极了。”Clint说，目光停留在Natasha身上。那女人简直是钢铁做的。

“那是Gladys做的，它们当然棒极了。”Phil不慌不忙地走过来，好像有着全世界的时间，他端着盘子在他们旁边那张桌子坐下来。他今天的衬衫是最浅的浅蓝，领带上有天蓝色的条纹。Clint想要抓着那条领带把他拉进怀里。“Angstrum投诉你来着，Barton。”

“Angstrum是个傻子。”

“好吧，说得没错。”Phil说着，咬了一口派。

Clint对肢体语言一向很在行，但他在Natasha的表情里什么都读不出来。她很有可能是用玻璃制成的。“你要杀了我吗？”

“杀了你？”Phil眨了下眼，叉子往嘴里送了一半，“我们不会杀你这样的人。”

“我这样的？”

“特殊的，独一无二的。你的账本读起来像一部暑期档大片。”（账本ledger：在复联里Natasha和Loki说到她的血账，I got red in my ledger，用的是同一个词。）

她身子前倾，Clint突然想到了山猫，瘦长的曲线，无法驾驭的狂暴。“你一点儿也不了解我。”

“我非常了解你，Romanov女士。”Phil回答道，“这也是为什么我被授权向你提供一份工作。”

如果他说自己是美国总统的话也不可能让她更吃惊了。她瞪着他就好像他突然又长了个脑袋似的。

“没错。”Clint说，咬了一口派，“你会习惯的。”

 

*

Clint在认识Natasha的头三个月里认识到：

1\. 她有变态的技能。真的，变态得可怕。

2\. 她糟糕的过去能和Clint的相媲美。她从不谈起那些，但有时她会说一些话，使得Clint对她的整个观念都改变了。那时常发生，于是他开始期待不可预料的事。

3\. 她是个冷血杀手。Clint过去以为自己挺棒的。自此他知道他错了。

4\. 她有时会那么的小女生。说实话，Clint在等着她哪天突然把她最喜欢的刀子把手涂成亮晶晶的。她总部的宿舍看上去像是Pottery Barn（类似于宜家的美国连锁家具店）的样品间，所有的东西都带着淡淡的薰衣草味儿。

Fury局长似乎觉得他俩之间有什么共鸣，那或许是他从和Natasha每周好几次的长长的谈话中得到的印象（搭配着咖啡和派，她告诉Clint——局长深爱着他的派），又或者是因为Clint在他的黑名单上仍然位居榜首。不管怎么说，Fury把他俩配成一对儿且永久地发配给了Phil。那又糟糕又美好，因为一大堆的原因。第一条显然就是Clint从未有过搭档，因为他没法儿和不是Phil的人好好合作。即便如此，他喜欢Natasha，他爱他们之间相处得有多好，并尊重她的技能。但事实上他从来没有和一个能够并且在情况需要时会杀了他的人一起工作过。这其实挺棒的。但更主要的是，操蛋的吓人。

他们探索着了解着对方。不可能不去这么做，当他们如此接近时。他们的整个关系都建立在互相踢对方的屁股（不如说是Natasha狠狠踢他屁股，然后等着他从地板上爬起来。第一次时他告诉她“别犹豫”而她差点打碎了他的膝盖。那场战斗结束后他一瘸一拐浑身青紫地离开训练场，快活极了），以及练习射击各种各样的武器上，包括一些Clint从没见过的玩意儿。

Natasha很棒。她强壮，硬冷，同时又极其女性化。不过话说回来，黑寡妇的名字可不是白起的。她能经得住和他们中的任何人过招儿（他可知道，他们都试过了——Jasper永远都不会原谅他），她还是个全能的武器专家。她挺喜欢他的弓（他炫耀着他的弓像个六岁小孩儿在炫耀自己的自行车），当他在一百五十码之外射出一箭正中射击场最远端的红心时她甚至捏了捏他的脸。

所以，他和Nat合作得很好。他和Phil，可不大好。他无法看着Phil而不想起来那时他的嘴唇是多么的红，当他最终抽离开身子以阻止自己靠在办公室的墙上操Clint时。这不是件好事儿，因为Phil也因为相同的原因而无法看他。任何其他时间，任何其他人，Clint都会毫不犹豫地追下去，他会哀求然后约会然后把目标赢到手，并制造出超极棒的高潮，案子解决。他并没有这样做的原因是，第一，Phil已经说得很明白他不想和他发生什么关系。第二，Phil是他的长官。第三，Phil是个男人，而那让整个情况变得更复杂了。

基地里大多数人都回家过圣诞去了，而Clint还以为今年他的长官肯定会回家探亲，但他却花了大多数的日子在Clint身边晃荡，时不时拍拍他的胳膊肘让他抬升或者降低几厘米（就好像Clint的射击技术并不完美似的），或是扔给他乏味单调的活儿，即使他俩都明白“乏味单调的活儿”应当在日内瓦习俗中被列作极其残忍的惩罚。Phil从不碰Natasha，但他抓住一切机会和她说话，询问着她的方式，她如何工作，或者他能如何帮助她提升。她很显然被他的善良惊到了，这有点儿可笑，因为Phil才不是个善良的人，除了在所有那些算得上数的情况下。

Natasha很快就察觉到了，当然。Clint很惊讶全世界竟然还不知情。一天晚上，在狠狠踢完他的屁股让他全身肌肉（Clint自己都不知道他还有那些肌肉）都疼起来之后，她说：“我们周二要去白俄罗斯。在此之前解决这个。”

“哪个？”Clint从地板上问道。他对装傻很在行。“你在说什么呀？”

她赐给他一个女性独有的傲慢的恼火表情（Clint一辈子都在不停地收到这种表情）。即使是颠倒过来的那也让他很不自在地扭动了一下，而这和踩在他肩膀上的靴子一点关系也没有。“我们要渗透俄国黑手党。一刹那的犹豫都会要了命。解决它，要么我来替你解决。”

她是认真的。他很受伤，接着又生起气来。“听着，我不知道你们那儿事情是怎样运作的，但我不能就这么走到我们的长官面前开口向他要。”

Natasha刺过来一个眼神，他还没来得及做出防御就被彻底看穿了。她把他拉了起来。“在哪儿都是一样的道理，Clint。你想让他操你——让他操你。”

“不是这样的。”Clint说，恨自己让这个变成了一个问题。如果有办法控制它阻止它发生，他早就做了该死的。

“你试过了。”这不是个问题，只不过它是。

“听着，我需要去接受它好吗？”Clint说，胡乱抹了把脸，“把它从脑子里清除掉。”

“你计划怎么做到这一点呢？”

“我不知道。”

“想办法。”Natasha说着戳了下他的胸口，然后把手覆在他的心脏上，使那从斥责变成了什么更柔和的东西。“别让这个成为遗憾。”

他把手放在她的手上。“没想到你还会关心这类事情。”

“我不会。”她恼火地哼了一声，“但我看出来有些人会。你就会。”

“你是个秘密的浪漫主义者，Tasha。”他回答道，完全预料到了她对他膝盖发出的狠狠的一击，那使他大笑着摔在垫子上。

 

*

那天晚上，舒适而温暖地窝在他的宿舍里，Clint从柜子抽屉最底下拿出他的笔记本和一支Matilda夫人在他十六岁时送给他的钢笔——他所拥有的最好的东西。列单子这事儿他经常在脑海里做，但在这种情况下，Clint不认为他能在除了白纸上以外的地方理清这堆狗屎。

另外，他是个“写下来不闹心”的忠实信徒。

当他舒服地安顿下来，电视开到最小音量时，他向下盯着奶油色的纸页，并经历了一瞬间的“愉悦的恐慌”。他唯一一次经历这个是在Dave把（尖叫着的）他推进了间谍货车然后Phil转过身来冲着他挑起一根眉毛就好像他知道Clint F. Barton所有的秘密。

他又一次因为Phil来到这里。

“我喜欢男人。”他大声说道，只是为了体会一下那是什么感觉。似乎挺对的，话语和长久以来他心里所想的相互吻合——那些在此之前他从未允许自己说过的话。那些话可能会让他被杀，被扔过一个马槽，或者让他在某个偏远的车站跪下来。

他再次低头看着纸页，手里支着笔。他爱这支操蛋的笔，而那感觉很对，因为这是Matilda夫人的笔，因为他写下的每个字好像都来自于她的心。她会骄傲的，他想。

1\. 他从不接受任何人的狗屁。

他轻轻呼出一口气，从字母H的弧度开始一直到句尾。“他从不接受任何人的狗屁。”他说道，并感到如此的安全。

2\. 他总是做正确的事即使有时候那很糟糕。

那让他笑了起来，因为说真的，这他妈都是在说什么。Phil想要他，他知道，他打内心深处，原始而直觉地知道这个。Phil想和他上床，想进入他的身体。他想触碰Clint每一寸皮肤，先用手，然后用嘴。他想要Clint的老二然后他的屁股然后是亲吻亲吻亲吻直到他们无法呼吸。Clint知道，因为Phil仅仅需要看他一眼，然后他们便立刻回到了那间办公室，紧紧贴在一起，Clint的扣子在他的皮肤上留下印迹，舌头在对方的嘴里，Phil的手指环在Clint手腕上，静止地，紧紧地握住他。

3\. 他吻技高超。

Clint不愿太多地去想这个，尤其是当那刺痛依旧存在时。他已经可以承认，受伤的不仅仅是他的自尊心，而现在一旦他走上了这条路就停不下来了。他碰了碰脖子上吻痕的位置，那红肿持续了好几周，而每当Phil看到它时整张脸都会变得一片空白。

4\. 他很强壮，知道自己在做什么。

Clint喜欢能力，而Phil可有一大堆，这也是为什么他被允许看上去像个文案官（那当然也是有目的的）。没有人会相信这个家伙，穿着他的Dolce&Gabana和三百刀的皮鞋系着丝绸领带，会做出任何暴力举动来，更别说当他结果你时会带着一种如此完美的优雅了。他像Natasha一样恐怖，但至少Natasha平时看起来就像个职业杀手。而对于Phil，那可得等到他用一把小小的瑞士军刀干掉一屋子武装到牙齿的恐怖分子之后了。

5\. 我想让他碰我。

他停住了，笔尖停在纸上，想到了Natasha的话。

6\. 我想让他操我。

他从来没有试过。但他会的。他会让Phil做任何他想做的事。而他想要这个，他非常，非常想要——那陌生，奇怪而且疯狂，但现在经过认真思考之后，他意识到这是他们前进的必然方向就好像一辆沿着铁轨走的操蛋的火车。Phil可以不停地说着“不要”以及“规则”以及“不能”直到母牛都回家了，但他们都知道Clint会非常混蛋地（即使那不是他的本意）把Phil逼到极限。等到那时，当Phil的控制力终于坏掉了，他们将毁灭一切阻挡在他们面前的东西。

他硬了。之前那些粘腻的情绪很碍事儿，但现在Clint把它们都清除了，他意识到这事儿不可能不以一场实在的性爱为终点。这太明显了，他想要他的长官。耶稣啊，他是怎么在无知中度过这些年的？

如果那天在办公室里Phil按着Clint让他跪下来，那又会发生什么？当然，这个假设是不可能的。Clint认识他两年了，在这段时间里他认识到Phil是他所见过的最自信的人。他知道自己想要什么，以及如何得到它。Coulson则是完全另外一回事了，但隐藏在那副西装盔甲之下的，是Phil。而Clint只能去想象他的眼睛的样子，当他——当他——

这也就引出了最主要的问题。Clint在性这个方面可不是什么菜鸟——事实上，那在他整个成年阶段都没有间断过。他只不过从来没有——那个。他从来没和男人做过，不是因为他恐同或是怎样，他才不呢，但他一直以为自己属于“阴道小分队”。女人很棒——她们很好闻，她们在正确的地方很柔软，她们会发出最不可思议的声音。Clint喜欢女人。

但是——现在他好好想过了，于是可以承认——他也喜欢Phil。当他感到什么东西很有趣时嘴角那个小小的弧度。当Clint犯傻时他只用五秒钟便能迅速压制住他。他的手足够大，能以Clint想要的方式来推搡他。他现在知道那张嘴能干什么了。他知道那副身体能干什么，而他很生气，甚至愤怒，因为操他的，Clint从来不是个温顺乖巧的人，他从来不会耐心地等着别人采取行动。Phil很自信，但Clint很好战——他知道如何照顾自己，如何得到他想要的。

而他想要Phil。

SHIELD空旷而且安静。这是假期结束前的死寂，孤独在一年中的这个时候最不好受。Clint以前就经历过这个，连续好多年，但之前他有Matilda夫人和Charlie——先不管他人怎么样吧。这个，SHIELD，则是他童年时的孤独，那刺痛得像是切开旧的伤口。

Phil还在这儿。那些菜鸟探员们对此有着各种各样的理论：他是个机器人，他是个神奇生物，他是个外星人。但他们没有看到Clint所看到的——他的黑眼圈，从边边角角散发出来的压力和紧绷，以及嘴角向下的弧度。

他在敞开的门上敲了一下，当那双美丽的，美丽的眼睛抬起来，对上他的目光时，Clint知道他彻底完蛋了。“嘿。”

“嘿。”Phil回答道，稍稍地歪过脑袋，像只金毛猎犬，若有所思。他示意他进来。“已经很晚了。你应该在睡觉的。”

“还有几个小时。”他答道，关上身后的门，Phil的眉毛挑了上去。“我们得谈谈。”

Phil目光回到他的电脑上，敲着鼠标，但Clint能看出他的破绽——脸颊的抽动，键盘上指尖的颤抖。“任务简报应该在七点钟就送到你的房间了。”

“是的。”Clint说，“但那不是我在这儿的原因。”

“那是为了什么，Barton探员？”

他走近了一些，又近了一些，Phil沉默地看着他的一举一动，而Clint的渴望是如此猛烈那几乎变成了一种深入骨髓的物理疼痛。“我想吸你的老二。”

Phil的眼睛睁得大大的，而Clint突然意识到（带着一股火热的厚重的欲望），他让他吃了一惊。他，Clint Barton，让间谍头子吃了一惊。那差点让他大笑起来，兴奋而紧张，不过现在任何从他嘴里发出的声音大概都会变成一个呻吟。他硬得有点儿头晕，硬得让绕过Phil的桌子并走近他变得有点儿痛苦。

Phil盯着Clint的嘴巴，而Clint想要像拆礼物一样拆开他把他吞吃干净。耶稣啊，他怎么可能不知道，他怎么可能这么久都没注意到这个。“Barton——”

“我想要。”Clint说，尴尬而紧张（因为这不是操蛋的《脱衣舞娘》这是现实），Phil瞪着他好像他发疯了一样，而Clint两腿之间还有个挺尴尬的勃起。他试图跪下来但Phil抓住他的手臂，阻止了他。“Clint。”他很轻但坚决地说，“我们已经谈过这个了。”

“不，如果我没记错的话，你谈过这个。”Clint说，因为他是个顽固的混蛋。他纯粹通过意志力来阻止自己抬高下巴。“规则、条例以及长远来看毫无意义的愚蠢的狗屁。”

“那些规则和条例决定了我们能在这儿工作多久。”Phil回答，站起身来让他们的视线齐平。Phil看上去削瘦，疲倦，而在一切面具底下那儿有着极细小的一丝悲伤。那直接击中了Clint的内脏。Phil紧紧地抓住他的肩膀。“我理解你在做什么，而且感到受宠若惊。但这个，这个不能继续下去。”他的脸红了起来，只有一点点，从领子蔓延到耳朵，“我已经为我不合适的举动道过谦了。那是我的错，一个对我们之间的关系造成负面影响的错误。如果你没法再和我一起工作，我需要把你分配给别的人，你能接受的人。”

Clint后退了一步，他没法控制自己，因为操，操，他以前被拒绝过，但从来，从来没有像这样被威胁过，被彻底踢出某人的生活。他后退了一步。

“你不能这么做。”

“我能并且会。”Phil回答道，那悲伤又露了出来，嵌刻在他脸上的每一条纹路里，“我不想那样，但感情会影响到我们的客观判断。”

“感情怎么会——你他妈在开我玩笑吗？”Clint问道，愤怒，受伤而且屈辱，“你想要我，我看得出来，我感觉得到。那可不是什么幻觉，那是你，我，在这间办公室里，操着对方。那是你，在吻我。你现在告诉我那一切对你来说都毫无意义？你没有一点儿感情？”Clint以为Phil第一次说“不”时那已经够糟糕的了，但当Phil看进他的眼睛说着那些话时，他并没有准备好迎接那样的疼痛。“那是个错误。我对于和你发展感情并没有兴趣，现在没有，将来也不会有。你是我的手下，仅此而已。明白了吗？”

他全身都好冷。他来过这儿，一次又一次。没什么新鲜的。“你错了。”Clint听到自己说。

Phil走开了一步，转过身去。“解散。飞机明早八点起飞，别迟到。”

Phil的肩膀紧绷着，脸上很坚决，没有任何商量的余地了。就这样。Clint搞砸了他这辈子唯一一段稳定的感情，就像这样，而现在，他真的没有什么可以失去的了。

他在门口停住了，狠狠盯着木头的纹理。“顺便一提。”他说，回头刚好看到Phil的嘴巴抿成了一条线，“那番话真的很有说服力，如果你没有和我一样硬的话。”

他已经不是个孩子了，他没有摔门。它在他身后轻轻地平滑地合上了。

 

*

他们周二去了白俄罗斯。

Clint很专业。他不是什么操蛋的憔悴黄花，Phil不想要他，那挺疼，但那不意味着他就不是个成年人了。他表现得像个高资历的经过良好训练的狙击手（他本来就是）。一切都变成了Coulson探员和Romanoff探员，而他也像他应该的那样保持沉默，没有俏皮话，没有问题，他甚至没有张一下嘴就干掉了目标。

反过来，他们被一路追杀，差点一不小心玩儿坏了白俄政府（Clint对于间谍那套狗屁不在行得有点令人尴尬），并找到了价值五十万美元的纯可卡因。同时，他们还阻止了对教皇的刺杀行动（他是到镇子上来看望他的教民的）。额外奖金，上帝的羔羊什么的。

等他们回到那个充当行动基地的旅馆房间时，Sitwell坐在沙发上，一条毛巾搭在眼睛上，喃喃道：“我没法承受这堆狗屎了，我再也，再也不会和你们这些人一起出任务了。”

三天之后他们回到了纽约，并被Fury局长瞪了整整一个小时。到最后，Clint已经想到高速公路上去玩儿了。Natasha只是微笑着。终于，Fury举起了双手。“六点前交上你们的报告。解散。”

他和Phil没有说一句话。Clint准时交了他的报告，电子版什么的。他得知“大砍刀”（machete）这个词在结尾并不像他原先想象的那样有两个e，还学会了其他一大堆新词。当某人只有小学六年级教育水平时这种事儿并不稀奇，所以他也没有太责难自己。人生苦短。

到了月底，他们去了辛辛那提，又一个缉毒任务。Clint并不很喜欢那个城市，因为十五年前在辛辛那提Clint撞上了一个家伙试图强奸Matilda夫人。那是他第一次打断别人的下巴，而那让他在少管所待的两个月都值得了。

Clint不喜欢辛辛那提，但他还忍得了。另外，Clint往一个家伙的眼睛里射了根箭（因为他在学校操场上向八岁小孩贩卖海洛因）。他总能看到生活中积极的一面。

他们在接下来的几周里连轴转地执行了七个任务。布拉格，悉尼，科特迪瓦，然后回到本土。休斯顿，新奥尔良，迈阿密，接着又潜进了古巴，在那儿Clint发现Natasha能说一口流利的带着滑稽俄国口音的西班牙语。那之后他们又到了南美海岸并最终破坏了一个全球奴隶交易网络。那很糟糕，那是最坏的一次，但Clint始终喜欢往应得的人身体里射箭，而他非常享受处死那个因成千上万无辜者的苦难而富起来的大坏蛋。

在那之后他们又去了大洋的另一头，而他们的任务也逐渐变得越来越灰暗模糊（随着Fury对于Natasha的参与感到越来越自在）。Clint从来都不是“灰暗模糊”的支持者，事实上，他公开鄙视那个——但在某个时刻他和Natasha不需要知道任务的全局便可以做他们的工作。SHIELD总是让他们知道足够的信息，而当那太接近Clint在沙子里画下的线时，他会直接说出来。Natasha则压根儿没有什么界线，但她足够尊重他，并理解他的出发点。这是他们之间最基本的不同，但这同样也是为什么他们能够成为一个完美的组合。他阻止她太深地滑进她被要求扮演的角色里，而她逼迫他去做必须做的，为了大局利益。没有费任何力气，她便成了他最好的朋友，他的盟友，他的搭档。

她没有问起Phil。没那个必要，其实，因为他们之间只有“目标”，“Barton”和“是的，长官”，以及“目标清除，长官”。冷淡而经过精确的计算。Clint恨着每一个时刻，而最糟糕的是，他只能责怪他自己。

Natasha让他在塞维利亚喝醉了，那有点儿用。她亲吻他，抚摸他，那也有点儿用，直到那没用了，直到Clint操蛋的破碎的心告诉他不。但Natasha——她像他一样破碎，而且不知道该做什么，不知道该如何帮忙。她骂他是个笨蛋然后抱着他度过整个晚上即使他一身的酒精味儿。而那足够了。

然后，是布达佩斯。

 

*

布达佩斯是折磨和爆炸的汽车和叛徒密探以及比SHIELD还要神秘的政府组织，如果那可能的话。那是Patrick Cole和Cliff Benson（Phil Coulson和Clint Barton的化名）被他们的线人出卖，Jasper被绑架，以及Clint并非不小心地毁了布达佩斯，不过那是他们应得的。铁幕垮台已经过去了操蛋的三十年，如果这些极端分子以为他们见鬼的计划还能成功的话那真是疯了，他绝对会毫不犹豫地射杀每一个操蛋的混账。

布达佩斯很冷。Clint三天来已经冻得麻木了，说实话，他倒希望他能躲在什么冰雪覆盖的屋顶上冻得蛋疼等着他们的目标出现。那是他擅长做的，而不是——不是这堆间谍狗屁，不是在一辆补给火车的车厢里干坐着，不是——

“Barton探员。”Phil喃喃道，但Clint在无视他，他真的，真的在无视他，因为如果他低头看那个躺在他大腿上的男人一眼的话他会开始像个蠢货一样闭不上嘴。两天来他的手第一次暖和起来，因为它们正好压着从Phil身体里涌出来的血——他仍旧需要的温热的血，因为Phil还活着，而血可是“活着”的重要组成部分，以及一颗跳动着的心脏。Natasha在低声说着什么，而Clint懂得足够的俄语，知道那些句子在礼貌场合绝对不能使用。不知为什么那让他想笑，不过这已经是够糟糕的一天了，他的承受能力也是有限度的，如果他现在开始笑起来那对谁来说都不会有个好结局。

Natasha用刀把Phil外套上的洞割得更大些，而不是试图替他脱下衣服。她没有说出他们都已经知道的——没有选择，他们必须得做点什么，因为他们距离撤退地点还有几百里地。

Phil，作为中枪的那个，镇定异常。他向上盯着Clint，但Clint无法向下看，他无法，他无法，直到他那么做了。“你是个操蛋的蠢货，长官。”他说，听上去像是刚刚吞下了碎玻璃。

“容易的决定。”Phil平静地回答。

容易的决定，把Clint推开，挡下那颗不属于他的子弹。容易的决定，救了Clint操蛋的命。“无意冒犯，不过那是个非常，非常愚蠢的决定。”火车在他们身下晃动了一下，他的尾骨很难受，但他没有动，一动也没有动。Natasha从他们的急救包里拿出另一根吗啡注射器，毫不啰嗦地扎进他的身体，而Phil甚至没有注意到，冰水淌过Clint的手臂和脖子。她割开自己的外套，迅速而高效地把它扯成布条。他想起来她当时也是这么做的，当Clint是中弹的那个时，腿上着了火。“见鬼了，去挑战那些家伙可真是什么神风狗屁的行为。”（神风kamikaze：二战时日本自杀式特别攻击队）

Phil的嘴角弯成一个小小的无助的弧度，那告诉Clint那针吗啡的效果是有多么棒。“很好玩儿。”

“我赌那的确是。”Natasha将他的手拉开，血从伤口里一股一股地涌出来，和着Phil的每一次心跳。

Natasha对上Phil的目光。“这会很疼。”

“是啊。”Phil同意道。好吧，操。

他没有预料到Phil全身紧绷起来，冒出了冷汗，以及当Natasha开始清理那个伤口时（用他们急救包里的棉花进行包扎，然后，当那个也不够用时，用她的外套）他所发出的小小的无助的噪音。那很混乱，很糟糕，到处都是血，而Clint突然明白了Natasha所说的没有遗憾是什么意思，因为Phil的生命正流得到处都是，红色渗进了地板的木纹里。

Natasha做了什么，Phil颤抖了一下，嗓子里发出一个低低的痛苦的声音。Clint永远，永远也不想再听到那个声音。话语堵在Clint的嗓子里，千千万万的话，等待着一一冲出他的嘴巴。那是大雪覆盖的灰色村庄向后掠去，铁链拴住的篱笆，火车驶过铁轨时无尽的噪音。那是Phil，美丽的眼睛变得透明、遥远，脸像Clint的外套袖子一样苍白。那是红色，那么多的红色，以及Natasha稳定的手指，以极高的效率工作着。Clint来过这儿，他来过他妈的那么多次。他见过光亮从人眼睛里消失的样子，他熟知在那之后到来的疼痛。Phil不能死，不是在这儿，不是现在，在操蛋的俄罗斯的某个见鬼的地方，在一辆闻上去像牛粪的火车上，留下那么多没有做的事，没有说的话。

SHIELD在撤退地点等着他们，一个小时之内Phil进了手术室，十五分钟之后他们得知Phil能活下来，Clint的视线覆满了红色。

他和Natasha消失了。没人对此感到高兴，Clint后来得知，但非常抱歉，他们有任务要完成。

三天之后，他们救出了Jasper（两根折断的肋骨，一根小指骨折，不太坏），粉碎了一条黑市人体器官供应链（他们得知Phil已经被转移出国了，见鬼，而Jasper被命令做了个CT扫描以防万一），把那个出卖他们的混账的牙齿打了出来，然后并非不小心地毁了布达佩斯——或者至少是布达佩斯叛变的神秘政府机关以及国家首脑。

等他们完事了，Maria过来接应他们。她看上去几乎挺满意的（Clint能看得出来，那全写在一个人的眼睛里），而当她要求他们做简报时，Natasha以一种极其恐怖但同时又很好笑的方式露出了她的牙齿。Clint从未见过Hill在那么短的时间里噤了声。

Phil还活着，Maria告诉他们，但Clint对于是什么让他继续活下去则完全没有心理准备——那些机器，插进喉咙里的管子，以及那些针头儿。人们有时把那些全都浪漫化了，Clint想，尤其是那些年轻的实习探员们。现实世界可不是操蛋的肥皂剧，英雄都身穿病号服漂漂亮亮地躺在床上。现实世界是尿和汗的味道，当人们几乎流血致死时他们皮肤冰冷粘湿的触感。现实世界是输液针管附近的紫黑色淤青，胸腔插管旁边皱起的皮肤，通红的眼睛和血液凝结以后留下的铁锈色。

那些实习生们不知道看着你所关心的人变成了一副空壳是什么样子。Clint知道。Clint经历过这个，Clint见过黑色的缝线黑色的淤青和苍白的，苍白的皮肤。

他们给Phil输血，他们三个人一起，然后他昏迷了一整周。直到他醒来Clint都一动不动地待在他身边。因为这儿是SHIELD而SHIELD的所有人都有各自的问题，所以他们没有叫他离开。为表答谢，当有人进来检查他脖子上的割伤和手臂上弓弦留下的五颜六色的淤青时，他并没有咆哮。

Phil没死，但布达佩斯依然很糟糕。

“我们还有六周的见习期。”某个下午当Clint去拜访他时Phil挺抱歉地告诉他，好像Clint是个客人，好像Clint没有在Phil床边的椅子上睡了整整一周，数着他的每一下心跳。Phil的肩膀和一部分胸膛覆盖着那么多的绷带它们简直可以做一套很棒的万圣节服装了，他的眼睛下面青紫得厉害，而那让他苍白得几乎透明的皮肤看上去更糟了。他是那么的美丽Clint几乎无法承受。

“你看起来糟透了。”Clint说，递给他一袋医院东侧有着天使般食物的面包房做的多纳圈。

Phil和他分享他的多纳圈，因为他就是这样的一个好人。Clint看着他咀嚼，他的下巴的移动他的颧骨的起伏以及病号服下面他的肩膀的线条。Phil看着Clint看着他，他是个死亡凝视的大师，但他看不见Clint所看到的——流得到处都是的血，每一次Natasha触碰他的伤口时挂在睫毛之间无助的眼泪，由于休克而变得如此遥远，蓝色的眼睛盯着Clint肩膀后面的某个地方。Clint不记得他这辈子这样害怕过，而他亲眼看着他爸爸杀了他的妈妈。

“有什么事吗，Barton探员？”Phil最终问道，阳光从窗户照进来，只有一点点，刚好足以点亮Phil下巴上的胡茬，微微后退的发际线里的金色。他的脸做了个Clint从未见过的表情，但如果他是个会赌博的人他会说那有点像是胆怯。“现在我大概没法帮到你什么，我恐怕。”

“不。”Clint说。他熟知那门语言：Phil的手指，嘴角小小的抽动，眼角的皱纹。他像是一本隐形墨水写成的书，但Clint已经学会怎样让字词显现出来，用血和汗水和那么多的该死的眼泪。“你这周出院。”Clint听到自己的声音好像从很遥远的地方传过来，“周五，医生说。”

“大概吧。”Phil同意道，靠回到身后的枕头上。他不是个会在别人面前流露出软弱的人，但他们像这样转圈圈已经太久了。

Clint帮他调整着固定在胸前的手臂下面的枕头。他的手指停留了一刻，目光落在Phil的手腕关节上，极细小的一点汗毛。“你没有权力决定。”

“什么？”

Clint吞咽了一下，又吞咽了一下，试图把那句话吐出来。“你差点儿死了。”

“没错。”Phil同意道，因为他是个固执的混蛋，但如此直白似乎也是有解释的。“如果我没记错的话，你每周都会这么干一次。”

Phil还没明白。Clint舔了舔下嘴唇，嘴里很干。“你差点儿死了。我不觉得这没关系。”

“我能挺确定地说，我也不觉得这没关系。”Phil说道。他有那么善良的眼睛。要不是因为这双眼睛那也不会变得这么糟了。

“你不明白。我们在那辆操蛋的火车上然后你快死了，到处都是血还有Natasha还有那些见鬼的村子。”他抱着Phil抱了六个小时，手臂在他的脖子下面弯回来，手指稳稳地放在他的脉搏上。他在晚上无法入睡，因为每次他开始失去意识时都会猛地惊醒，相信如果自己睡着了Phil的心跳就会停止。

“Barton.”Phil说，声音里带着同情和理解，而Clint没法面对这个，他就是，没法。

“不。”他说，因为愤怒而发着抖，又或者只是单纯地发着抖，“你没有权利这么做。你没有权利试图把这个塞进一个小盒子里以便你能把它放到一边去。”

“我并不想把你放到一边去。”Phil说，他的声音是那么善良，那么的“非Coulson”，那么的绝望，“这违反规定，你知道的。”

“到这个份儿上我们早就超越‘违反规定’了。‘违反规定’是三个月前当我的脖子还因为你的嘴而湿着时你命令我离开你的办公室。”Clint吞咽了一下，嗓子很干，“我没有在逼迫你做什么，也不是在下什么最后通牒。但现在这已经超越规定了，我没法继续装作什么事也没有发生，好像我们之间没有这个巨大的没有结果的东西一样。”那要了他的命，说出那句话简直见鬼的要了他的命，但他还是说了出口，“如果我不再是你的下属了，如果我要求换——”

“不。”Phil自动地回答道。他脸上的表情Clint只见过几次，都是在镜子里自己的脸上。有点儿鲁莽，有点儿危险。“那永远不会发生。”他补充道，因失血而苍白的皮肤变得更苍白了一点，“我很抱歉一开始提了出来。”

“我想让我们之间有意义。”他没有说他是多么害怕，有多大的可能这会反咬他们，或者，如果他们之间没有成功将会有怎样操蛋的后果。他没有说出来，因为Clint一辈子都活在杂技演员的高台上，有时他必须得做出选择，有时他必须得走上某条道路，并把理智和常情留在路边。

“你感觉得到。”

“Clint.”

“你感觉到过。”

Phil短暂地闭上了眼睛。“这不对。”他告诉他，挣扎着，挣扎着，而Clint不知道该做什么，该说什么，来让他明白。

“你错了。这是对的，这很好，你感觉到过——你尝过——”Phil的脸一直红到了发根，那看上去很棒，棒极了，然后Clint说，“Phil，那是你和我一起做过的最好的事，而我们以打坏蛋为生。”

“你是我的下属。”

“在工作时。”

“我们一直在工作。”

“并非一直。”Clint向下看着Phil紧紧攥着毯子的手指，“医生说如果你周五出院的话，周末不能一个人待着。”

隔了一秒，Phil说：“不，我不能。”

“也许我可以——带你回你的公寓，保证那儿有吃的，帮你扫扫地什么的。”

他们盯着对方，就好像这不是个范式转换（paradigm shift，指巨变），就好像Phil的回答并不会改写他们对对方的每一点儿认识。Clint从未给过别人如此大的掌控他的权利而他见鬼地害怕，即使他意识到这同时也意味着个人成长，此时此刻。Phil会感到骄傲的，如果Phil没有正坐在他对面的病床上看上去好像马上就要中风了的话。

“也许，”Phil终于说道，他清了清嗓子，又试了一次，“我的确需要点帮助。”

“我知道。”

“还不怎么能动。”

“没有让你动。”Clint飞快地说，感觉心脏马上就要从胸口飞出去了，“我会给你做我最拿手的苹果派。”

Phil慢慢地放松下来陷进他的枕头。他没有在微笑，只不过他在。“我很确定公寓里没有鸡蛋，不过如果有的话你可能需要一整支防生化部队来清理它们。”

“我会去买鸡蛋，还有牛奶，还有咖啡，你喜欢的那种。”Clint说，即使他压根儿不知道Phil喜欢哪种咖啡，如果需要的话，他会买来全世界所有的咖啡，“所以说，就这么定了。”

“就这么定了。”Phil回答道，如此温暖而私密，那让什么东西震动着一路向下到了Clint的脚趾。

“周五？”

“周五。”

“好的。”Clint说，试着不去咧嘴笑得太明显，并在Phil后悔接过他这个烂摊子之前逃走了。

 

 

Chapter 2

 

在过去的几年里他们几乎总是形影不离，所以Clint能辨认出“工作Phil”（和他的便条们）以及“任务Phil”（和他的那些伪装癖，上帝啊他真是个怪物），但“家Phil”则完全是另一回事了。“家Phil”对烤芝士三明治和刚从烘干机里拿出来的袜子情有独钟。“家Phil”热爱糟糕的真人秀节目，并对他最喜欢的那件爱荷华州T恤衫锲而不舍，尽管它在腋下有个洞，他还有一套能让大多数影碟租借店感到羞愧的动作电影收藏。“家Phil”无法做到坐在沙发上一个小时之内不睡着。“家Phil”有他家人的照片和一个最爱的枕头。

“我们认识多久了？”

“四年半。”Clint说，把培根翻了个面儿。太阳正在落下去，房间里开始充满阴影。那很舒服，Clint一天中最喜欢的时间，而在这儿让一切都变得更美好了。“如果算上你跟踪我的六个月的话，将近五年了。”

Phil哼了一声。他不应该看上去那么美丽，当他的皮肤苍白，胳膊还固定在胸前时，但他是一门矛盾的学问，一直都是。“我才没有跟踪你。我不跟踪。”当Clint越过厨房岛台看向他时他看到了清醒的眼睛，而它们本应该因为他们给他的那些强效药而模糊不清的。Clint不太确定这是否说明了他们是有多经常地落入到医疗组的魔掌中。“你是个被误导的孩子。”

“那会儿已经不能说是孩子了，不过‘被误导’倒是真的。”Clint将四块肉饼放到刚煎过培根的平底锅里。厨房里立刻充满了牛肉和培根的香味儿，以及Clint倒进去的那一点啤酒——晚餐食谱的神圣三位一体。

“在那整整四年半里，”Phil继续道，一副受侮辱的样子，“你从来没告诉过我你会做饭。”

“没那个必要。”Phil最喜欢的啤酒的味道很亲切，舒服，还有一点淡淡的“Phil”在里面。“我生命中的大部分女人都会做饭。妈妈在镇子外面的一个小餐馆儿工作，Matilda夫人每天晚上都得喂饱整个马戏团。”

“给我讲讲她。”Phil说道，就好像他从没读过他的档案，就好像他并不认识Clint的一点一滴。

他翻了翻肉饼，看着牛肉的肌理开始泛红。“她是我的养母。”他看着烤箱上面微波炉里的倒影。在他身后Phil的表情隐藏在黑色的玻璃里头。“挺滑稽的，把胡子夫人当作母亲。”

“我不觉得滑稽。”Phil透过模糊的深色玻璃直直地看回来，“她是什么时候领养你的？”

“从来没有正式领养。”Clint把锅从炉子上端下来，给每块肉饼配上美式吐司和蛋黄酱。他在Phil对面坐下来，把一个盘子推到他面前，把Phil的水换成了一杯冰茶和两粒蓝色的药片。他为Matilda夫人也做过这些，在她因为疼痛而颤抖，发着高烧时搂着她。当那一切快结束时，他记得看着她拧紧大提琴的琴弦，听着她轻快地描述着她的音乐的美好，以及它是如何将她从当下带离出去，使她与整个世界都平等了。他怎么可能说得清看着她慢慢衰弱死去时的悲伤？“她病了很长时间。”Clint最终说，“她总是说她知道自己什么时候会死，不过她从来没向别人透露过这个信息。”

他咬了一口汉堡，但Phil很安静，吃着，看着。好吧。“马戏班子里的人都很不同。”他继续道，一边咀嚼着，“有些人想干这行儿，从小就想做和动物有关的工作，或者是继承了这个饭碗，但大多数的人都是活在夹缝里的。没有人在体制内，就算你在也没什么关系，因为你不纳税。我们凑在一起是因为别无选择。当她死的时候——”他停住了，等着喉咙里的结慢慢消失。“她很棒。最好的。那时候我们凑起来的钱买不起一个墓碑，但是Joe——他是马戏团的头儿——在她的坟墓边种了一棵橘子树，这样她就可以有块儿挺不错的地方，远看着密西西比河，闻着橘子树的花香。”

“你为什么没和我说起过这些？”Phil安静地问道。

“Matilda夫人属于我的私密的事情。”Clint说，合理且坚定地，好像他很自信，好像他没有操蛋地害怕自己说错了话。

他看到Phil突然领悟了他的话。粉红慢慢从T恤领子爬上了他的脖子。“我也是吗？”

“是的。”Clint说，咧嘴笑着，嘴里还嚼着薯条。“这吓到你了吗？”

“没有。”光线恰好形成了最完美的角度，而哦，耶稣啊，他是那么美，夕阳落在他的皮肤上，那让他的眼睛蓝得好像在发光一样。“在脑子里重新定义你似乎还挺难的。”

“亲爱的，你现在早应该知道了，我不能被定义。”

Phil哼了一声，那是Clint听到过的最美好的声音。

他们在舒适的沉默中吃着，只有灶台冷却时发出的微小声音和纽约城的车流声，安静而沉闷地隐藏在背景里。Clint意识到他在很长，很长的一段时间里都没有感到如此放松过了。太阳已经消失了，夜晚潜了进来。此刻就只有他们两人，灶台上的灯亮着，起居室里台灯的暖光洒在房间的角落里。“所以说，我给你讲了Matilda夫人的事，我还给你做了我的超级棒的汉堡。”

“哦，原来如此。”Phil说，而Clint简直无法相信，那家伙竟然在调侃他，嘴角微微弯了上去。这不是“工作Phil”的愉快表情，而是某种更自由更私密的东西。他玩儿着他的杯子，沿着那一圈凝结的水印转着它。“你先用好吃的来磨软我，这样我就会向你倾诉衷肠。”

“这样才公平。”Clint开心地回答，“来嘛。从小事儿开始，如果你觉得害羞的话。”

“你已经知道我的所有事儿了。”

“这可绝对是狗屁。我只知道你让别人知道的，间谍先生。”

他看到了Phil的坏笑，那感觉有点儿像是赢了头彩。“说来听听，探员。”

“我知道你喜欢美队，”Clint掰着手指头说道，“Jasper说他见过你一边流血一边买那些破烂儿，伙计你真是有病。”

“只有一次。”Phil翻了个白眼。“还有，那只是个擦伤。”

“第二，”Clint抢过他的话，因为，啊哈，“我知道你当过兵。”

“哦是吗？你知道这个？”

“没错。”Clint愉快地回答。一股欲望从他的脊柱根部向上蔓延到了头骨。“我不觉得你像是刻板的空军型的，更像是脚踩在地上的——也许是海军，不过我知道你不怎么喜欢水。而且你没有他们所说的那种‘锅盖头’，这排除了海军陆战队。陆军？”

“你还说你对间谍那堆狗屁不在行。”

“就是说嘛。”Clint咧嘴笑着，“你要把我夸到天上去了。”

“那你可太容易讨好了。”哦Clint可真是彻彻底底没救了。“我高中一毕业就入伍了。我父母恨死这个了。爸爸好几年没有和我说话，直到我去了海湾。”

“你参战了？”

“一点点。”Phil说，但Clint认出了他眼里的某种东西，冰冷，沉重。“在那儿我遇到了Fury——Nick当时在CID（宪兵刑事调查部）工作，他们带了一帮新入伍的孩子在伊拉克调查一起谋杀案。”

“Fury在你服役的时候就招募了你？他能这么做吗？”

“总有一天你会明白Fury能做他想做的任何事。”

Phil的眼睛（上帝耶稣啊他的美丽的蓝眼睛）变得遥远。作为一个话不多的人，他总是格外小心措辞，就好像它们意味着一切，就好像他的话即是他本身，是定义Phil整个人的根基。Clint一直都知道这一点，但亲眼看到这个，看着他整理着自己的思路，就像是得到了一个礼物，就好像Clint越过了表面的那层“探员”和“规章”和“责任”，看到了什么温暖的，私密的，属于他的东西。

“我喜欢军队。”Phil说，再次转着他的杯子。现在那里面更多是融化的冰块而不是茶了，琥珀色隐藏在模糊透亮的冰冷中。“并非所有事，当然了。但那骨架——那种结构——我喜欢那个。做一个必要的整体中的一部分。”

“你想念那个。”

“有时。”他对上Clint的目光，“那对我来说并不好。我更适合做这份工作。”

“做间谍头子，你是说。”

“你知道我不是，对吧？”Phil赐给他一个透着满满的圆滑和狡黠的有趣神情，一个伪装得那样无辜的神情，那让Clint忍不住大笑起来。

“放屁。食物链在你之上的只有多少，四、五个人？而且还是算上了美国总统。Jasper发誓说你拥有不存在的权限，别——”他停住了，因为耶稣基督啊他之前从来没有想到过这个。“你怎么会摊上我？”

“什么意思？”

“你是间谍头子。你是Fury最有用的一只眼。你失踪去执行关乎国家利益的伟大任务。你从着火的房子里救出婴儿从树上救下猫咪。你基本上就是国土安全局的三分之一。”他盯着Phil，痛恨自己喉咙里突然涌上的一股绝望，一股他没有权利感到的绝望。“我真的危险到让他们把我分配给你的程度吗？”

对此Phil能有一千种回答。他应该有。但他只是观察着Clint，用他的死亡凝视认真地观察着，然后选择着用词。“你没有问为什么军队对我来说并不好。Fury看出了我作为领导者的缺点。他是唯一一个拆穿我的人。”

“你在说什么啊？”

Phil耸了耸肩，“他说我吸引了不好的关注。当你总是倾向于让自己被杰出人才包围起来时，上面的高官们总是会很紧张。”

当他明白Phil的意思时Clint感到脸颊这么多年来第一次烧了起来。他想找块该死的石头藏起来，不过那样的话他就看不到Phil的表情是如何变得温暖，以及他微笑的样子，那个弧度，那样美丽，Clint从未见他这样笑过。那让他的胃蠕动起来让他的耳朵变得滚烫脚跟不停地拍打着地面。

那个时刻在真正开始以前便已经过去了，而Clint站起来给他们俩添上茶只是为了让自己的手有事情可做。

他脑子里唯一的念头是耶稣基督啊他真是完蛋了。

 

*

（他们第一次亲吻——真正的亲吻，“嘿也许我们应该试着来一发”的那种亲吻——并不是就着烛光晚餐，或者什么华丽着装的约会，或是沿着河岸散步水里漂着操蛋的浪漫小蜡烛，或者什么其他狗屎。 那只是他们俩个人，站在Phil公寓楼地下室的干洗房，叠着袜子和毛巾和短裤，旁边还有一瓶洗衣液和一瓶操蛋的衣物柔顺剂，因为Phil是个喜欢让自己的衣服闻上去像春天的小草的衣橱婊。

那并不是说他别有用心——当他说自己是来帮助折了翼的Phil时，他是认真的。他不知道是因为什么。那光线，青草的味道，以及Phil在那可怕的荧光灯底下的样子：脸上的每一道纹路和线条都藏在阴影里，他的眼睛温暖得发起光来。Clint的胃沉了下去，肚脐下面深深的地方好像有只拳头攥紧了，而他的大脑向他身体的每一寸都发出了一个非常操蛋的，清晰的信号——我想亲他。那是如此清晰，如此狂放自由——Clint当然想要亲他，这可是Phil，而亲吻是他们一直都应该做的。

他感觉自己变回了孩子。他想要偷偷贴近些但却不知道自己的手该往哪儿放——他想要沿着Phil嘴巴的线条舔过去直到它向他张开，直到它成为他的，但又不确定自己是否会被接受。他将谨慎都抛得远远的，他把规则都扔到了脑后，操他的规则，他这辈子从没有如此渴望过一样东西。

“Clint？”Phil问道，盯着他的嘴，而Clint好奇他在性爱之后听上去会是什么样子，那让他想象着Phil跪在Clint两腿之间，想象着自己跪在Phil两腿之间，然后他的全身都开始燃烧起来。

“嗯？”

“这是个错误。”

“是啊。”Clint说，因为它是，因为如果这一切都搞砸了他们将彻彻底底的完蛋了。别人都不愿意和他一起工作，因为什么神风狗屁的原因，不管怎么说，那是Phil的领域——而Phil，先不说神风狗屁，有个需要维护的名声。“我不在乎。”

“你应该在乎。”Phil说，但当Clint绕过桌子走过来时他并没有动。当Clint的手触到他的脸他们的嘴巴只有几英寸远时他并没有动。“这会改变一切。你不明白多少。”

“我知道。”Clint说，舔了舔嘴唇，“我想亲你。太想了，没法控制。对不起。”

Phil的表情变得黑暗，某种私密的深深的极度性奋的东西。Clint从喉咙深处发出一声噪音，Phil的手指缠绕上他后颈处的头发，轻轻摇晃他了一下。“别道歉。”他说，拇指划过Clint下巴的曲线，“别为了向我索要什么而道歉。明白吗？”

他硬得头晕。“这个我做得到。”

Phil只比他高一点儿，只有一点儿，而他如此温柔地将Clint的下巴向后抬起，眼睛盯着他的嘴。“这是你想要的吗？”

操。操。“是的。我——是的。”

“你喜欢那个，当我在办公室里直接拿走我想要的时候。”

“是的。”Clint喘息着说，因为，耶稣啊。“那时我不知道。”

“我也不。”Phil告诉他，而Clint相信他。那是一件他们很早以前便应该知道的关于对方的事。“我不玩儿游戏，Clint。”

“那会毁了我们。”

“没错。”Phil的手指很温柔，轻轻地拉扯着Clint，以他想要的方式。那个吻，当Clint在他底下张开嘴时，很柔和——完全不像之前的那个会留下淤青的热辣的吻。他使用他的嘴，就像使用任何其他东西一样，有着极强的目的性，好像他非常清楚自己在做什么，来吧Barton别有所保留。Clint亲过一大堆人，但和Phil在一起时那感觉像是回到了第一次，好像他是个操蛋的孩子在体育馆后面亲吻着明星四分卫，那样火辣他的头发竖了起来他的老二抽动着然后舌头忽然参与进来而Clint彻底完蛋了。

Clint慢慢地开始对Phil香皂的气味，短硬的胡茬碰上嘴唇时的触感，以及当Phil吞咽时喉结的滑动上了瘾。当Clint用舌头去追踪它，Phil猛地吸进一口气就好像他无法控制。“这是你想要的吗？”Phil再次问道，早已迷失了。他的瞳孔放大嘴唇因为亲吻而红肿。Clint颤抖了一下，拇指划过他的嘴角，在Phil说话时紧紧盯着那里。

“是的。”Clint喃喃道，“这是我想要的。约会，亲吻，完整的一套。耶稣啊，Phil，我不会为了随便什么人做这些，我不会为了随便什么人而冒险丢掉饭碗。”

Phil做了个表情，一个新的表情，那是什么美妙的破碎的极其不可思议的东西，就好像二十年的生日礼物都集中到了一块儿。Clint看到那个时笑了起来，开心极了。“好吗？”

“好。”Phil说，并把他拉进了怀抱。）

 

*

问题是：当“工作Phil”和“家Phil”撞在了一起，要回到Coulson和Barton几乎是不可能的。

Phil回到了岗位上，而变化对于每一个长了眼的人来说都显而易见，更别说和他们一起工作的人了。在餐厅里他们坐得离对方太近了一点，除了在射击场以外Clint花了大部分时间驻扎在Phil的办公室里用他的平板电脑玩儿蜘蛛纸牌。他们闭口不提Phil康复之后的第一个任务，在那之后他们盯着对方，身上覆满了不属于他们的血，重重地喘息着，他们没有当场在总部中央啃上对方的脸真是个奇迹。他们差点儿没能忍到Phil的办公室，并且的确没能忍到躺下来——Phil只是将他推到门上，一只手把Clint的手腕拷在他的头顶上，把他俩的拉链都弄开，然后给他们两人各来了一发手活儿。在同一时间。

（在那结束的十秒钟之后，嘴唇还因亲吻而肿胀，皮肤还因高潮而粉红，Phil把Clint的裤子拉上然后把他扔出了他的办公室，脸上带着一副困惑的惊恐神情，就好像他不敢相信他刚刚做了什么但如果Clint不赶紧滚他妈的蛋的话他还会再做一次。）

那也许就是结局了，如果Phil没有带他回家吃饭并用一种如此的精准性和技巧来吸他，直到Clint的尖叫声差点儿把大楼震塌的话。Clint也照样偿还，开始的几秒钟吓得够呛，直到他对那个味道，那热度，以及Phil勃起的重量上了瘾。这个星球上没有任何操蛋的东西能够和Phil脸上的潮红，张开的嘴，以及皮肤下面肌肉的滚动相比较，当Clint吸他时。那粗糙而毫无章法，但他在不断学习，学习着怎样让Phil发出响亮的，无助的噪音。

Phil把他推到了他的床上，而Clint还没有从那上面下来。

问题很简单。Clint没法看到他身着西装而不想起Clint帮他换绷带时的样子，赤裸的，赤裸的肩膀，以及隐藏在衬衫领带下面的肌肉的线条。他没法看到整齐服帖的头发而不想起当他的手指划过其中时它们支楞起来的样子，以及Phil微笑的方式，某种放松的自由的美丽的东西，藏在嘴角的弧线中。

问题很明显。能被招进SHIELD的人都不笨，而Clint知道有现金被押了进去，他知道人们在等着他们很大声并且很公开地做一次。这超越规定太远了但Clint没法停下来，即使他知道他在搞砸一切，知道Phil会丢掉他的饭碗，而Clint会被一脚踹出去。

“我在搞砸这个。”某个周六晚上他说，四肢摊开在地上，因为Natasha在过去的一个小时内太多次地把他放倒在那儿，他还剩下两个脑细胞能蹭到一块儿去那真是个奇迹。“还有，嗷。”

“你的步伐太乱了。”Natasha说，并用一股她娇小的体型不应该有的力量把他拉了起来。她向上盯着他就像一只小小的致命的蜘蛛，并把他向后推了两英尺。“你分心成这样，说明性爱对你没有一点好处。”

“说真的，不知道人们都是怎么处理这些狗屎的。”他说，再次抬起两只手，摆好格斗姿势。他试图混合着打，因为有时他太过于依赖右腿来维持平衡。

他一连串地犯了三个新手错误，当他再次沦落到向上盯着天花板时他一点儿也不惊讶。更糟的是，他以前阻挡过那个攻击，他知道该怎么挣脱她的束缚，怎样打破她的控制。

他喘息着，后背酸疼，左腿抽痛着，并呻吟了一声。“耶稣啊，女人，有点儿同情心吧。”

带着一种芭蕾舞者的优雅，她盘腿降落到他身边，并给了他一个恼火的宠爱的表情，那让Clint畏缩了一下。“从头说起。”

Clint把胳膊挡在眼睛前，这样他就不用看到她的同情了。而他的确很值得可怜，耶稣基督啊他简直就是妈咪，我是基佬吗？的海报代言人，不过是多了点儿胡茬，少了点儿青春期的花痴和糟糕的情诗。“Coulson和我，我们，你知道的。”

“然后？”

“你什么意思，然后？”Clint质问道，抬起一个胳膊肘，从手臂下面盯着她。“我和我的长官有一腿难道还不够吗？我的男性长官？”

她哼了一声，某种有趣而柔软的东西而上帝啊，他也爱她，她是发生在他身上最好的事情之一。“他床上功夫很好，对吧？”

“老天爷，是的。”他说，她的笑声让他吃了一惊。“你根本想象不到。跟他在一起简直太好了，所有事都是——我是说，他对此有点儿经验，所以我们至少不会像两个处男一样在黑暗里摸索。他知道该如何让那个很棒。”

“他看上去像是这个类型的。”她赞同道。他能感到她在看着他，用那种能把他剥到只剩骨髓的方式，就好像她能看到所有让他维持运作的零件。“你在害怕什么，Clint？”

“失去他。”他立刻说，“我不想让他不得不在SHIELD和我之间选择。”

Natasha把手放在他跳动的心脏上，靠过来直直地看进他的眼睛里。“你怕了。”她说，一刀斩破了他所有的伪装，就像她一直做的那样。

他吞咽了一下，将手放在她的手上面。“万一这些狗屁都白费了呢？万一这有个糟糕的结局？他会离开的，Natasha，或者我不得不离开。我们没法回到以前那样。这也是为什么他这么久以来一直在把我推开。这会毁了一切的。”

“没人说你必须离开。”她说，摊开来躺在他身边。他们都向上盯着天花板。她的头发碰到了他的鼻子，那闻上去像是丁香和香草，温暖而柔软地贴着他的脸颊。“你爱他。”

他张开嘴——停住了。

“Дурак（傻瓜），”她宠爱地嘟囔道，“这儿可没有规则或者指南。约他出去。晚餐，饮料。谈话。”

“你是指约会？花哨裤子，预订桌位，所有那些狗屁？”

她用一边胳膊肘撑起身子，并赐给他一个他所见过的最完美的傲慢女性鄙视神情。那很美妙，他想抓拍一张照片永久珍藏起来，而在她说出那句话以前他已经开始咧嘴笑了，“那又不是什么火箭科学。”

 

*

这种事儿到头来总有个滑稽的结局，因为如果他没有听从Natasha的建议，男人起来，并邀请Phil和他来一场真正的约会（在39街的一家意大利餐厅）的话，他永远也不会知道Banner。

（那是个新时代嬉皮士餐厅，Clint在预定前可一点儿都不知道。那儿的孩子都戴着围巾和帽子——耶稣啊那么多的帽子——穿着讽刺体恤衫，还有个家伙穿着他的小妹妹的芭比毛衣。老板娘不允许他们入座除非他们的穿着能够“融入环境”。Clint差点就让她带着她的环境滚他妈的蛋了，但他为了这场约会专门穿上了正装所以约会是必须有的。另外，Phil实在太爱伪装了以至于无法对此毫无兴趣。Clint将他的领带变成了一条时髦围巾，并把裤脚塞到靴子里，而Phil则完全去掉了领带，然后把衬衫袖子卷了上去。这大概是Phil能做到的最讽刺的地步了，而这本身也够讽刺的。他们花了大半个晚上冲对方坏笑着，并把嬉皮士的作风延续到了小费上，他们留下了价值50美元的从Clint钱包里翻出来的卢布。）

问题是，Clint是个级别四的探员。而那挺不错的（事实上，那真是操蛋的超级棒，考虑到他加入SHIELD也只有四年），但他和Phil还没太在一个级别上。Phil的级别，当然了，是间谍头子。Phil大概是个级别两万八之类的，不管怎么说，高中的最高点。他知道只有Fury才知道的狗屁。那棒呆了，因为Phil是Clint的人而他拥有这婊子。

所以说，不管怎样，Clint大概永远也不会知道老Brucey的事儿，直到，他们离开饭店时Clint听到了城市另一头传来的沉闷的爆炸声，突然之间Phil的手机疯了一样地叫起来，然后他在3.2秒钟内从“家Phil”摇身变成了“BAMF Phil”。

“那些是怪物！”Clint大喝道。SHIELD已经到了现场，他们的间谍货车里的武器多到能拦下一辆脱轨的火车，于是Clint也把自己武装起来，好像他要去踢某人的屁股似的，对此——好吧，哈。

Phil让他穿上了防护甲，不是因为那些怪物要开枪射他而是因为那些怪物正在互相扔公交车就好像那只是易拉罐。它们一共有两只并且在冲着对方大声吼叫，Clint觉得自己的脑袋都震了起来。“记得去年我们找到Natasha之后我失踪了一段时间吗？”Phil问他，非常善良地没有提起Clint的感情危机，一边帮他系紧背心。“这就是原因。”

“那些是怪物！”Clint又说了一遍，因为在整个英语语言里都没有足够的见什么鬼来充分地表达这个事实：两只肥屁股的绿怪物正占据着126街就好像这儿是它们的私人拳击场。

“是啊。”Phil告诉他，把四条备用弹夹塞到他的背心里。“黄色的那只是敌人。”

“那儿有两只怪物，它们都是绿色的。”Clint大喊道，不过好像也不是，其中一只似乎有一点黄绿黄绿的，并长了一张只有它母亲才会爱的脸，而另一只倒还看上去有点儿像人类，只不过非常大非常绿而且非常生气。

SHIELD以及整个纽约警署都在尝试着控制局面，但那在开始以前便是徒劳了。小绿以及那是什么鬼玩意儿根本无法被控制，它们是嚼碎大楼扔汽车像扔玩具一样的野兽，使劲儿把对方往地里揍直到人行道和混凝土碎块四处飞溅。这不像是电影，不像是在观看霸王龙和金刚干上一架——这是纯粹的混乱，这是整个城市在他脚下毁灭，以及两头野兽的吼叫声在他的心脏里回响。它们俩一共打了二十分钟，而Clint觉得如果它们再坚持久一点点整个城市都会被毁掉。

三百个平民身亡——老人，年轻人，孩子，婴儿——还有两倍多的人受了伤。整栋整栋的公寓楼带着里面的一个个家庭灰飞烟灭。那个街区下面大部分的地铁都坍塌了，还有辆地铁车厢像易拉罐一样被压瘪了，人们还困在里面。哈莱姆区没有电，没有水，煤气管道泄露了，那让大部分的城区都着起火来。十四名SHIELD探员，二十八名警察，以及十二名消防员丧生。

他们在糖山（Sugar Hill）的中间设立起一个战地医院，数十名医生和护士在治疗着伤患。救护车尖叫着，人们哭喊着，空气中满满都是血和煤气和汽油的味道。Clint不知疲倦地工作着，整个晚上一直到了天亮。他帮忙搜索哈莱姆区下面那辆撞毁的地铁车厢，五十多人里只有两名幸存者。他从一家坍塌的商店里救出一个孩子并感到失败透顶，因为她的妈妈死了而Clint知道那是什么滋味儿。在某个时刻军队来了，操蛋的家伙，花了他们足够长的时间。但在他们的帮助下更多的幸存者被救了出来，从一家杂货店以及对面街上的公寓楼里。

当Phil来找他时，他正坐在一辆救护车的后面，让一个护士包扎他的头。他的声音整个晚上都在Clint的耳朵里响着，一个始终的，安稳的存在，但当他停在Clint面前时他身上覆盖着泥土和汗水并溅满了血，怒火从他的每一寸散发出来。Clint从未见过如此美妙的东西。“嘿。”他说，然后微笑起来。

Phil呼出一口气就好像他很长很长时间一直在屏着呼吸。“他们说你摔了下去。”

“没错。”他闭上眼睛，那个急救员走开了，那很好，那甚至很棒因为就算她在这儿Clint也会这么做。“只有一点点。”

“你是个糟糕的骗子。”Phil尖刻地回答道，而没错，好吧。“从哪儿？”

“图书馆的屋顶。怪物，Phil，怪物——”但Phil没在听他说话，他检查着Clint脸一侧的划伤，他的太阳穴，红色已经渗过了那里的绷带。Phil闻上去像血，像打斗，像战争。他的手坚定，永远不会颤抖，而那是Clint所见过的该死的最热辣的事情。

“我没法告诉你太多。”他说，轻轻碰了碰Clint颧骨上方的淤青，按压着那里，寻找着断裂的骨头。

“我猜也是。”Clint向上看着他，“有一会儿你的无线电联系不上了。”

“是的。”他说，拇指划过Clint的眼角，“抱歉。”

“我很担心。”

“我也是。”

Clint吞咽了一下，那挺疼，而他不知道是因为他的喉咙很干还是什么别的原因，但当他试图说话时他的声音很哑。“我没告诉你我喜欢这个，我们有的这个。我不想搞砸它，所以如果我的确搞砸了你必须得告诉我。这也是我通过那个嬉皮士饭店想要说明的，顺便一提，我不知道那是个嬉皮士饭店，抱歉。”

他不认为他以前见过Phil脸上的那个表情。那是某种美妙的惊艳的东西，而且它和不是喷嚏，你让我头疼但我仍旧觉得你很有趣，以及不敢相信你让我靠得这么近混杂在一起。那很美，而Clint感到整个胸腔很热很紧而且充满了什么，就好像他的内部有那么多的东西他根本没法全部盛得下。

而即使在那个时刻他该死的对讲机响了起来Fury的声音从另一头传过来，Phil依旧弯下身子吻上了他。

 

*

十月份，Stark工业集团的Tony Stark被亿万富翁式地绑架了，接着又被营救，然后贸然行事，给自己造了台可穿戴的（还会飞的）机关枪，最后宣称自己是“铁人”。

如果说SHIELD吓得够呛实在是轻描淡写。Clint这辈子都没见过那么多人那样担心地绞着他们的手。Phil觉得那滑稽极了。当他从洛杉矶回来之后他宣布Stark是个“无害但厉害的疯子”，不过他说这话时带着“官僚腔”，或者也可能是“Phil腔”，所以那听上去要善良多了但那归根到底还是一回事。

不过，当他在Clint的身边躺下来时，他将嘴唇贴上Clint的肩膀并承认道，“那是PTSD。”

时间晚得快要变成早晨了。雨水洒了进来，他能在Phil的皮肤上闻到雨的味道，听到东边什么地方远远地传来雷声。“是啊。”Clint喃喃道，半醒着，浴室的灯光洒到房间里来，照在床上。他感觉到Phil一寸一寸地放松下来，最终疲倦地叹息着摊在他身旁，一只手臂环上Clint的身侧。“Stark在阿富汗待了多久？”

“将近三个月。被救之后又在兰德斯杜尔（Landstuhl，德国城市）待了六周。”

“是真的吗？他胸腔里那玩意儿？”

“Jasper得学学怎样闭上他的嘴。”Phil冷冰冰地回答，就好像他没在用鼻子蹭着Clint耳朵后面那块地方似的。

“Jasper是八卦之王，你怎么会不知道这个。”Clint的指尖沿着Phil拇指指甲的边缘滑过去，经过关节，直到Phil的手指和他的交缠在了一起。“和他工厂里的那个一样，对吗？”

Phil有一会儿没说话，但Clint非常了解“思考中的Phil”所以他等着。Phil的呼吸扫过Clint后颈的头发，他的心跳稳稳地抵着Clint的后背。“他们不得不取出他的一部分胸骨和肋骨才装得下那东西。”最后他说。

“医生？”

“恐怖分子。”Phil喃喃道，Clint猛地吸进一口气。“在他被营救之后那东西没法儿被取出来。那个反应堆现在有两个功效——阻止他胸腔里的弹片进入他的心脏，以及为他的肋骨和脊柱提供结构上的支撑。即使手术做得很成功，那种程度的重构和移植也会大大损害他的生命健康。”他的拇指温柔地划过Clint的手背。“兰德斯杜尔的外科医生尽了他们的全力，但即使是他们最糟糕的水平也会比他所经历的那些要好。给他做第一次移植的人用了一个油漆罐的底儿。”

“耶稣啊。”Clint低声说，因为——耶稣啊。他甚至不希望这些发生在他最大的敌人身上。

“那很糟。”Phil同意道，将他们的手指缠在一起。

房间里安静下来，直到Clint只能听到空气经过通风管道的声音，以及Phil公寓外面远处城市的喧嚣，东边雷声滚滚。Phil还醒着，思考着什么，而Clint让他去琢磨那些事儿，让他思考，因为那是他需要做的。

“我不觉得他很危险。”Phil最终说，“不安，痛苦，是的。但不危险。Fury也不觉得，不过他要派Natasha去做一阵子卧底以防万一。”

“好吧这就是了。”Clint说，在黑暗中咧起嘴，“在这种情形下我太愿意做一只墙上的苍蝇了。你能想象得到吗？她会把他的屁股生生端给他并且让他心甘情愿的。”

Phil在他身后颤抖，惊讶而无助地笑着。“Clint。”

“他彻底完蛋了，可怜的混蛋自己还不知道呢。”

“这可不一定。他有个爆竹一样的助理。”Phil说道，贴着Clint的皮肤微笑起来。他在Clint的脖子上，耳朵后面的位置印下了一个亲吻。“我很惊讶你没有离开。还以为你回总部去了。”

Clint僵住了，盯着房间那头的蓝色窗帘，浴室的灯光把它们染成了金色。“他们不需要我。”

“我很高兴。”Phil安静地说，而Clint能看出来他的确是。那在他肚子里面开启了一股暖流，激烈得吓人却又他妈的那么棒，他只想翻个身把自己埋在里面并彻底忘记那段没有人要他的日子。

Phil吻进他肩膀和脖子之间的地方，嘴唇擦过Clint脉搏跳动之处，那让他颤抖起来，好像他完全不知道自己轻易的坦然的接纳所带来的后果。“我不在的时候还好吗？”

“眼巴巴地思念你。”Clint说，装腔作势地轻叹一声。当他吞咽时喉咙里的结有点儿疼。“喂了你的猫。”

“我没有猫。”

Clint眨眨眼。“喂了那只不停挠门直到我让她进来并给了她一些我买的猫粮的猫。”他修正道。Phil微笑着吻上了Clint肩胛骨之间的弧线，经过他皮肤上的老鹰纹身。“吓哭了一个新实习生，抱歉。在射击场打破了我自己的记录。”

“不可能。”Phil说，Clint感到脊柱划过一阵出乎意料的火花，蜿蜒着向下，给途径的地方带来热度。他突然意识到自己几乎赤裸着，只穿了条内裤，而Phil却还穿着一半的衣服。

他身体的另外某些部分也警醒起来，他抖了抖，脚趾在毯子里蜷曲起来。“嘿，你在后面干什么呢？”他问道，但忽然Phil的手向下滑过他的肚子伸进了他的内裤里而哦，哦。好吧。

他开始颤抖起来，向后转身直到他的嘴遇上了Phil的，他的手指插进了他的头发里。Phil屈服了，靠上Clint的肩头以便他们能像孩子一样亲热，一切都该死的那么容易，那么舒服，那么正确。“我们没有讨论过这个。”

“你需要吗？”Phil贴着他的嘴角，他喉咙的弧线问道，一边温柔地，温柔地抚摸着Clint的家伙。如果是别的什么人的话Clint早就一拳打在他们脸上了，但那来自Phil而他知道那完全是真心诚意的。事实上那有一点出乎意料，让他有点喘不过气来。

“不。”Clint翻身平躺下来，让Phil只好半挂在他身上。他伸展着，脚趾蜷曲，因为他爱Phil忍不住盯着看他手臂肌肉鼓动的样子。“你可以继续了。”

“哦，我可以吗，我的陛下？”Phil问道。Clint咧起嘴来，两只手一起滑进Phil的头发，破坏了它们日常的整齐规矩。

他们俩一起脱着Phil的衣服——Clint对付那一千个小小的扣子，Phil解开皮带脱下裤子。当Phil将他压回到毯子里时，他颤抖了一下。那很火辣，甚至可以说是翻天覆地的，因为Phil的舌头和双手和指尖能够让Clint的身体做些他甚至不知道自己能做的事情。Clint在此之前从来没有经历过这样的性爱，摊开在床上好几个小时只为了操。这是床，这是赤身裸体，而Phil的舌头滑进了他的肚脐，那儿直接连着他的老二。

他呻吟着，很大声，Phil在他上面笑了起来，那个混蛋。Clint试图去弹他的额头，但Phil抓住了他的手并吮吸着他的前两根手指，用牙齿轻轻地磨蹭它们。“我想吸你。”他说，一边吻着Clint的指尖，“可以吗？”

耶稣啊。这不对，Phil从他分开的两腿之间向上看着他等待着吸他的老二的许可而这太不对了。就跟Clint会说不似的，就好像历史上竟会有人对这张美丽的嘴巴说不似的。

“等等。”他叫道，而Phil很负责任地等着，因为他是个绅士而Clint绝对不会承认他有点感官过载了。

他侧身拉开床头抽屉，在里面一阵乱翻。那儿有几本书，一瓶泰诺感冒药，一双袜子，还有一整年的国家地理杂志，一个（底层抽屉里那把柯尔特手枪的）备用弹夹，以及一只伤心的，孤独的套套。

“你他妈在逗我吗？”Clint质问道，“怎么回事？”

“什么？”

“没有润滑剂？”

他愉快地看着Phil的脸变得通红。“润滑剂？”他问道，Clint目光下移看到Phil的家伙在内裤里跳动了一下。

他呻吟起来，平躺回去，因为操。“我想让你用手指操我。”

“什么？”Phil又问了一遍，盯着他瞧就好像从没见过他似的。Clint很确定那不是真的。“你以前从来没和男人有过插入式性交。”

“好吧，的确没有，我——等等，你怎么知道？”Clint质问道，“你读了我的档案？”

“从头到尾，读了好几遍。”Phil用“工作Phil”的声音干巴巴地答道，好像他跪在那儿老二在内裤里支楞着还能骗过所有人一样。

“哈哈，真搞笑。”Clint回答道，将屁股抬起来，这回他终于真的赤裸了，并随手把内裤扔到了地上。他们从来没有这样赤裸地在一起过——好吧，他们一起洗过澡，但那是洗澡，那是香皂和亲吻和香波。而这个，是一起赤条条，是火辣的性爱。“我想让你用手指操我。”他又说了一次，并分开两腿。突然之间那并不可笑了。他想要Phil的嘴但他真的，真的很想要他的手指——回忆闪过眼前，他自己完成的那次高潮让他膝盖发软笑得流出了眼泪。他想要再来一次，但他想要和Phil一起，因为如果那在他一个人时感觉很棒的话，他甚至无法想象，当那双蓝色的眼睛，如此善良的，美丽的眼睛向下望着他时，那又会是什么样的感觉。

他试图平静下来，因为Phil正在他两腿之间震惊着呢。那看上去很棒，但Clint意识到他有点自私了（个人成长！），于是试图把自己从边缘拉回来一点点。“Phil。”他又说了一遍，舔了舔嘴唇。“不，我从来没和别人有过插入式性交，但你不在的时候我自己试了一次，而且根据我射得快晕过去的事实——”Phil轻轻呻吟起来，那是某种低沉的完全不受控制的声音，Clint整个身体都因为那个而紧绷起来，“——我喜欢那个，所以有很大可能我也会喜欢你的手指。你能接受这个吗？你和别的男人这么做过吗？”

“Clint，说实话你和我正在做的这个，对我来说是全新的领域。”Phil安静地回答道，他的手滑过Clint的小腿，轻轻分开他的腿并把他拉过来，使他们俩贴在一起。Clint再次有了那种奇怪的喘不过气来的感觉，他扭动着滑到Phil想要他的地方，把他们的脚缠在一起。“我很乐意用手指操你。准备好了吗？”

“是的。”Clint立刻说。他试图碰自己，给自己一个安慰的抚弄，但Phil抓住了他的手腕并替他做了，那是史上最性感的事情。Phil的眼睛变成了纯黑色，而且他是那么的硬，当Clint向下伸手去照样偿还时，当他的指尖轻轻划过温暖棉布下面的勃起时，Phil像触电一样抖了一下。“耶稣啊，babe，是的，我想要你。可以吗？”

“是的。”Phil告诉他，清了清嗓子，“当然可以。”

Clint操蛋地发起光来，他们盯着对方就好像一对儿热恋中的傻瓜，直到他说，“润滑剂？”

“对了。”Phil滚下了床，Clint开心地看着他吓得不轻的样子，因为那是他造成的，他让Phil Coulson——“badass”一词就是为了这个男人而发明的——像个蠢货一样跌跌撞撞。浴室的灯亮了起来，Clint等啊等直到他听到抽屉打开的声音，然后故意发出一声响亮的，专业水准的呻吟。有什么东西发出一声巨响，然后Phil冲了回来，头发支楞着老二也支楞着手里拿着一管润滑剂，他用一千个死去的太阳的热度狠狠盯着Clint而那让Clint大笑起来。

当Phil扑倒他时他还在笑呢。

他试图保持节奏，试图不让自己太快地性奋起来，但那不可能。谁又能够抵挡得住Phil在他们的两腿间，吸着老二，嘴唇红肿，眼睛因为满足而眯起来的样子呢？Clint像个小西瓜虫一样蜷起了身子而Phil觉得那很滑稽，Clint能看得出来，但他没法让自己再躺回去，尤其是当Phil把手指弄湿然后如此轻柔地，轻柔地将一根手指推进他的身体里，接着是两根，它们弯曲起来贴上他的前列腺，来回磨蹭着。两根手指最后变成了三根，比Clint以往承受过的还要多，但从它们进入的那一刻起Clint就已经上了瘾。肌肉拉伸燃烧着，一个沉重的，酸胀的压力，一种美妙得让他发疯的饱实感。当他向下看时，他看到了那张包裹着他阴茎的嘴，那双美丽的眼睛因为快感而闭着，以及移动着的胯部，因为Phil该死的性奋极了他无法控制地在床单上来回蹭着自己。Clint抬起腿，大腿贴上Phil的耳朵，向下迎合着他身体里稳定的手指，以及包裹着他的勃起的紧炽的热度。

Phil吮吸着直到白色的前液从他的嘴角流了出来，他不得不后退，将它们舔回去，而那是Clint所见过的最性感的事情。他只忍了两秒，然后再次转向床头柜去够那只孤独的，伤心的小套套。

Phil盯着它，和他，就好像他突然得到了什么他觉得自己永远也不会得到的东西，就好像如果Clint要求的话他甚至会搬动整个地球。“确定？”

“是的。”Clint沙哑地说，颤抖着，脚趾蜷曲。“快点，babe。”

Phil将滚烫的脸贴在Clint的大腿上。那是多么的美妙，看着Phil分崩离析，在他戴上避孕套时，在他移动着Clint的腿时感到他的每一丝颤抖。他是那么的小心，那么不确定，而那很棒，甚至很完美，但当他以他想要的方式抓住Clint（一大把的胯骨和屁股），并缓慢地，稳定地，深深地进入他时，那更胜一筹。那很激烈，只有一丁点的疼痛，而Clint的阴茎和着他咚咚的心跳向外涌着前液。他听到自己发出破碎断裂的声音，当Phil听到那个时停了下来，但他并没有问Clint是否还好，他只是放慢速度，等着Clint找回了呼吸，然后进入到更深的地方。

他感官过载到差点错过了Phil缓慢的抽回。不过他没有错过下一次推进，因为那将空气挤出了他的肺。他几乎尖叫起来，如果他还有那口气儿的话他绝对会，他的腿环上了Phil的胯部。Phil将他的一条腿抬到自己的肩膀上，几乎把Clint对折了起来，而哦“——耶稣啊，我他妈太爱你了。”Clint喘息道，手指陷进Phil的手臂里，大腿里，他屁股的弧度里。“再来。”

“是吗？”Phil问道，因努力让这一切缓慢平稳而满脸是汗。“你喜欢这个？”

Phil以恰好正确的角度向前顶了一下，Clint一不小心叫了出来，声音被生生顶出了喉咙。他紧紧抓住Phil，任何他够得着的地方，阴茎的顶端颤抖着因为哦操，哦操是的。“是的babe，再来。”

“知道你会喜欢。”Phil告诉他，低下头吻他，然后猛地插入，胯部迅速的摆动让Clint大声抽泣起来。

他们操了很长时间。Phil是那样小心，那样温柔，但毫无疑问他拥有Clint的屁股。他让Clint在高潮的边缘停留了那么长的时间，当他终于要射时他几乎在抽泣了，乞求着Phil碰碰他的老二因为Phil不让他摸，他仅仅需要抚弄一下然后——

Phil抵着Clint膝盖弯曲的地方喘息道“Clint”，手指环上了Clint的家伙，以恰好正确的方式抚摸着他，然后Clint到了。高潮从他的内脏，从很低很深的地方爆发而出，比他之前所经历的任何一次都要激烈。那太美妙了，而Phil的嘴巴是唯一阻止他吵醒邻居的东西。他那样猛烈地射着，甚至有精液溅到他的下巴上，他的头发里，然后Phil像是濒死一样呻吟起来。

当Phil完事儿了，当他们紧紧贴在一起而Phil发着Clint从来没有听到另一个人类发出过的噪音时，他好奇自己是怎么没有这个活了这么久的。

 

*

那个春天所有人都升职了。

Phil现在大概有级别八千九百万之类的，在他之上的人只有Fury，总统，和上帝。当然了，他用第一笔亮闪闪的薪水给他们买了一张更大的床。Clint在这个问题上很是来劲儿，而现在他们做爱时真是又舒服又爽。

Clint也升职了，级别五，所以Fury终于让他知道更多的事儿了。例如，他发现Stark快死了，可怜的家伙，而医疗组发疯似的想要搞清楚怎么救他。Natasha则正忙着发疯，当Clint打电话告诉她升职的好消息时，她花了整整两小时带着一种极度的仇恨发牢骚，那让Clint笑得停不下来。很显然，Stark是个让人无法忍受的混账，但同时又不知怎地出奇的可爱。“这怎么可能？”她质问道。

Clint三明治做到一半停了下来，手机夹在肩膀和耳朵之间。“因为你喜欢混蛋？”

“哼，也许吧。”Natasha说，而Clint则使劲对自己念叨个人成长和博大胸襟。“所以，我听说你和Phil终于理清你们那堆破事儿了？”

“啥？”Clint尖叫道，把芥末掉了，而且哦上帝，在那句话冲出嘴巴的一秒钟之后他突然意识到自己把猫放出了口袋因为Natasha立刻说道，“等等，你们真成了？”

“Natasha。”他绝望地说。

“也该成了，你们俩都快烦死我了。”她简明扼要地说，然后挂断了。

在Stark快死的时候——而且耶稣，他甚至没有浪费丝毫时间，他把他的公司，一套铁人装还有他的绝大多数东西都送了出去——Bruce Banner失踪在了瓜地马拉的什么地方。Maria Hill抽到了那个任务因为Fury要么爱她，要么恨她，可怜的小羊羔。Natasha和Phil则来回在洛杉矶和纽约之间飞，更多还是飞去。在一次糟糕的训练事故（此事故导致Clint的手变成了肉饼，当某人想要逞英雄时这种事就会发生，那射线本来会把小实习生从头到脚都烧糊的）之后，缺少了他的男朋友的总部一点儿都不好玩儿，于是Clint基本上就宅在公寓里，看看烂片儿，逗逗不是Phil的猫，并无耻地翻看Phil的东西。

Phil，当然了，了解他到了分子结构，所以当他第一次翻开一个相册时，迎面遇上了一张橘红色的便条。

难道没人跟你说过翻看别人的东西是不好的吗？

他大声笑了出来，而当他往后翻时找到了更多的便条，各种颜色，铺满了Phil小小的整洁的字体。它们描述着他的家人——他哥哥叫Filbert妹妹叫Elizabeth，尽管所有人都叫她Liz——以及他们的那条亲爱的切萨皮克水犬，马克西米连•冯•狗，他们给它举行了一场非常正规的水葬，像是海军上校的那种。他看着Phil和Bert慢慢长大，从完全一样的可爱的金发小鬼，到乱跑的小孩儿，到尴尬的青少年。那儿还有Phil父母的照片，人们很容易就能看出Phil是他们的儿子——他们都有同样的蓝眼睛，同样的挺直的鼻梁，以及同样的不是微笑。

有几张照片里Bert躺在一张医院的床上，似乎经历了什么手术，旁边的便条上写着，第一次癌症惊吓。那儿还有更多的照片，有些是Bert坐在轮椅里，然后又回到了医院。

“抱歉。”他说，当Phil接起电话并说“你应该知道纽约和加州之间有三小时的时差对吧？”时，因为啊哦。然后——“我找到了你的相册。”

“不对，你是专门寻找相册去了。”Phil说，但他的声音里有些什么，某种舒适而私密的东西。那几乎让Clint哼哼起来，而且不是不好的那种哼哼。“我以为你在休养你的手。”

“我的确在。”Clint说，因为他在，该死的，“但它们已经快好了而且我很无聊。给我讲讲你的兄弟吧。便条上说，第一次癌症惊吓。还有更多次吗？”

电话那头传来了一个声响，接着Clint听到了床弹簧的声音。人们也许会把那错当成是从床上下来。Clint知道那是Phil重新回到床上去，在把他的枪插回到枪套里之后。“两次。事实上他现在正在做化疗，不过危险期已经过去了。”

Clint皱眉，不是Phil的猫的尾巴在他身边轻轻摇晃。“是什么病？”

“非霍奇金淋巴瘤。”

“耶稣啊。”

“是啊。”Phil发出了一声好像叹息的噪音，挪动了下身子。毯子摩擦的声音让Clint觉得Phil已经回家了，正转过身来面对他。他同样也在床上动了动，不是Phil的猫在他后面某块温暖的地方窝了起来。“很显然我大概是在胎盘里都把好的基因给抢走了。他心脏很差，而且还有先天性关节炎。他住在洛杉矶这边，我几天前才见了他和他的妻子。”

Clint皱起眉，把电话拿得离耳朵更近些，“他有孩子吗？”

“有。”Phil说着笑了一声，“六个，全是女孩儿。”

对话从这儿开始便一发不可收拾了，因为六个女孩儿，那伙计有颗糟糕的心脏还得了三次癌症而他依然壮到给了他老婆六个姑娘。

那棒极了，而Clint也这样说了出来，然后Phil开始给他讲那些照片的故事好像他就在他身旁一样，好像他早已把它们记在了心里，而Clint突然有了个念头：他想要这个，一直，永远。

后来他们都沉默了一小会儿，Clint能听到Phil的呼吸声，他快要睡着时那种特有的声音。Clint想如果他能直接穿过电话把Phil拉到怀里来这样他就永远也不会离开了。这样Phil永远不用再一个人醒来。

Phil要睡着了，但那没关系。Clint就在他身旁。

 

*

他不认为自己最近能再见到Phil，但Fury在不到一周之后打电话给他，并说，“伤好了没，小鬼？打包行李，你要去新墨西哥。”

“新墨西哥，长官？”

“我没说清楚吗？geek小组探测到一种力场异常现象。Coulson会在那儿和你碰头。”

Phil从洛杉矶开车过来，在他身后留下了一路的毁灭（并没按什么特别的顺序，他抓住了一名逃犯，破坏了一场绑架阴谋，并把两个企图打劫加油站的家伙揍个半死（详见Marvel小短片A Funny Thing Happened On The Way To Thor’s Hammer））。但Clint不得不飞过去，因为Fury想让他昨天就到达新墨西哥。Clint不喜欢坐不是他自己驾驶的飞机，但他大部分时间都应对得不错，即使他坐在一个小女孩的身边。她花了一半的时间盯着他看，另一半时间则不停地问他是否愿意和她一起给她的辛杜瑞拉填色本上色。

（当他终于答应时，她抱怨他总是使用对立色就好像她是个美术教授而他是她忠实的学生，那是他见过的最可爱的事儿了。）

新墨西哥真差劲儿。那儿又冷又干又冷，当太阳落山时，不知怎的，似乎更冷了。Clint记得以前和马戏团来过一次，那时他也憎恨这个地方，不过当时是又热又干又热，所以还算是个进步。另外，Phil也在这儿。他领导这次行动就像他做任何其他事一样，带着惊人的能力和技巧，就好像那把没人能从地上拔起来的神秘大锤子，那个发射出让整个geek小队兴奋得快要昏厥过去的信号的玩意儿，是再正常不过的。也许，对于一个级别三十万的探员来说，那的确是。

一个金发佬（他看起来能像捏一块儿苏打饼干一样把Clint生生捏碎）不知从哪儿冒出来去够那把“石中锤”，并管它叫什么“喵米克斯”（这个Clint可瞎编不出来）。事情变得混乱起来，不过到了最后，一个新墨西哥小镇只被毁了一点点，Phil成了雷神的新闺蜜，Jasper会随时不可控制地大哭起来，而Clint有一点儿懵。

“你会习惯的。”几个晚上之后当他们终于回到家盘着腿坐在床上吃中餐时Phil告诉他。他们还都光着身子，除了Clint的袜子（他的脚会冷）。不是Phil的猫像往常一样端坐在中间，当他们忽视她超过一分钟时便大声地喵喵叫起来。

“我不会习惯任何事儿的，那家伙可是真的。”Clint说，把一个迷你蛋卷塞到嘴里，“如果北欧神话是真的，Thor还有Loki还有八条腿的马之类的，那是不是意味着埃及神话也是真的？别耍我，Phil。假如我去了级别十四区，我会找到个星门吗？”

Phil强压着笑全身都在颤抖，面条从筷子上掉了下去，而那非常，非常美丽。“不清楚，我只有级别十三的权限。”

“撒谎。”Clint说，咧嘴笑着，“Thor人还不错。”他补充道，从他们共享的啤酒瓶里喝了一口。

“的确。”Phil抬起下巴吃了口面条。他若有所思地嚼了一会儿，给不是Phil的猫喂了一点儿鸡肉，她高兴地咕噜叫着。“嗯，对于一个王子来说。”

“我知道，就是说嘛。那都是些什么事儿？他们家的故事读起来像是出悲剧，我老是觉得莎士比亚要从冰巨人里跳出来了。”Phil打趣地哼了一声，当Clint递过去最后一口蛋卷时他靠过来接受了，嘴唇擦过Clint的指尖。Clint全身抖了一下。“你对此真是出奇的冷静。”

Phil耸耸肩，咀嚼着。“惊吓没有用处。”

“外星人和永恒不死的神不算是值得惊吓的东西？”

“我觉得那棒极了。”

当“我觉得”从Phil嘴里发出来时Clint立刻竖起了耳朵——那是如此罕见，当Phil说出这几个字时他会得到所有人的注意力，就连Fury也会合上他的嘴巴。“是吗？”

“嗯。”Phil思考着，“九个世界，九个智力种族，在时间空间中通过一种我们无法理解的力场相互连接着。这棒极了。”Phil的拇指蹭过Clint洒在大腿上的一点鸭酱。他俯下身去舔，舌头沿着Clint的大腿向上走，那让他浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，让他的家伙抬起了头。

那让一阵颤抖直通到了他的脚趾，Clint把他的食物盒放到床头柜上。“嘿，你吃完了吗？是的？太好了，过来操我。”

“我已经操过你了。”Phil说，就好像他不是世上最厉害的挑逗高手，就好像他没有硬，勃起的长度涨红着美妙极了。他长长地喝了口啤酒，把自己的食物盒放在Clint的盒子旁边，轻柔地以他一贯的方式把猫放到了地板上，“你真是越来越不知足了。”

“你可别忘了这一点。”Clint说，向后倒进了毯子里，摆出一个电影里的性感狐狸精造型，还穿着长袜子什么的。那让Phil再次笑了起来，而这个，是Clint最喜欢的那种性爱，好玩儿的那种，美妙极了的那种，会让他们俩像一对儿十二岁孩子一样咯咯笑着的那种，然后是呻吟，然后又是大笑因为Phil说他的腿要抽筋儿了或者Clint发出了一声尴尬的噪音或者床在和他们一起呻吟。

第二天早晨，Clint做了煎饼，Phil煎了些培根。在喝第二壶咖啡时Phil说，“我也爱你。我之前好像没说过。”

Clint咬到一半停住了。Phil一手托着下巴，另一只手环着马克杯。他美极了。“那大概是，三个月以前的事儿了。”

“是啊。”Phil说，“抱歉。”

Clint思考了一会儿。“好吧。我也也爱你。”

“我知道。”

“很好。”他的手没有在抖，它们就是没有。但他的咖啡洒在桌子上了所以它们可能有一点点。

Phil站起来，吻在他的太阳穴上，胡茬温暖地贴着Clint的皮肤。“你也许应该把你的东西全搬进来了。”他说，然后从容地走向浴室。

 

*

Stark把自己治好了，通过在他的地下室里发明出一种全新的元素（当你是大佬时就会这样做），还一不小心差点毁了洛杉矶（不过公平地说那不是他，只是几个一肚子深仇大恨的伙计），然后开始随机地出现在总部里。Natasha管他叫做她的“烦人的胡子影子”，那实在是太滑稽了，因为她每次听到他的声音时都会皱起脸来，一副吃了酸柠檬的表情。她最初的印象是正确的——Stark是个绝对的混蛋——但他是迷人的那种混蛋，那让人们不可能不去喜欢他。

他们从来没有被正式介绍给对方（事实上，他们认识的头六个月里Stark一直管他叫“莱戈拉斯”），但有一天他发现Stark给他的长距离箭头装上了能连接SHIELD总部电脑的AI系统，于是瞬间基情四射。他送了Stark一束粉色波斯菊，而Stark回敬他一个中指，换言之，他给他造了一把可以通过按钮来切换箭头的弓。

Clint没有哭。当他激动地紧拥他崭新的弓时，Natasha说，“我认识你真是太耻辱了。”

Phil，作为间谍头子，在全国来回跑了一阵。Fury派他去了洛杉矶分部，芝加哥分部，迈阿密分部，因为他喜欢Phil处理问题的方式，并且想要给每个卫星站点都配备一个。那很好，甚至棒极了，但那远远超过了Clint的权限，所以Fury开始把他和Natasha分配给Jasper去执行任务。Jasper可恨死这个了，并且还让他们知道，因为他们对他来说太太太疯狂了一点，他的神经可承受不了这些狗屎。Clint没比Jasper更喜欢这样的安排，但现实是，他现在得想办法自己挣钱了，就算只是为了让不是Phil的猫天天有肉吃。

当他们接到电话要求他们立刻马上回到总部时，他和Natasha正在西班牙的南部追捕一个目标（他以为自己能逃脱绑架并强迫小女孩卖淫的罪名）。Jasper喘息道“哦感谢上帝”，因为近似于撒哈拉的热度对他娇弱的体质来说实在是太多了。于是他们草草收了尾：Natasha划开目标的肚子，用他自己的肠子勒死了他，然后把他扔进了地中海。

（之后她说“那种死法太便宜他了。”Clint带着惊叹的恐惧盯着她。而他的狐朋狗友们——他们的确是狐朋狗友，满嘴谎言的阴险的强奸儿童的狐朋狗友——可就没那么幸运了。）

他们救了二十六个小女孩，其他队伍又在整个大洲范围找到了十四个，然后他和Natasha搭了架SHIELD的飞机回纽约。她一路上大部分时间都在用她的刀把凝结的血痂从指甲里剔出去，而Clint想起来他们为什么不能再飞民航了。

当他们回到总部之后，她又被派回去监管Stark（“我做什么冒犯你的事儿了吗？”她质问Fury，因为她是唯一一个能这样说而逃脱一死并让Fury大笑起来的人），Clint则被派到了多伦多分部，他恨这个，因为他从根本原则上讨厌加拿大。当他到达目的地时，那儿又冷又凄惨，一个有着一双美腿和锋利到能剥了他的皮的视线的小不点儿喊道，“把他拿回去。”

“啥？”因为啥？但她只是又瞪了他一会儿，然后拉住他的胳膊肘，用力把他拽向电梯。

他在看到Phil之前就听到了他的声音。

“你是在智力上有缺陷，还是说这只是你安抚Fury局长的方式？”

“哇哦，”Clint说，然后——“嗨，长官。”因为小不点小姐最好在门口检查一下她的态度，她可是站在了神的跟前，一个穿着阿玛尼西装只差十五秒钟就要用双手掐死面前的家伙的神。

“Barton探员，”Phil咬牙切齿地说。他正在训斥的那个伙计的风衣外面罩了件实验袍。操蛋的加拿大佬。“我在等你的回答，博士。”

“长官，我们已经尽了全力——”

“你们的全力明显还不够好。”Phil怒吼道，而哇哦，哇哦，那很恐怖（而且火辣），完全不像Phil往常的举止。他一只手环上Phil的胳膊肘，另一只手举到“死定了博士”跟前，“好了，我们都后退一步。你，去理清你那些狗屁，一小时后回来汇报。你，小不点儿，消失，我来处理这个。”

两个加拿大人消失了，因为他们有足够的脑子意识到Phil不是白白成为间谍头子的而他真的会结果他们。Clint尊重他们的尊重，当周围终于一个人都没有时他说，“出什么事儿了？我不觉得人类能够变成你刚刚的那种颜色babe，这不健康，这是通向心脏病的道路，所以试着平静下来。你还好吗？”

Phil在他身上靠了一会儿，肩膀在Clint的手掌下塌下去一点儿。他接受并回馈了一个，两个亲吻，温柔地抚摸着Clint颈后的头发，然后像穿西装一样重新穿上了Coulson。“他们告诉你了多少？”Phil沙哑地说，转过身走开了。Clint急忙跟上去，即使从后面看景色美妙极了。

“啥都没有。西班牙——苏丹，坏蛋，Natasha有机会用了她的新刀，Jasper痛恨我们所有人。我们几小时前刚刚回来，他们立马就把我踢到这里来了。”

“你了解Stark的父亲吗？”Phil突然问他，带着他走下又一串台阶，穿过又一条走廊。像个迷宫，这个地方——甚至比总部还糟糕，而总部曾经是操蛋的FBI。

“嗯，Howard Stark，对吗？天才，巨富，帮着发明了原子弹，别再问我其他的了Phil，我刚刚坐了十五个小时飞机。”

“Howard Stark是二战期间的武器顾问，”Phil说，在走廊中央停了下来，面向他。怒火已经消散了，被某种不同的，更深的东西所取代，他踱着步，紧张不安，一点也不像Phil。“你不知道的是他在四十年代参与了超级士兵的实验。”

“哇哦。”Clint说，因为——“你是说让Banner变成小绿的那种玩意儿？这儿也有个怪物吗？”他质问道。

“不是怪物。”Phil说，揉着他的脸。他看上去很累，疲倦，好像他可以摊倒在床上一口气睡上两天。“美国队长。”

“他怎么了？”

“美国队长。”Phil又说了一遍，听上去好像在某种深切的情绪边缘徘徊。“Howard Stark花了大半辈子寻找他，他做到了，或者说，他的队伍——Tony Stark的队伍——做到了。美国队长在这儿。”

Clint终于反应过来了，他的膝盖有点儿软，因为老天爷啊，老天爷啊，人们几十年来一直在寻找美国队长，那像是个能终结所有阴谋论的阴谋论。Clint爱死他的工作了。“你在开我玩笑吗？”

“没有，他是——好吧。”然后他示意Clint跟上他。

走廊尽头有一面长长的落地窗俯视着下面一层。下面一层则刚好躺了一个看上去像是应该被画在希腊花瓶侧面的金发伙计，他摊在一张床上，身上连接着医学界的所有仪器。他还有一整支军队的医生和护士，而且从头到脚都包着电热毯。

“见什么鬼。”Clint又说了一遍，因为不可能，他还以为Phil会带他去看一个被鱼啃得差不多的穿着美队制服的骨架什么的。这是个骗局，绝对不可能，只不过那是真的，Clint认识那张脸，他训练自己在每一家古董商店和杂货店寻找那张脸。的确，下面那可怜的混蛋带着氧气面罩，而且他的脸白得像床单，他的头发也确实有过更好的状态，但耶稣啊。那挺直的鼻子，强壮的下巴，眉毛的弧度，没人能成功复制出来那些——那是天然的，原始的Steve Rogers，美国队长。

现在他终于理解为什么Phil看起来好像马上就要中风了一样。“这真的是他吗？”

“不知道。”Phil说，揉着脸。“我们觉得是，没人知道他在哪儿——大多数人以为他在西北航道坠毁了。”

Clint当然知道这个，James Cameron还亲自下到深海里试图找到美队飞机的残骸。Phil拽着他去了电影的午夜首映。（卡梅隆的《深海异形》）“他们在哪儿找到他的？” 

“巴芬湾群岛以西。”Phil说，对上了他的目光，“那些海洋学家说飞机的残骸碎成了几部分，洋流推着它们向北漂，他的盾牌的重量让他留在了那上面。”

“你在开我玩笑吗？”Clint喊道，“美国队长已经——等等，他的盾牌？”他没有像个小女生一样尖叫，真的没。“不，算了。美国队长在北冰洋里漂了七十年？”

“不可置信，对吗？”

“有那么一点儿，没错。”Clint回答道，向下盯着那可怜的家伙。他的嘴唇是蓝色的。“他怎么还这么——七十年，Phil。我见过在盐水里只泡了几周的尸体，而且让我告诉你，他们看上去不会像是Abercrombie & Fitch的模特。”

他不应该这么说，Clint立刻就意识到了，因为Phil看上去绝望极了，而Phil在任何情况，条件，形式下都不应该看上去绝望极了。“细胞再生，超级士兵血清。他没死。”

Clint跟随着思路自然得出了结论。那像是恐怖片，像是“假如《电锯惊魂》的导演执导美国队长的一生”。“耶稣基督啊。他有意识吗？”

“他们还不确定。”Phil说，在玻璃的倒影里迎上他的目光。“我希望没有，看在他的份上。”

他呼出一口气。“现在怎么办？你需要我做什么吗？”

“我们等他稳定下来，然后把他带回纽约去。加拿大企图占有他，因为他是在他们的海床上被找到的，作为一具尸体来说他其实没有国籍。”

“操蛋的加拿大佬。”Clint喃喃道，跟着Phil出了门走下台阶。

“而现在尊贵的队长已经不再是具尸体了，他们的声明就一点意义也没有。Fury没有催促，不过他希望我们几天后能回去。”

“时间够吗？”Clint问道，大拇指向后摆了摆。“那孩子看上去马上就要死翘翘了。”

“他昨天还冻在一大块冰里呢。”Phil说，给了他一个小小的微笑，“我想他会没事的。”

 

*

（美国队长醒来的时候吓坏了，即使他们用意良好而Smith探员的确做出了一番努力。Clint没法责怪那可怜的家伙，如果是他死了然后在七十年后的未来——当人们去过了外太空随身带着电脑并制造了好多的原子弹时——醒过来他也会吓坏了的。他是个聪明人，尖锐得像个钉子，但他同时也承受着Clint所见过的最糟糕的PTSD。更糟的是，那碰巧是由SHIELD雇员中最无能的蠢蛋来处理。

在最初的“见什么鬼”之后的几周里Rogers过得还不错，而整个SHIELD都在屏息等待着另一只鞋落下去。当它终于落下时那简直是个解脱。当Clint和Phil赶到体育馆时，八个探员在地上呻吟着，美国队长站在他们的正中央，两手无助地耷拉在身侧，哭得像个孩子。不过Clint很高兴——所有人都预料到这个了，至少它发生时有人会帮助他。美国队长是个传奇，但他们面前的这个家伙只是Steve，一个二十七岁的孩子，被扔出了他的年代并失去了所有他爱的人，而且所有这些都发生在他参加了现代历史上最糟糕的战争之后。那会击碎哪怕是最冰冷的心脏，而Steve，尽管一个世纪以来的大半时间都被冻在冰块里，是Clint所见过的最温暖的人类之一。） 

 

*

复仇者计划的第一条规则是不许讨论复仇者计划。

这是个秘密，一个超级秘密的秘密，好像Clint不是在一个充满了八卦女的机构工作似的。他知道这个，是因为Phil在被人吸的时候完全管不住自己的嘴巴，但Phil一开始向他提起这件事，是因为Fury想要Steve，Natasha和Clint参与这项计划。技术上来说，他们已经参与了，但那依旧非常秘密，超级秘密，秘密到连参与这个计划的人都对此一无所知。

流言变成了神话变成了传说，人们开始悄声议论这件事就好像它是第二次来临（Second Coming，圣经中耶稣第二次降临人间的传说），所以当Stark在某个下午端着杯马提尼穿着他那一万五千美元的西装滑进房间时，Clint一点儿也不惊讶（那男人简直像个科学家版的James Bond，太美妙了）。技术上来说，他只是个顾问，或者像Phil称呼他的那样，那个顾问——首字母大写什么的——但Clint见鬼地清楚男人是个超级英雄。他的能力包括仅仅用存在来惹恼Phil，让Natasha生气到脸变得和头发一样红，以及不费吹灰之力地犯二。那很伟大。如果Stark不是个如此浮夸的傻帽儿并且技术上来说仍旧住在西海岸所以无法做到像他应该的那样（看在搞笑的份儿上）经常露面的话，他们一定会成为闺蜜的。

Steve看到他的同时便恨死他了。

他们初次见面就冒犯到了对方。Stark的特殊魅力，Steve的真诚，那杯该死的马提尼，谁知道为什么。Clint只知道互相尖叫最后升级为毁坏公共财产。当Stark终于被护送出了SHIELD大楼时，会议室的大半部分都成了废墟，美国队长气冲冲地走出去，看上去会掐死他遇到的每一个人。

那是Clint见过的最他妈滑稽的事儿了。

“他们绝对想上了对方。”Clint告诉Phil，而这个声明，第一，棒极了而且绝对正确；第二，是当他们在海伦娜（Helena，阿拉巴马州最安全的城市）执行任务时通过通讯器传达的，这似乎有点儿不专业。

（操蛋的海伦娜，谁会想到这儿是骚乱和暴力的温床？绝对没有人，因为它压根儿就不是，因为Fury有时候会派他们去调查一些虚空的谣言只因为他觉得那很有趣。）

Phil在他的耳朵里叹气，“我告诉过你离通讯器远点儿。”

“绝对没有人会来的，长官。”Clint说，舒舒服服地在房顶上安顿下来——重点在“舒舒服服”上。装备部的伙计们真是做得有点过头了，他想要永远裹在他崭新的舒服的“舒服大衣”里面。他目前像一只玉米卷，那真是无与伦比。“我们已经超时一个小时了，我要么说话，要么就睡着了。”

他听到Jasper在背景里窃笑，他咧起嘴，慢慢将望远镜向左移。Phil的声音满满地全是专业素养，即使他清清楚楚地听得出那里面的微笑。“你最好别。”

“那就时不时扔上来一瓶百事，好不？不过认真的，Stark和队长，我现在就下注了。告诉Jasper他最好让我分一成，我知道他是庄家。你知道他在咱俩身上还有个赌局吗长官？很显然你和我之间有某种不正当的性关系。”

“真的？”Phil问道，丝绸一样圆滑。Jasper立马插了进来。

“嘿，你，混蛋。第一：我不是庄家非常感谢，别再散播谎言了。第二：六千上限但我依旧不是庄家。第三：如果你以为你能在我和你的神经病长官待在同一辆间谍货车里时出卖我的话，你可就想错了。我会整死你，明白？”

Clint非常，非常努力地不笑出来直到Phil在他耳朵里轻轻乐了起来，那很好，那是最好的。

直到凌晨三点都没有人出现，到了那会儿Clint已经滑进了狙击手常去的那个丑陋的地方，那儿只有感官和动物般的本能。他痛恨那里，即使他基本上就在那儿生活，Phil的声音在他耳朵里成了一种低分贝的持续的背景，牵制着他。不过等那一切都结束了，坏蛋被捕，小型灾难被避免时，他仍旧对温暖的旅馆房间，对Phil温柔地脱下他的衣服，对于他们俩一同钻入的毯子而觉得感激。

Phil亲吻他，嘴以及脸颊以及胸膛，在他的心脏正上方。“我们后天以前都不需要回纽约去。想见见我的父母吗？”

“你的父母？”Clint在黑暗中睁开眼睛。

“对。半天车程。”

“你想让我见你的父母。你的犹太教的，当你告诉他们你在和一个男人约会时哭了起来的父母。”

“好吧，技术上来说，我妈妈哭了因为我在此之前没告诉她。”Phil纠正道，贴着他的脖子微笑起来。

“你爸爸呢？”

“爸爸没关系。”Phil说，听上去如此确定，如此平静，Clint知道他相信这一点，不管这是真的还是假的。“那是个长故事。但你不需要担心任何事，只要做你自己就好，也许少点儿脏话。”

“我他妈的才不说脏话呢，该死。”Clint喃喃道，感觉到Phil贴着他的后背颤抖着。

波特兰事实上是个很不错的城市。干净，很多的游客玩意儿，大自然和郊区的完美结合。Clint之前只来过一次，他和Charlie加入马戏团的第一年。他试着想象Phil相册里的那个金发小男孩在学校里，在操场上，在家里和他的兄弟姐妹玩耍。他好奇Phil的父母有没有带他去看过大象和小丑。

他没有问。

Phil的父母住在一条死胡同尽头的一栋舒适的房子里，周围环绕着巨大的橡树。Clint有一点儿恐慌，从那天早晨他们出发时就开始了。当Phil把车停下来说他脱口而出，“这不是个好主意。”

“什么？”Phil转过来看着他，像个好长官那样从头到脚地研究着他，然后从鼻子里哼了一声，那个叛徒。“你在紧张。”

“我在恐慌。”Clint纠正道，把自己的头砸在车座靠背上。“他们会恨死我的。你的妈妈会恨我，然后你的爸爸会一拳揍在我的眼睛上因为我偷走了他亲爱的小宝贝。”

“他们会喜欢你的。”Phil说着靠过来吻了他。

“等到我弄坏了什么无价的家族古董时你就不这么说了。”Clint说，但还是很负责地爬出了汽车。

到头来，Phil的父母原来都是疯子，即使说实话Clint已经猜到了大半——Phil和绿色的怪物打架，和杂技演员出身的杀手约会，能被算做是糟糕的人生选择的总共也就那么些。Phil的母亲，Joanne，又小又圆又可怕。即使她拥抱并亲吻他好像他是家人一样，而Clint也通过她的厨艺找到了通向她的心的道路（他吃了五个人的量，那让她激动坏了，不停地喂他就好像消耗鸡肉沙拉是Clint绝对要赢的什么奥运会体育项目），但Clint仍旧鲜明地感到她正在为了最后的屠杀来养肥他。

Phil的爸爸，Eli，和他的孩子们更为相像——或者说，孩子们和他们的爸爸长得太像了。他有相同的柔软的蓝眼睛，相同的不是喷嚏，甚至相同的有力的握手。Clint一看到他就爱得不行，因为这基本上就是三十年后的Phil，只不过多了一份满满的疑虑，而那真是太完美了。

“你认识Phil多久了？”Eli问道，在那个晚上，就着Clint所吃到过的最他妈棒的猪排骨。

“六年，或多或少。”Clint说，“不过感觉好像更长似的。”

“六年是坏运气。”Joanne说，盯着她的儿子，并用她的红格子餐巾打了他一下。“为什么是六年？你就不能五年吗？或者七年？我难道没把你教育得更好？”

“妈妈。”Phil呻吟道，Clint用了全部的自控力才没有大笑起来。

“六年，他说。”Joanne重复道，双手举到半空中。“六年！你在六岁的时候得了阑尾炎。”

“我很确定我不是故意的，妈妈。”

“然后是你的兄弟，他第一次生病的时候是十六岁。我父亲在六月六号死的。然后还有Lizzie的离婚——婚姻的第六年！六是霉运，我一直跟你这么说。”她说，又用餐巾打了他一下，并给了他一个如此严肃的失望的表情，Clint差点儿就输掉了和大笑的战斗。

“你们怎么认识的？”Eli问，好像他妻子的歇斯底里不过是日常的事情。可能的确是。

“他和我一起工作，爸爸。我们在单位认识的。”

“哦对了，那个你不能告诉我们的政府部门。”Eli说，稳稳地盯着儿子。Phil甚至没有动弹一下，而Clint想要躲到桌子底下去。“那你是做什么的呢，Clint，在那个Phil不能告诉我们的间谍基地里？”

Clint僵住了，叉子往嘴里送了一半。Joanne鼓励地冲他微笑着，而他突然意识到他们分了工，白脸和红脸，并且在利用他的“家中新人”的身份来挖掘情报。那很狡诈，很聪明。“好吧，先生，嗯。”他放下叉子，清清嗓子，试图想起SHIELD职员手册里写了什么。“我们的主要任务是保护国家抵御外部威胁。”

Eli的眼睛眯了起来。“我没问你的任务，孩子。我问你们俩平时都做什么。”

“呃，抓坏人？恐怖分子，大多都是。”他脑中闪过Natasha用一个家伙的肠子勒死他本人的场面，以及那场屠杀的起因，一个美丽的残破的被扔在那儿等死的小女孩儿。“我们填补国土安全局的空档。我们做得很不错。Phil做得很不错。”

Eli向他射来一记目光，而Clint突然意识到Fury根本比不上Coulson先生。一个稍弱点儿的男人会因为那个目光崩溃并且大哭起来。Clint只是眯起了眼。“你是前FBI，对吗？”

“CIA，事实上。”他说，“和FBI打过很多交道吗，孩子？”

“一些。”Clint承认道，又喝了一口啤酒，因为这场谈话中的酒精真的太不够了。“说实话，他们都是混蛋。”

Eli咧嘴笑起来，像条鲨鱼。

“给我们讲讲你自己。”Joanne打断道，精明的眼睛没有放过他表情中的丝毫变化。Clint突然意识到这儿没有唱红脸的。“家人？”

他该死的应该说点儿什么才不会让他的人生听上去像操蛋的肥皂剧情节？“我母亲在我小时候死了。”他最终说。

“我很抱歉。儿女？”

“不。但什么事儿都不那么绝对。人们总说我有个利于生育的屁股。”

Phil从发根开始变得通红，Clint隔着桌子冲他咧嘴笑，眉毛扬得高高的。“你怎么看，babe？养几个小鬼玩玩儿？”

“我觉得你疯了。”Phil说，Joanne撅起了嘴。“我们可养不了孩子，妈妈，勉强才养活一只猫。”

而那个，出乎意料地，竟让她的眼睛潮湿起来。“Eli，你听见了吗？他们有只猫。”

“我听见了。”Eli告诉她，目光依旧紧紧粘在他身上。“纹身？”

“一个。”

“犯罪记录？”

“我小时候很笨。”

“信仰？”

“不。”

“但你相信上帝。”

“大多时候。”Clint说，想起他的爸爸用一盏台灯揍他的妈妈直到她的头骨碎了。“大多时候我试着为别人做正确的事儿。帮助他们，在他们帮不了自己的时候。”

Eli沉默了一会儿，研究着他。Clint能听到暖气自动打开的声音。

“婚姻？”

“是的。”Clint回答道，在大脑跟上他的舌头以前。他感到自己脸红了，除了Eli的脸之外哪儿都不敢看。“呃，如果——呃。”

Joanne突然站起来，用她的餐巾轻轻拭着眼角。“好吧。”她说，颤抖着呼出一口气。“好吧。Phillip亲爱的，来帮我洗碗。”

Clint没法去看Phil，但他接受了印在他太阳穴上的吻因为——好吧，那是来自Phil的，没关系。

Eli把Clint带到他的书房，在那儿他向他展示了很棒的枪支收藏以及他的所有射击奖章。信息收到，清晰响亮。Eli有一整个书架的初版间谍小说，摆在玻璃柜后面的几期《河滨》（柯南道尔连载福尔摩斯的杂志），以及到处都是的照片——Phil和Filbert还是孩子的时候，Elizabeth的婴儿时期，还有一系列的孙辈的照片，全是女孩儿，全都穿着一样的黄裙子冲着镜头咧嘴笑。塞在后面的是一张Eli和Jimmy Carter（第39任美国总统）的合影。

不过，真正吸引了Clint注意力的，是角落里的一把大提琴。那是用他所见过的最美的杨木做成的，侧面的镶边全部是定制而成，正中间刻着一枚家族徽章。它很明显被人精心爱护，油漆得闪闪发光，但即使它没有，Clint喉咙里的那股情绪依旧会紧紧抓着他，依旧会疼痛。Matilda夫人在演奏时总是那么美，手指轻柔地在老旧的琴弦上移动。

“我祖父的。”Eli在他身后说。那很不可思议，Clint能从他身上看到多少Phil的影子，能多么轻易地透过父亲看到儿子。“你会演奏吗？”

他的指尖轻轻滑过长长的弦，闪亮的木头。“不太会，只有一两支曲子。我从来没有机会多学一点。”

“这个老东西已经太久没有发出过音乐了。”Eli说，给了Clint一个惊人的不是喷嚏的翻版。Clint能在那个微笑里看到Phil这么多年的生命，他能想象到他们在这样一栋房子里，四周包围着他们所爱的东西。“我父亲是个大提琴家。我很确定他不会介意你拉它的。”

“哦不。”Clint立马说，向后退了一步，举起双手。“这是你父亲的。”

“它是。但你现在是家人了，孩子。”Eli告诉他，熟悉的蓝眼睛在眼角处皱了起来。“你不会弄坏它的。”

“你不认识我，我可是家族遗产的终结者。”Clint说，但Eli坚持，而好吧。操。

他的手指碰到琴弦的那个瞬间他便迷失了。大提琴在他的双手下活了过来。即使它感觉上去的确很长时间没有被演奏过，那古老的木头依旧有种美丽的声音，泥土般的，低低地隐藏在琴弦后面。他拉得并不好，从任何角度来说，但能再次有把大提琴抵着他的肩头真的很美好，现在他能够理解它的重量了，理解他不费什么力便能让它歌唱的魔力。他甚至不知道他指尖下这首曲子的名字，但他记得每一个音符，在它响起时Matilda夫人的泪水，潮湿地贴着他的脸颊，在她教他怎么用他小小的短粗的手指握弓的时候。

最终音乐停止了，当他回到此刻，他看到Phil和Joanne站在门口，倾听着。Joanne向上看着她的儿子，看着Phil写在脸上的他们从来不谈起的那么多的情绪。

“正当我以为我了解你了。”Phil说，好像没人能听得见他声音里的沙哑似的。Clint接住了扔过来的厨房布。“过来帮忙擦盘子。”

Clint站起来，感激地冲Eli微笑一下，跳了过去。

那天晚上，当他们俩都干干净净，温暖而舒服地挤在客房的床上时，Phil说，“我很高兴我们来了。”

“我也是。”Clint很惊讶那句话有多么真实。“我喜欢你的父母。”

“他们也喜欢你。”Phil滑到他的身后，直到他们俩变成了一个整体的两部分。他的嘴贴上了Clint的肩膀，一只手环着他的肚子，贴合在最正确的地方。那是一切。

“我爱你。”Clint说，永远都会这么说，因为它承受得了被不停地重复啊重复啊重复。这远远超越了个人成长。这是重生，找到了缺失的一角，被重新拼接了起来。他不认识自己了，但他足够强壮到承认他想要去认识。

“我也爱你。”Phil回答道，在黑暗中，很安静地。然后，“我不敢相信你会拉大提琴，那是我见过的最性感的事儿了。想要亲吻吗？”

“好的。”Clint说着笑起来，手臂环过Phil的脖子把他拉近。

第二天他们离开了，带走了一肚子的派和猪排骨还有一大堆的拥抱亲吻，以及躺在一个美丽的黑皮盒子里的那把大提琴。Eli不许他们不带走它。“我的父亲会希望它被人演奏的，孩子，被某个像他一样爱它的人。”他说，Clint觉得他在Phil的眼中看到了什么透亮的东西，但他没有说出来。

 

*

SHIELD，人称CIA之上的CIA，却依旧是个政府部门。这一点在福利更新时期再明显不过了。

Clint一点儿也不清楚操蛋的牙医和医生到底哪里有趣了，但SHIELD每年中都有大半个月的时间被BRT（福利更新时期Benefits Renewal Time的缩写）狂潮所控制。各种和人寿保险公司的会议，以及“你想要哈门那吗，史密斯先生？”（Humana，美国最大医保公司之一）。所有人都在询问别人他们是否应该更换牙医保险，小苏珊今年要带牙套了，或者他们是否应该为妻子办个更好的医疗套餐，她正为早期癌症增生做检查呢。那净是些“分享信息”和“私人生活”和恶心的玩意儿，而Clint觉得整件事都很滑稽，因为那毫无疑问地证明了，和他一起工作的人都是疯子。

作为一个“资产”他可没得选——当他生病或受伤时医疗组负责照顾他，如果他碰巧人在国外，那么他会被安置下来直到他回到医疗组那儿——这也是为什么他完全没看懂那封邮件。

 

主题：转发：BRT  
发件人：pjcoulson@shld.mil.gov  
收件人：cfbarton@shld.mil.gov  
日期：星期二，10月11日，上午10:04

别迟到。  
-P

\------------------------- 

主题：BRT  
发件人：njfury@shld.mil.gov  
收件人：pjcoulson@shld.mil.gov  
日期：星期二，10月11日，上午10:03

我需要你和Barton今天中午来我办公室一趟讨论这个。

局长Nicholas Fury  
国土战略防御攻击与后勤保障局（S.H.I.E.L.D.）

 

“见什么鬼？”Clint喃喃道，但他还是把在射击场的训练时间缩短了，并提前了整整五分钟到达Fury的办公室。

Phil在等他，一如既往的平静冷酷淡定。他的西装是一种接近黑色的深蓝，在那底下，Clint知道，是背后无数的抓痕以及屁股上的淤青（Clint爱挠人，告他啊）。

“我跟你说了我们不该抄Natasha的作业的。”他说，把自己扔到Phil身旁的一张扶手椅里。他浑身是汗，还有点儿躁动，但那不过是给气氛增添点儿“情趣”罢了。Phil皱了皱鼻子，Clint咧嘴笑起来。

Fury没让他们等太久，至少。一个哭泣着夺门而出的探员并没有让他对将要发生的事好受一点儿，但Clint不管怎么说是个非常服从命令的人。大多时候。

Fury隔着他的桌子看着他们。出乎意料地，他没有生气，至少没有比平常更生气。“我们似乎有个小问题了，先生们。”

“长官？”Phil问道，眉毛皱了起来。“如果这是关于A-199——”

“不，不，那是复印室的问题。”Fury说，挥了挥手。“这是个更私人一些的问题。”

Phil交叉着放在腿上的手绞紧了。Clint的所有汗毛都竖了起来，肾上腺素涌过血管。“长官？”Phil又问了一遍。

“我知道你们俩都清楚SHIELD并不赞成职员间的交往。”Fury开口道，整个世界都在Clint脚下掉入了深渊，就好像从杂技台上跳出去却发现你够不着下一个铁杆了。他耳朵里有一种沉闷的轰鸣，他的心脏突然开始狂跳着想要冲出他的嘴巴。“那是各种问题的源头。性骚扰，权利滥用。”

Phil嘴唇发白，而Clint的胸腔那么紧他觉得有什么东西要裂开了。“你在说什么？”

“我在说职员交往违反了各种各样的规定。我不喜欢规定被违反。你知道为什么吗？”

“因为规定存在是有原因的。”Phil说。他听上去一点儿也不像他自己。“长官，我——”

“太对了。”Fury打断Phil继续道，“规定存在是有原因的。它们保护下属不受虐待。”接着他转向了Clint，而Clint突然有种熟悉的感觉，那种被彻底看穿致使他的身体紧绷到疼痛的感觉。

“你说是不，Barton探员？”

他在说话前不得不清清嗓子。“是的，长官。”他说。完了，他们完了。“我没有被虐待，长官。”

“没说你有，孩子。”Fury说，向后靠进了椅子里，研究着他们。“现在，这条规定，这个交往禁令，可不是我最喜欢的一条。事实上，在我们这个行业里，我觉得它简直是具有毁灭性的。但这不代表我会让任何下属违反这条规定。为什么，Coulson探员？”

“因为规定存在是有原因的。”Phil又说了一遍。他听上去很震惊，而那很疼，那很疼Clint觉得那一定就是死亡的感觉，一寸一寸地碎裂。

“因为规定存在是有原因的。”Fury重复道，微笑起来。“很好的谈话，先生们。我要去吃午饭了。我相信你们俩还有很多要谈的。”

“什么？”Clint说，因为Fury站起身踱出了他的办公室，就好像他不是紧紧攥着他们俩的命根儿一样。

当门在他们身后合上时，Clint说“什么？”而Phil说“那个混蛋。”然后Clint说“不，说真的，刚刚发生了什么？”因为他们被识破了，一切都完了。“我有钱。”他脱口而出，突然之间非常需要Phil听到这个，知道这个。“你不能离开，这个地方没有你十秒钟就垮掉了。而且你爱这份工作，美队也在这儿。应该是我离开。”Clint的手指穿过他的头发。他全身都是冷汗。“这个不一定要结束，我能找到别的工作，但你是SHIELD，你必须得留下。”

Phil瞪着他，然后，“先别慌着把自己扔出去。”他说，夸张而且一副被逗乐的样子。他环上Clint的后颈，不是说Clint在等着怪物从衣橱里爬出来什么的（尽管那也不会让他惊讶），并小小地摇晃他了一下。“看看你，训练有素的杀手，却抖得像片树叶。”

“Fury快把我吓死了。”Clint撒谎道，那可不是为什么他无法控制自己的四肢，为什么他觉得自己快要（二十年来第一次）哭出来了。“你要告诉我刚才那是怎么回事儿吗？我可不懂你们那些间谍语言。那听上去可真像是我们完蛋了。”

“我们的确是。”Phil说，但他依旧在微笑，而那很不对。

“我们的确是。”Clint重复道，“那是件好事儿？”

“老大不想让我们再违反规定了。”

“是啊，这部分我懂了。”他说，操，他快输掉这场战斗了，他的眼睛在燃烧他的喉咙也在燃烧而操。操。“我爱你，Phil。我们之间不一定要结束。”

Phil又给了他一个小小的摇晃。他的指尖温暖地贴着Clint耳朵下面的皮肤，脖子的后面，当他昨晚高潮时吻着的那个地方。他的眼睛那样善良，蓝色里面写着他们从来不谈起的千百件事。“我一直觉得你戴我的戒指会很好看。”

“什么？”

“说实话，我已经烦透了那些实习探员老是盯着你的屁股看。”Phil说，好像他刚刚没有把地毯从Clint脚下抽走了似的。

“实习探员永远都会盯着我的屁股看，那是个棒极了的屁股。”Clint虚弱地说，“你是认真的？”

那是他，家Phil，和他的袜子还有烤芝士还有不是我的猫该死的。但那同时也是工作Phil，和他的西装以及腰带上别着的对讲机，甚至还有任务Phil，对于那些愚蠢的伪装太过兴奋。只不过这次的伪装是真的，是永久性的。游戏结束。“是的，你需要我说那句话吗？”

“不。”Clint立刻说。然后，“我是不会穿那该死的婚纱裙的，你别想了。”

“我更不会穿。”Phil说，他们俩坐在那儿好像一对儿傻瓜，冲着对方无助地傻笑着，直到Fury带着他的培根莴苣西红柿三明治回来了并把他俩踢出了他的办公室。

他们在万圣节前的那个周五通过一名治安法官结了婚。Phil口袋里还装着他的对讲机，而Clint的靴子脏兮兮的，但那没关系。Natasha作为他们的证人。之后他们一起去了一家“花哨裤子饭店”吃饭，不带嬉皮士的那种。Clint和Phil来回交换了一大堆福利公文，Natasha则假装她没有像个大姑娘一样对着她的沙拉抽鼻子，因为Clint的拇指一遍一遍滑过Phil手指上那个简单的金戒指无法停下来。

那个晚上，Clint把Phil摊开在他们的床上一边轻轻哼着Like a Virgin，那让Phil笑得喘不上气来，猫咪冲着他俩嚎叫直到他们闭上了嘴，而那是一切。

 

*

那个春天他们被暂时派到了新泽西的JDEM基地（Joint Dark Energy Misson联合暗能量任务），在那儿Phil的高效和能力把所有实习探员都迷倒了，而Clint则成了一个古怪的天文物理学家的保姆，那家伙觉得“临时SHIELD安全联络人”的意思是“咖啡快递员”。Clint可不是什么跑腿儿的该死的。

他们在那儿待了三天，然后亮晶晶的神奇美丽的太空魔方决定发一通脾气。Selvig和他的队伍吓坏了，好像那是个随时会引爆的炸弹，于是Phil下令整个基地全员撤离，然后打给Fury让他把他那戴眼罩的肥屁股挪到泽西市来。

他最后一次见到Phil的时候，他们正各自穿过实验室向不同的方向走去。他停了下来，Phil也停住了，而Clint非常确信他们替某人赢了六千块的奖金因为他们开始在二十来人面前亲吻而他俩都不很在乎这个。Phil抓着他的后脖子，轻轻摇晃了一下。他的戒指温暖地抵着Clint的皮肤。“注意安全。”

“一直都是。”Clint说着明亮地笑起来，好像整个基地不会随时塌陷下去，好像这只是个演习而不是什么恐怖的灾难而他正径直地冲向风暴的中心。“爱你。”

“爱你。”Phil重复道，转身离开，六英尺的bad-assery穿在一套非常性感的西装里。

两小时之后Loki像剥洋葱一样剥开Clint的脑子，穿透层层叠叠的记忆，欣赏着他的一生就好像那是黄金时段的电视节目。Clint知道这个，因为他感觉到了每分每秒，大脑被生生撬开的折磨，Loki将那一切都扭曲成为迷幻的狂喜直到Clint能感到Phil指尖在他皮肤上留下的每一点痕迹，直到所有的快感都变成了痛苦那样不可思议那让他又变成了孩子，剥得只剩下了骨头尖声叫着妈妈。

十六个小时之后Phil一个人痛苦地死去，被一个愤怒的疯子所挥舞的魔法权杖刺穿了心脏。说实话，任何认识Phil的人可能都会同意，要杀死那混蛋的唯一方法大概就是通过什么魔法权杖了，即使那个也仍旧令人有所怀疑。

二十九个小时之后，Natasha说，“Clint。”用那样一种他从来没有听过的语气。Clint在她告诉他之前便颤抖起来因为他知道了，他知道了，他让Loki看到了“家Phil”和“睡衣Phil”和“不是喷嚏Phil”，作为回礼Loki给了他用权杖刺穿Phil身体时的知觉记忆，皮肤和肌肉和骨骼的撕裂。

Clint一直是个完美主义者。他不知道这是从哪儿来的，因为像Clint这样的人从来得不到童话故事，房子，儿女和狗，白色的篱笆。像Clint这样的人苟且活着，在世界某个黑暗的角落里刻出一个小小的存在，把自己包裹在紧紧缠绕住灵魂的蛛网般的阴影中。那阴影永远不会消失，无论是在好的或是不好的日子里。他那么愚蠢地欺骗自己，让自己相信那也许不是真的，他也许最终能够得到他的快乐结局，以他的方式，他的条件。

晃晃骨头，Matilda夫人曾说，魔鬼总是会来讨债。

 

 

Chapter 3

 

Clint小的时候，Waverly是爱荷华州中部的一个针尖儿大的小镇，比人还多的牛和金黄色的麦浪。那儿孕育着两种人：暴脾气的酗酒的老好伙计，以及攥着圣经走来走去的福音教徒，好像如果他们不传播神圣之喻的话小宝贝耶稣的眼泪就会直接从纸里渗出来似的。

Waverly是高中橄榄球和舞会皇后，丰收和故乡，以及那个什么都卖的小店铺。它是互相熟识的邻里，沾着泥巴的马靴，后面载着又老又脏的猎狗的又老又脏的福特卡车。它是小山坡上小小的白色教堂——有着闪亮的尖顶和彩色玻璃窗，整个社区的掌上明珠。

Waverly没有犯罪。它有万圣节朝房子扔鸡蛋的孩子，在商店里顺手牵羊的老妇，邻居间的日常纠纷（通常通过实实在在地干上一架而得到解决）。它所没有的，直到Clint的父亲爆发前的那一刻，是谋杀。

他很愿意说他不记得什么了，年纪太小而无法理解，但Clint生来就理解。站在那儿，裤裆湿乎乎的，他的老熊软软地蹭着他的下巴，他知道他的妈妈死了，她美丽的金头发染上了红色，深得发黑的红。

他们盯着对方，父亲和儿子，时间过去了好几个小时。台灯在他父亲打碎他妈妈的头时裂开了，他手里拿的只剩下个金属内胆，上面挂着碎玻璃。一千个Clint盯了回来，邋遢的金头发，尿顺着腿流下去，老旧的光秃秃的泰迪熊贴着脸颊。

如果Charlie没有把他抱起来，没有冲出后门跑进了玉米地，他的父亲也会杀了他们。他知道这个因为Clint越过Charlie的肩膀看到他的父亲追在后面，他尖叫个不停直到Charlie把熊塞进他嘴里，堵住他的哭泣。

Charlie过得不好，即使在他们的父亲被关起来之后也是。他在孤儿院和别的孩子打架，不停地偷食物，即使他们每天都有三顿饭。他冲修女们喊些亵渎的话，而当一对儿夫妇来问Clint是否愿意跟他们回家时，他打碎了三层的每一扇窗户。那个冬天很冷，雪花飘进来在窗台底下堆成了小山，即使修女们已经用纸板把它们糊了起来。

他们逃跑的那个晚上，Charlie在他跟前蹲下来，抓住他的肩膀，说，“我们要开始一段新生活了。我们要把这些狗屎都扔得远远的。你相信我吗？”

“我相信你。”他记得自己说，即使他完全不知道Charlie为他们选择的这个新生活是什么样子，根本不可能想得到他的兄弟将要带他走上怎样的一条道路。但那没关系，当时也好，现在也好。Charlie救了他，而Clint愿意花一辈子时间反过来救他。

那个晚上他们取了他们的妈妈的名字，Charlie变成了Barney，他们俩都变成了Barton，然后他们从Waverly逃走了。那个晚上他们成了罪犯，成了小偷。那个晚上Charlie带着他们进了地狱，永不回头。

Clint曾经想，他可以通过成为一个好人，成为一个帮助别人的人，来抵消他父亲的毒药，但生活有时候会扔出曲线球。Clint没能成为一个帮手，一个能让别人的生活变好一点点的人，他成长为一个杀手，一个被SHIELD当作枪来使用的武器。他杀人，因为他们恶有恶报，而Loki正是利用了这种凶狠的性质来让他屠杀和他一起工作的人，他关心的人，他爱的人。

Clint曾经好奇自己是否会变得像他父亲一样，站在了法律的对立面，上帝的对立面。

他不再好奇了。

 

*

外面在下雨，斜斜地泼下来，好像头顶上的风暴和雨伞们有深仇大恨似的。雨水在玻璃上，窗檐上反弹。大自然的交响乐团。

Alvarez像幅风景，打扮得体，好像今晚要去参加什么舞会一样。她的边缘模糊在深色的阴影里，但Clint见鬼地对他的工作太在行了，因为他在她的姿态中读出了失望，在她交叠双腿的细微动作中读出了不耐烦，以及当她在本子上写字时沮丧疲乏的那丝痕迹。Clint很确定她正在给自己列一张购物清单。

她的办公室位于总部比较豪华的一层。Fury喜欢宠着他的医生们，所以角落里放着一盆灌木，墙上挂着什么现代艺术，他脚下铺了一张粘糊糊的地毯。那比Clint住过的一些地方都要好，好得多到他不愿承认的地步。他试图想象Alvarez和她的高跟鞋以及她精心保养的头发一起缩在一个垃圾桶后面，等待着卖不出去的面包，他失败了。

他不知道为什么自己总是回到这里。他不知道有什么把他留在这儿了。

嗒嗒嗒她钢笔的一端敲着本子。雷声响起，邮件小车吱呀呀地经过外面的走廊。这场表演Clint看了操蛋的那么多次——面孔变了，头衔变了，但那永远是相同的。那让他感觉像是个孩子，等着社工完成对Charlie的采访然后再过来问他一模一样的问题，好像她能识破他的谎言似的。他们才没有那么差劲儿呢。

“Clint。”Alvarez说，平静，温柔，好像她在和一只受惊的猫讲话。那很烦人，但话说回来，烦人可能正是她想要达成的。“你来我办公室六次了。每次你来，我们就坐在这儿，我盯着你看，而你盯着窗外。我说话，而你盯着你的鞋。然后在这番无聊的套路之后你就离开了，手插在口袋里。”

“没什么可说的。”

“我被告知你因为闭不上嘴而闻名。”

曾经，不久之前，他会对此给出一个聪明的答复，但那是以前。Loki以前，复仇者以前，外星人以前，在世界被搅进这场巨大的混乱以前。在Clint认识到死了却还保持呼吸是什么样的感觉以前。

她研究着他好像他操蛋的有趣极了，好像她对他所代表的谜题上瘾。他想伤害她。“Chitauri之战之后你记得什么？”

他记得酸疼的手臂，脱水到心悸，和越来越糟糕的头痛。他记得Natasha抓住他的手告诉他Phil死了时脸上的表情，但他知道了，他已经知道了因为他感觉到了权杖穿透Phil的后背，击碎骨头，刺穿他的肺。Phil微弱的惊讶的痛苦呻吟回响在他的脑子里，每当他闭上眼睛时。

Clint记得。但他不会告诉她。

他痛恨下雨。一直如此。如果他使劲儿想，他甚至能感觉到太小的鞋子里湿乎乎的雨水，咬着他的脚趾和鼻尖的寒冷，以及Charlie为他偷的那件羊毛衫的气味。“你在那儿。”

“是的，我在。”Alvarez歪过头去，“但那不是我的问题。”

他知道她在企图做什么，她以为她应该做什么。她唯一的操蛋目的就是宣布他心理健康然后让他回去工作，SHIELD机器中的又一个部件，把破碎的探员变得闪亮崭新完好如初。他知道她其实不关心，不是真的。那是职业自杀，特别是当Loki再次控制他时。

“你还能感觉到他吗？”Alvarez在问，平静，精确，好像他随时要冲过去打她。也许他会。“我们第一次谈话时，你说他还在。”

Loki还在总部，深深地关在没人能去的地方，他无法逃脱的地方。Clint痛恨自己能感觉到他，他的存在，像是大脑里深埋着的一颗腐烂的种子。“我不知道你想让我说什么。”他说，他的倒影看了回来。

“我不知道该怎么治疗你。”她告诉他，而他痛恨她的声音，好像她在对一只惊恐的畏缩的动物说话。他痛恨那个，因为她没有错，因为玻璃上那个看回来的男人像是一具尸体，死亡重重地写在他眼睛下面的淤青里。“你被绑架，被折磨。你被扔进了一场你没有准备好的战斗，和好日子里都不太能好好合作的人一起。我该首先治疗哪个？该怎么治疗？你怎么可能认真看待我，当我正和你想象的完全相同——一个一生中最激动的时刻是带她女儿去芭蕾舞表演会的女人。”

他研究着下面街道上奔走的人们，黄色雨衣和黑色雨伞的跳跃，它们在他眼中留下的色块，像是残留的余像，像是老旧的十六毫米摄像机拍出的跳跃颤动的影像。“你女儿叫什么名字？”

“Sophie，”她说，而他知道她在撒谎。他看得到她能看到的。他不是操蛋的瞎子。“她六岁了。”

Clint记起来六岁的时候躲在格兰大道下面的隧道里，挤在他兄弟身边。Alvarez的小女孩儿永远也不会知道饥饿的剧痛是什么感觉，不会知道肋骨下面禁锢的麻木的恐慌是什么样子。她永远也不会理解冬天里冰冷得刺入骨髓的雨水，以及知道没有人关心她是死是活的感觉。

“你今天会给我Phil吗？”

她沉默了。他能听到雨水敲打在玻璃上的声音，当她移动重心时皮革的吱呀声。“Clint——”

“这是个简单的问题。你说我不能见他，因为他们在做尸检。你说只要几周，然后我就可以埋葬他了。已经过了几周了，已经过了操蛋的三周了，Alvarez。”

“Clint。”她又说了一遍，安抚地，好像他随时就要爆发了。也许他是。也许他会。“这不是我能决定的。我会尽全力帮你找到答案，但你需要理解有那么多的探员牺牲了——”

“我不在乎那些人。”Clint说，而他不确定那是否是个谎言。“他想要净礼（犹太教入殓前的净身仪式），为了他的母亲。”

“我知道。”她回答道，“我知道这个，Clint，我会尽全力的，好吗？”

他接受了那个，又一个深渊之口吐出的空虚的诺言。

 

*

他有三个影子。

Clint不知道他们是谁，不知道他们想要什么，但当他尖叫着醒来，当Natasha扶他下床，用湿毛巾擦过他的脸，当她逼着他吃东西时，他们一直伴随着他。他不知道该怎么看待他们，这些尾随着他像是黑暗中的鬼怪的影子。他们从来不跟他说话，从来不拆穿他这层全新的疯狂，好像他会在某个炎热的夏夜向空中扔几张苍蝇纸看看会击中什么似的。他们除了跟着他以外什么都不做，从他睁开双眼的那一刻开始直到他重新将它们闭合。

其他人在这儿，Phil如此信任的那一帮操蛋的乌合之众。Bruce不是个囚犯，但他们摆明了不允许他离开总部。他们给了他一间装满了稀罕玩具的神奇实验室，一个漂亮助理，和无限量的顶级咖啡作为安慰奖励，因为Fury像宠他的医生一样宠着他的科学家们。那挺不错的，对于一个豪华的笼子来说。

在他工作时，Bruce看起来完全不像Clint见过的那只摧毁哈莱姆区的怪物，完全不像他们曾与之搏斗的那个东西，咆哮着暴怒着一跳有二十层楼那么高。他只是Banner——带着眼镜，身子永远向下微微弓着，还有他把持自己的那种方式，好像恨不得当场消失，没什么可看的伙计，继续走你的。他的眼睛很深，像是看进了海洋。

他从不强迫Clint说话。有时候他假装Clint不在那儿，那让他们俩都松了一口气。当Tony过来研究魔方时，Clint看着他俩冲对方互相喊些科学术语，直到Bruce掐着自己的鼻梁而Tony则像只偷了腥的猫浑身发着光。Tony似乎从来不担心Hulk会跑出来玩儿，而这让Bruce的肩膀放松了一点点，让他的脸上弯起了一个微笑。

Steve没有被限制自由，不过他更像是个囚犯。他在这儿是因为他想要在这儿——或者说他也许根本没有别的地方可去。当Clint看着他时他看到一个九十岁的男人，所有失去的时间的重量全都压在他的肩上。有时候那像是他们在冰里找到他之后的前几周，血淋淋的恐惧和悲伤，以及最糟糕的那种失去，好像他把自己的一部分留在了身后的黑暗中。

他们不怎么说话，因为Steve不算是个话多的人，因为Clint的血管里流淌着毒药。他是个颤巍巍地挂在树上的果实，腐烂，伤痕累累。

他不知道是什么让他们待在一起。他不知道为什么Steve要问起Bruce的缝线，或者为什么Natasha会突然捧住Stark的脸，让他的话断在一半，脸变得刷白像个死人。为什么Thor不明白Clint现在无法面对自己的罪责，他体内没有足够的原谅来原谅自己，更别说要去原谅那个代表Asgard打破了什么跨星球协定的Loki。

Clint不知道是什么让他们待在一起，因为他们是一群像散落在冬天冰冷海滩上的鹅卵石一样的幽灵，海水吐着白色的泡沫，灰色的雾气黏在地平线上，威胁着要遮盖住整个世界。

 

*

他做梦时，没有一点儿光亮。那里只有他胸膛上棺材的重量，他自己的恐惧辛辣厚重的味道。那里没有一点儿光亮，但Matilda夫人在那儿，握着他的手。

那里没有一点儿光亮，但她温暖地贴着Clint的身侧，她低语，世界的秘密就是所有的事物都会存活下去，永远不死。

 

*

公寓没有被动过。

他从没想过自己会对这种事心存感激，但他的确是。他是。那不是刻意而为的，他知道——SHIELD的政策是进来做他们的大扫除，把整个房间剥得光秃秃的——但太多的人死了。他们人手不够，不会为了这种工作而浪费时间，尤其是当城市还是一片废墟，外星人的尸体还散落在街头时，而且当然了，不会为了Phil这样的人。

好像世界应该偏离它的轴心，好像事物应该全都颠倒扭曲，因为那个构筑起这个生活，拼起这个家的男人，不在了。水池里放着空咖啡杯，半满的衣物篮放在卧室门的旁边。冰箱里有牛奶，三个啤酒瓶立在咖啡桌上。好像他们只不过出去了一趟，好像他们的生活被按下了暂停。而Clint只需在沙发上坐下来闭上眼，当他再次睁开它们时Phil就会从门口走进来，脱下鞋子，松开领带。

Clint的影子们站在走廊里。他们和Natasha说着话，低沉的声音深色的眼睛。不管她对他们说了什么那一定是起了作用，因为他们让她关上了门。她盯着门看了很久，手指紧紧攥着把手，而Clint意识到她从没来过这儿。他一直没能找到机会邀请她来，来到Phil为他们所造的这个家里。他们共同建造的这个家。多么不幸，她从没见过Phil的这一面，穿着袜子，大笑着。

“Clint。”她低声说。她从来不是个多愁善感的人，而他一定是让她承受不了了。他想要对她说抱歉，但他不知道该从哪儿发出那些词语。他有那么多需要道歉的事。他不知道该从哪里开始。

“你总是这么说。”Clint贴着Phil的脖子说。他们浑身都是泥巴，Phil的西装彻底毁了，但别的所有事都不重要，只除了这个，这里，这一刻。

Phil的手从Clint的肩膀移到他的后背上，向下直到Clint的护甲和腰带相接的地方。他的拇指轻轻划过那一条赤裸的皮肤，那让Clint的膝盖化成了水。“嗯？”

“你总说你很抱歉。但你不是的，你是间谍头子。”

“嗯。”他们的手在相接的地方握紧了，停放在两人之间，Phil的胸前。“你很臭。但我喜欢，这大概说明我有点儿问题。”

“你在逃避话题。”Clint说着笑了一声，但依旧抬起头让Phil亲吻他下巴的边缘。他的牙齿陷进了那个部位，那让Clint发出一声呻吟。Phil贴着他的皮肤微笑起来。

那是错的。那错的离谱。他不应该还在呼吸，而他恰好证明了上帝是个操蛋的记仇的王八蛋，他想要Clint在他生命剩余的每分每秒里都受尽折磨。

那很公平。Phil死了因为Clint不够强壮。这痛苦是他应得的。这一切都是他应得的。

“我不知道该怎么处理他的东西。”他说，“我不知道该做什么。”

Natasha走过来，小心翼翼，没有碰他。他几乎看不见她。她像是在水底一样。“我们会处理这个的，但不是现在。”

床没有铺好，Phil的爱荷华州T恤衫胡乱叠了一下扔在被子上。它闻上去像他们，他们两人，Phil的须后水和Clint的香皂，以及他们最爱的洗衣液。

“哦操。”Clint说，大声笑起来。Phil站在浴室门口瞪着他，一手指着他脖子上那个Clint昨晚不小心留下的吻痕。“真性感，babe。”

“一个半小时之后我要和Fury开会。”Phil嚷道，更加生气地指着那个非常壮观的淤痕，好像是在强调它有多大多紫一样。“你在想什么？”

“我想让全世界的人都知道昨晚你像个小猫咪一样叫着我的名字？”Clint问道，笑个不停，躲闪着冲他的脑袋扔过来的T恤。“它没有那么糟。”

“见鬼的没有！”Phil说，带着受伤少女的怨恨瞪着他。他绕过床，然后Clint突然想起来——哦，对了，军队出身——他急忙跳过床垫，当他在两秒钟后被扑倒时却还在大笑着。

柜子里有几个箱子，堆在最上面一层。有些里面装着旧鞋，有些装着税务表格和收据，上面铺满了Phil整洁的字体，简明扼要。

“有些文件。”Phil贴着他的头发说。《单身女郎》正在电视屏幕上假笑着，Clint暗地里觉得她应该和Simon在一起不过他永远不会说出来，因为那就意味着承认他其实喜欢这部操蛋的真人秀。

“嗯？”Clint从紧靠着Phil下巴的位置嘟哝道。Phil的腿比他的长一点，和他的腿并排着翘起来搁在咖啡桌上，光裸的脚趾扭动了一下。

“文件。我们结婚时候的，福利文书，还有什么别的东西。人寿保险，遗嘱。它们在柜子里的旧箱子里。”

这是Clint最不想要进行的谈话。他吞咽了一下——仅仅是那个想法，仅仅是他有可能会失去这些的念头，就足以让他的大脑充满了无限循环的尖叫声。他收紧了搭在Phil身侧的手指，他的手臂环绕着Phil的肚子。“为什么突然想起这个来？”

“那些单身女郎，就算爱直接掉在她们的头顶上她们也不会意识到。”Phil说，手指梳过Clint的头发。“爱也会有实际的一面。我只是想让你知道它们在那儿。”

Clint闭上眼睛。“你这个混蛋。”

“是啊。”Phil喃喃道，在他的太阳穴上印下一个亲吻。“抱歉。”

Clint隐约认出了那个旧箱子，更多是因为那上面的子弹孔而不是因为箱子本身。那来自于他们一起执行的头几个任务中的一个，Clint当时还那么嫩，他没在前五分钟就暴露他们的位置纯粹是因为操蛋的好运气，而Phil那么的耐心，能够一遍又一遍地教某人某件事情，直到他们掌握了，理解了，并运用得熟练自如。

他打开箱子，里面是他们的结婚证明，保险文件，以及社保卡。他们的遗嘱，几个月前刚刚更新，在那底下。

在一个老旧的，塞在箱子底部某个角落的信封里，是Clint的真实的出生证明。他的真实的社保卡。他真实的姓名，用黑色墨水写在纸上，永远不会消褪，但永远被珍视着，被保护着。

他想象着再次使用那个名字会是什么感觉，一个他过去的恐惧的象征。再次逃跑，不管Phil为了把他从黑暗中拉出来做出过多大的牺牲。他想象着大声说出那个从他出生起便一直伴随着他的名字该有多么艰难，放弃Barton该有多么艰难。但同样，多么容易。

Natasha在他身旁跪下来，她的头发轻轻扫过他的脸颊是他得到的唯一警告，然后，她贴上了他的身侧。那完全不像是拥抱，那不是她的风格，但那是她所能做到的最接近的程度。是他们所能做到的最接近的程度。

没有什么可说的，真的。只有她的温度，她头发的味道，以及Phil的T恤衫，紧紧压在Clint的胸前，好像他会回来，会穿上它，会给他们做晚餐，然后会躺在沙发上睡过去，会在Clint被那该死的猫绊倒时大笑起来。

他们离开前，他把Phil最喜欢的一套西服打包起来。也许明天他们就会让Clint见他了。他们不可能永远把他放在那儿。他们不得不埋葬他，而当他们允许他这么做时Clint想要做好万全的准备。

 

*

他们没有给他Phil。不是第二天。或者之后的一天。或者再之后的一天。他会问。每一天，他都会问。

他考虑过擅自闯入。他做得到——从员工通道，从通风管里爬过去。他想象着他会看到什么。想象着他该如何把Phil从这个地方偷出去。

他不知道那儿是否还剩下足够的Phil让他来偷的。

他们把他夺走并藏了起来，因为那是规定，SHIELD在探员非常规死亡时就会这么做，但Clint知道。他知道。Phil是他的伴侣但SHIELD他妈的不在乎，因为尽管Loki的确利用了他，但谋杀那些人的依旧是Clint的双手。他杀了Phil。Clint杀了Phil，Clint，而这是他的惩罚。

“我也很抱歉。”Eli说，他的声音又小又遥远但即便如此，即便如此Clint依旧能清清楚楚地听到痛苦。他所造成的痛苦。“你会来参加追悼会吗？”

悲惋者。一口空棺材，一位拉比，还有所有Clint无法实现的诺言。

“我很抱歉，Eli。你应该告诉Joanne，他没有受罪。那很快。”

“哦，孩子。”Eli说。他在哭，Clint能听得出来。Clint让Phil的父亲哭了。“他那么的爱你。我们的家永远对你敞开。”

 

*

他再次去见Alvarez的时候，他在她办公室里坐了十五分钟，然后站起身，拿起她桌上的那个古董镇纸，把它扔出了她那位于十五层楼的平板玻璃窗户。

她尖叫起来，他的影子们飞快地冲进来而Clint知道他们就一直站在门外。他们把他铐了起来，因为Clint绝不会轻易让步，即便在这儿，即便是现在。他期待着监狱，Furlong和Angstrum终于可以复仇了，但他们把他拖进了Fury的办公室。

Fury不在那儿。Clint等着，看着那些百科全书，墙上宁静的风景照片，以及一个古董衣架上挂着的空枪套。桌子下面有一张波斯地毯，一个笔筒里装满了荧光笔记号笔和黄色铅笔。Fury儿子的照片装在一个旧木头相框里。

在他身后，他的一个影子移动着重心——他的鞋子发出吱吱声，真差劲儿。干裂的皮革，松动的鞋底。他应该去好好修理一下，但话说回来他是肌肉，他是最基层的安保人员。就算他的鞋子吱吱叫又他妈的有什么关系呢？他可不用试图偷偷接近什么人，他是一座六英尺半的大山。Dave大概能教他一两个窍门，但Dave在把二十二个人救出一栋起火的办公楼时死了。

门开了，Clint用不着看就知道Fury看到了什么，知道Fury在想什么。

Clint盯着他桌上那个新奇的美国队长日历。队长一手握拳抵着腰，日期下面印着“你永远可以信任美国做正确的事！”。他好奇如果Steve看到了会有什么反应，他是否会大笑，或者变得沉默，皱起眉。他的脸是否会变得苍老，就像他以为没人在看时常常所做的那样。

Fury在他的桌子后面坐下来，椅子的轮子也吱吱叫了一声。高领毛衣遮住了Clint知道他有的那些脖子上的，胸膛上的，肩膀上的伤疤，那些他不希望任何人看见或者知道的伤疤，夺走了他的眼睛的伤疤。

“你是个好孩子。”Fury开口道，即使他们俩都知道那不是真的。“不管你脑袋里在想什么，我知道你不想伤害Miranda。”

Clint不是他的父亲，他不会到处威吓女人只是因为他能这么做。他不会伤害不能保护自己的人。只不过他这么做了，他这么做了，他看着Sun探员慢慢死去，一次都没有想到过她的小婴儿们。“那儿像是爱荷华。”

“为什么？”

“会变得很热，非常热。不像是南方那种粘腻的湿热。那儿很干燥，焦灼的阳光，小麦可太喜欢那个了，你应该看看它们生长的样子。我哥哥和我在一个排水管里藏了两天，那么热，人行道都在滋滋地响，秃鹫在头顶上绕圈飞着等着什么东西倒地而死。”他没有看Fury，或者桌子，或者那个日历。他盯着墙上那副宁静，平淡的风景，一刻不停地说下去。“她的办公室会变得跟那儿一样。黑暗，燥热，好像墙在向里靠拢。”

“你为什么不站起来离开？”

“不知道。我以为我能应付这个。Alvarez对待我就好像我仍旧是那个孩子。”Clint告诉他，因为为什么不呢，又有什么操蛋的东西在阻止他？“好像我他妈的一点儿都不了解我自己，好像我需要什么人来解释给我听。她随时都可能拿出来那种手套玩偶来问我坏叔叔摸我哪里了。听着，我明白，但我受不了了。我受不了她对我做的那些事。”

Fury脸上面无表情。“好的。”

“好的？就这样？”

“就这样。”

“你不能让我重新复职。”

“我见鬼地绝对不会现在就把你放回到普通民众里去。”Fury同意到，只不过他听上去像是有别的什么意思。

Clint知道Fury有个黑暗的过去，他知道他是傀儡大师，操控着Clint压根儿不会知道的弦纽。但那并没有让他好受一点儿，知道他们之间的差距有多远。Fury看着他，他的脸上一片空白，但他的眼睛好像石头。Clint即便努力尝试也不可能看出丝毫的情绪。“Sitwell同意暂时接管你和Natasha，作为复仇者和SHIELD之间的联络人。”

“不。”

“我不是在征求你的同意，孩子。”Fury的手臂交叠起来放在肚子上，向后靠进椅子里。

什么东西从很深，很深，很深的地方冒了出来，Clint咆哮道，“你不拥有我。”

“你之前也说过。那时你就错了。”Fury说，带着恰到好处的热度，那让Clint的怒火紧紧卡在喉咙里发不出来。“你是个经历了一大堆狗屁的好探员，你要在它们要了你的命之前处理好这个。明白吗？”

“他死的时候是一个人吗？”

Fury的脸彻底紧闭了起来。“Barton。”

“你想要我做个听话的小探员，你想要我遵守规定，我会的。我会跟你玩儿这个游戏。”他感觉脱离了身体，向下看，看着他自己。他在颤抖。手铐之间的链条像教堂钟声一样鸣响。“监控录像不见了。所有的。没有人愿意告诉我任何事情，所以我去看了。有人先我一步。也许是Stark。”

一阵安静，然后Dalton的鞋子吱了一声，门外Marshall夫人在给什么人打电话。他能听到Fury窗外的纽约，城市在低语。但这里，此时此刻，只有Clint耳中他自己的心跳声，他的手掌朝上放在大腿上，而Fury看着他就好像以前从来没有见过他一样。“他在我身上赌了一把。”Clint说，他的眼睛在燃烧，他不能，不是在这儿，但他是。他是。“那大概是他所做的第一件没有事先计划好的事情。他是发生在我身上最好的事，如果他死的时候是一个人我需要知道。”

Fury的椅子发出吱呀声，门开了，他的影子呼出一口气，一次，两次，Clint盯着Fury桌上的美国队长，他觉得Steve会痛恨那个，钢丝上跳舞的猴子。

 

*

他和Charlie开车穿过了整个中西部。那是个特别寒冷的冬天，马戏团把他俩留在了底特律。他们的车是一个从垃圾场偷出来的老旧生锈的破铁桶。

那车已经报废了，座椅上还有弹簧支楞出来，但Charlie下了点儿功夫念了句祷告竟把它修好了，那的确是个成就。不管怎么说，那比买两张去哥伦布的大巴车票要便宜，比恳求某个卡车司机搭他们一乘要安全，他才不管他们是否还只是孩子呢。

它每过几个小时就需要添水，收音机唯一能收到的电台放着黄金老歌。坐在那个破桶里，裹着条毯子，在Charlie把方向盘当作吉他来耍宝时大笑着，那曾是Clint一辈子最快乐的日子，直到他遇到了一个带着枪和微笑的，改变了Clint一切的男人。

纽约上城在每年这个时候都很美。天气终于开始慢慢有了秋的影子，鲜艳的橙黄的树叶，灌进毛衣的冷风，用不了多久就会到处都是冬靴，手套，和玩儿雪的孩子了。电台里响起一个像威士忌一样的女人声音，Clint想到了他的妈妈，以及她洪亮的，蜂蜜一样温暖的嗓音，在厨房里唱着歌。

Natasha没有问他是否确定，那很好心。Clint知道。要是换做别人，这些根本都不会发生。要是换做别人，他早就被送进医院了。她信任他，一直都是，即使在她根本没有理由去信任时。那不简单。

大半个早晨他们都在开车，不是因为路途遥远，而是因为半个城市都被毁了。到处都是建筑工地，举着抗议牌的人们冲武装警察尖叫着。尸体不见了，人类也好外星人也好，但那些太空鲸鱼还在那儿，紫色的，会变色的血渗进混凝土里，味道刺鼻得让Clint流出眼泪来。

每个街角都有纪念碑和祭奠的蜡烛。泰迪熊和鲜花和死去的人们的照片，那些出现在错误的时间错误的地点的人们。

他开上78号公路，然后是476号，81号，在出错了口之后还不得不调头返回，但最终，最终他们离开了城市。路边的树又密又深又绿，路上有大货车和顶上绑着行李的房车。人们很容易忘记纽约到底有多么昂贵，忘记它不仅仅是个城市。它还有成片的——特别是在阿尔巴尼以北——没有被驯服的荒野，森林，大山和野生动物。

这就是他的人生，鼻子贴在玻璃窗上，外面的乡村飞速略过。他学会开车的第一年，Matilda夫人给他织了件新毛衣。

他们在两点钟到达了德拉姆堡。Nat依旧一个字也没有说，甚至在他们停下来加油喝可乐时也没有，甚至当他的影子们停在了他们后面，却默默坐在车里时也没有。她从眼角处观察着他。也许她知道。Clint没法去关心那些事儿，不是现在。

他们下了81号公路，驶过一系列随机的高速路，路过波茨坦和布拉舍尔瀑布，来到了小镇马龙。典型的小镇模样，Clint想。古老的，世纪之交的建筑物，街角店铺，白木栏杆围起来的城市公园。那让他想起了家，只不过这里没有广阔的田野和麦浪，却有一条小河，和南边远远的山脉。这儿是穷乡下，没错，但监狱在建立之初为这个地区带来了不少的工作岗位。

当他熄火时那辆破车发出嘶嘶声，引擎在平息时的那种低沉的轰响。门口有一名警员，以及缠着铁丝网的护栏。

“我不会问你是否确定。”Natasha说。

“好的。”Clint扫了她一眼，“谢谢你陪我来。”

她给了他一个表情。那是如此屈尊俯就，他差点儿就笑了起来。差点儿。

Clint有个证件。他们都有。他们从来没有用过，因为Phil觉得到处挥舞证件的人都是混蛋，也因为Natasha基本上不走正门。不过它们在这种情况下派上了用场。

他们没有要求他交出武器，因为这儿的警戒级别可不怎么高。接待处的年轻警员，Michelson警官，认出了他们，Clint能看出来，但他一句话也没说，因为偏远地区的伙计们总是会表现得很专业。他给了他们一些需要签字的表格，并要求查看他们的ID。Clint一点儿也不介意，不过那个年轻的警官倒是有点儿。

Natasha在他跟着警官走进去之前抓住了他的胳膊肘，“这不是为了结束未竟之事。”

但这是。这是，而且他们俩都知道。阳光透过脏兮兮的玻璃照进来点燃了她的红头发，她很美，那么美。“没关系。”他说，因为有时她是那样操蛋的年轻而他会忘记这一点。“我一会儿就出来。”

她不喜欢这个，他能看得出来，但她和他已经搭档四年了。当她松开他时眼里带着一个追寻答案的承诺，而Clint不知道该怎么告诉她，他没有答案，不是在这儿。

这里挺不错的，就监狱来说，Clint很高兴。这儿很干净，虽然算不上太新，空气中没有最高警戒区所有的那种几乎无法束缚的威吓和恐惧。囚犯们穿着深灰色的狱服，聚集在桌子和长凳周围。有些人在笔记本上写着字，教科书摆在面前。有些人的身旁有正趴着睡觉或者玩耍的还在培训期的小导盲犬。在他们所经过的一间屋子里，一个女人正在讲解生产商标准的机械安全准则。

访客室在一天中的这个时间是空着的。那比监狱区要好——干净，装修得体，就跟纽约州真的关心这些人和他们所爱的人似的。Clint从来没想过他会很高兴看见小桌上电话边立着一个插着操蛋鲜花的花瓶，但他是。他是。

但那根本没法和下一个瞬间相比，当他看到那个坐在窗边桌子旁的男人时。

他老了，这是Clint所想到的第一件事。已经快过去了十五年，他脸上的纹路更深了，他额头上的线条更长了，他的脸颊陷了进去。逐渐稀疏的头发染上了灰色。有那么一秒钟，仅仅一秒，Clint头脑中那个永远离不开爱荷华小农场的部分惊恐地尖叫起来，因为那张脸属于那个打死了他妈妈的男人。

不过当Charlie抬起头，当他看见Clint站在那儿，靴子死死地钉在油毡毯上时，他脸上的快乐是那样棒，那让Clint忘记了一切，眼中只看到他的兄弟。

他不知道他说了什么，或者Charlie说了什么，但他们的手臂紧紧搂着对方而Clint闻到了监狱标配洗衣液的味道，以及他哥哥头发的熟悉的泥土气息。“耶稣啊。”Charlie喃喃道，一遍又一遍，那样用劲儿地搂着他，让Clint的骨头发出了咔咔声。Charlie后退一步，脸上湿湿的，眼睛红了，带着那么多该死的他们从未说起过的东西，他捧住Clint的脸。“耶稣啊。”他喘息道，再次将他拉近，操，操，Clint的手指紧紧攥着Charlie的衬衫，他以同样的力度拥抱着他的兄弟。

过了很久Charlie才终于能够让自己放手，而对于Clint来说那花了更久。他们将近二十年没见了，但一切都好像原来那样。Charlie把他拉向桌子，紧紧攥着Clint的手腕就好像他是个幻觉，好像如果他撒手Clint就会随风飘走似的。“我不敢相信你在这儿。”Charlie说。他的声音变了，因为岁月而变得低沉，但那依旧很熟悉。那样操蛋的熟悉。“我不敢相信你在这儿，Clint。你他妈是怎么找到我的？”

“FBI。”Clint说，声音像沙砾一样。他紧紧回握着Charlie的手腕，一样的用劲儿。“我为FBI工作。我之前搜索过你，但一直没想到去搜妈妈的名字。”

“取了她的名字，永久性的。”Charlie说，眼泪顺着脸颊流下。“好多年前改的，在这堆狗屎之前。耶稣啊，Clint，看看你，上帝，你是个男人了。你他妈是什么时候长成男人的？”

“去年。”Clint说，那让Charlie大笑了起来。“我操蛋的太想念你了，你根本不知道多少。”

“大概知道些。”而耶稣啊，Clint怎么会觉得他的兄弟和他们的父亲有任何相似之处？他的眼睛发着光，那里面有着那么多的快乐，当他微笑时眼角的皱纹延伸出去，好像他花了大把时间在微笑似的。“我从来没想到能再见你一面。但看看你——看看你，你这个混蛋，你是个条子。”

他是那样开心，因为他是Charlie，因为他是他那该死的顽固的兄弟，自己蹲着监狱，却因为Clint成为了把他关进牢房的那种人而那样操蛋的自豪。“我很高兴。我太他妈高兴了，宝贝儿。”

“我太想你了。”Clint回答道，Charlie握着他手腕的手收紧了。他看着Clint好像他下半辈子都要一直想着Clint的脸一样。“我搜索过你，但一直没想到去搜妈妈的名字。”Clint用手掌根压着自己的眼睛。“耶稣啊。对不起。”

“别说对不起。你想来点儿咖啡吗？他们有挺不错的咖啡。”

“好的。好的，我很愿意。”

Clint跟着他走到一张放着咖啡机和杯子的小桌前。他控制不住。他总是围着他的兄弟转，好像飞蛾围着火苗。“真不敢相信你成了条子。”Charlie说，脸上写着那么多的自豪。他给Clint和自己各倒了一杯咖啡。“没有一天我不在想你，想象着你变成了什么样。有些日子，我觉得我会醒过来看到你从白色巴士里走出来，带着手铐。那要了我的命，宝贝儿，想到你可能会沦落到这种地方来。”

Charlie领着他们穿过后门。那儿有野餐桌，和一个给孩子玩耍用的操场。那很不错，而他心中那股丑恶沉重的波涛终于平静下来。“我差点就这么做了。”Clint告诉他。

“认真的？”他在一张野餐桌旁坐下来，从口袋里抽出一根香烟。当他也递给Clint一支时，他接受了，即使距离他点起上一支烟已经过去了十年。“你当时和Trickshot在一起，不是吗？”

“对，有一段时间。”他接受了他兄弟递过来的火。“因为射箭被FBI盯上了。”

“当然了。”Charlie说，微笑起来，“你是那么棒。脚步轻盈。”

“是啊，没错。”第一口香烟感觉那么好，像是在沙漠里待了一整年之后的第一口啤酒。“引起了他们的注意，于是他们收留了我。是份不错的活儿。”

“我很高兴。没法说得清这是个多大的解脱，这么多年来。”

Charlie似乎无法不盯着他看，而那很疼，那些Clint不得不说出口的话，但那并没有阻止他稳稳地迎上他兄弟的目光。“发生了什么，Charlie？你没有回来接我。你离开了，你再也没有回来。”

他哥哥的眼睛再次湿润了，透亮的蓝色，他紧紧地抓住Clint的手臂，那么紧。香烟在他手中危险地摇晃着，他不得不把它压进烟灰缸里。“我试图为咱俩建立起一个生活，以正确的方式。一开始试着入伍，但他们拒绝了我。操蛋的哮喘。当这条路行不通时我找了间小公寓，一个在收发室处理邮件的工作，几个月来省下操蛋的每一个子儿，因为我想要有足够的钱给你买新衣服，送你去上学。然后我在你们全都离开费城之后再次找到了马戏团，Carson说你和Matilda是他的，他会以一万美元的价格把你们俩卖给我。”

“操。”Clint说，他相信这是真的，因为他亲眼见过，一遍又一遍。不会发生在那些对Carson不重要的人身上，苦力工或者摆摊的人，但会发生在明星身上。杂技姐妹，Tiboldt和他的白老虎Manse。有时他甚至会让Clint摸摸它，如果Manse心情好的话。“操，Charlie。”

“我挣得太他妈少了。”Charlie说，字句都绊在了一起，好像这些话他已经憋了这么久，它们都迫不及待地冲出了他的嘴巴。好像，如果他哪里说错了，Clint就会直接走出他的生命就像当年他走出Clint的一样。“我不知道该怎么办，Clint。我只是个孩子，一个操蛋的十九岁的孩子，而我唯一知道的能迅速挣钱的方式是卖药。”

Clint知道Charlie为什么在这儿，但亲耳听到依旧很疼。他们的整个人生都建立在一座悲伤之塔上，腐烂到了根基。“你卖了什么？”

“我可以开个操蛋的药店了。”Charlie再次用手掌抵着眼睛。“我在两个月里挣了四千块，上了瘾，那种生活还有那些药。我追着马戏团全国跑——我在里面待了足够久，我知道他们的路线。每周都会打电话给那个王八蛋。在我到那儿之前他威胁说要杀了你，如果我没有足够的钱就露面的话他会直接在你的喉咙里捅把刀子。等到我带着钱到了那儿，Matilda已经死了，Trickshot把你带走了。”

听到这些是那么疼，好像浓酸灌进了喉咙。“你自己也说了，Charlie，你是个孩子。你做了你能做的。我从来没有责怪你，一天也没有。”

Charlie脸上全是泪水，但他还是移开了目光，吸了口烟。“在那之后，我做着从小被教育做的那些事儿。偷东西，伤害别人，卖了很多很多的药。从未停止找你。”他摇了摇头，“我和不好的人混在了一起，但那无所谓。又有什么关系呢？”

“我很抱歉。”Clint说，喉咙里有个结。“Charlie，我太他妈的抱歉了。”

“坏到骨子里了，宝贝儿。”他喃喃道，握紧他的手，拇指划过Clint的戒指。“你遇到个姑娘，生了堆孩子？”

“不。”操。操。他几周以来第一次微笑起来，觉得胸膛好像马上就要炸开了。“弯得像月亮。”

“认真的？”Charlie大声笑了出来，声音颤抖而且糟糕，但很真诚。“好吧该死的，小鬼。那个幸运的家伙是谁？”

Clint的手不自主地收紧了。“他是我找到你的原因。你想要谈关于FBI，他是间谍头子。他很讽刺，一个真正的smartass。你会喜欢他的。”（此处所有描述都是过去式）

外面下起雨来，潮湿而阴冷。Clint看着混凝土一小片一小片地变湿，看着操场上的鹅卵石颜色变深，一种海岸的棕色，像湿硬币一样闪闪发光。Clint吸着他的香烟，看着警戒亭里的狱卒。他们端着来复枪。

当他的目光回到他兄弟身上时，他发现Charlie在研究着他，Clint每天都会在镜子里见到的熟悉的灰色眼睛。“你记得他杀了妈妈的那个晚上吗？”

“我每天都在想。”

他闭上眼，听着雨声慢慢变大。它在大地上，在他们头顶的铁屋檐上唱着歌。“我觉得生命里会有一些转折点，你明白吗？我总是想如果她还活着我们的生活会有多么不同。如果她带着我们逃跑的话。”

Charlie摇了摇头。“不能这么想。她太害怕了。十四岁就有了我，十六岁有了Susan，不过你当然不会记得，她在真正出生前就死了。你来到世上完全就是个操蛋的惊喜，我得这么跟你说，因为妈妈觉得她在Susan之后不会再有了。等到那会儿他已经酒瓶子没过膝盖了，妈妈的父母在她还是个孩子时就死了。她觉得和他在一起是她唯一的选择。”

“她没有，Charlie。她没有跑，她死了，而他被关了起来，也死了。”

“所以，怎么？你觉得如果她带着我们跑了我们会走上完全不同的道路？”

他扭头看着他的兄弟。“我们不会吗？”

“好问题。”Charlie也抬起头看向屋檐，吸了口烟。它几乎快烧到头儿了。“你可能还是会进FBI，或者入伍之类的什么狗屁。我大概还是会做些社会工作什么的。”他说，而当Clint惊讶地看过去时，他微笑起来。“我可没有整天坐在这儿无所事事，小鬼。我拿了个社工的学位。”他从杯子里喝了一口，思考了一会儿。“你还是会遇到你的间谍先生，而我大概会成为一个住着海景别墅的阔佬儿，但你猜怎样？我们不再是我们了，我们会是一对儿绝对的混蛋。不过我得说，我们会给妈妈买一栋她一直梦想的房子。”

他的喉咙里有个结。“该死的我们的确会。”

“而她会有一大群孙子孙女，一辆操蛋的豪华轿车，而即便她变得又老又虚弱我们还是会在那儿，我们会一直在那儿直到操蛋的终点。”他闭上眼睛，“当我想到妈妈时我会想这些事儿，我也会这样想Matilda，还有你。操，Clint，我会给你你所需要的一切，但我不能。不再能了。”

Clint不想知道，但他还是问了。“还有多少年？”

Charlie轻轻笑了起来，摇摇头。“我永远也出不去，但那没关系。我在这儿有份不错的工作。我帮助进来的孩子们，帮那些和我们有相似经历的家伙戒毒。我给狗狗项目筹款，让很多公司都对这儿的劳动力感兴趣。”他研究了他一会儿，“他叫什么名字？给你那枚戒指的男人？”

他没有装作误解了。Charlie总是能立马看透他。“Phil。他的名字是Phil。”

“给我讲讲他。”

他吞咽了一下，又吞咽了一下，但无论他怎样尝试他喉咙里的结都没有消退。“我从不相信那些爱情故事里的愚蠢狗屁，你知道的，但和Phil在一起——那不一样。他是个好人。”他再次吸了口烟。他的手在抖。“那很容易。从来没对男人有过兴趣，然后他出现了，改写了关于我的一切。”

他低下头，因为这不能，他不能，甚至不能对世上唯一那个他妈的能理解他的人。他摁灭了香烟，让Charlie再次抓住他的手腕。周围很安静，只有轰鸣的雨声，远处有人在放着音乐。空气打湿了Charlie的头发，它们在有些地方变得稀薄了，不自然。好像快要脱落下去。“我买了一辆车，很像咱们原来有的那辆。”

他从见到它的第一眼便爱上了那辆车，当他坐到方向盘后面而Charlie从记忆中探出头冲他微笑每一个十五年都像伤疤一样刻在脸上时，当Phil没有翻白眼或者责怪他花钱买下这么烂的东西时，以及当他们驶出了城市夜空中所有的星星像烟火一样亮起来时，那没关系，一切都好，而Phil在这儿，他看到了Clint的悲伤并仅仅用嘴角的小小弧度就将他拉了回来。“你还记得吗？那辆老破庞迪克？”

“老天爷。”Charlie说，微笑着，目光变得遥远。“我都忘了它了。该死，我开了整整两天，在方向盘后面连路都快看不清了。那时候冷得要命，你还不停地让我停车好下去尿尿。”

“收音机里只有老歌，还记得吗？”

Charlie微笑着，向后靠进椅子里。“对，我记得。”手指敲了敲膝盖。他的声音，当它响起时，听上去和收音机里的一样棒，沉重深厚而清晰。那是妈妈给他的唯一一样没有人可以夺走的东西。“There’s somethin happenin here. What it is ain’t exactly clear. There’s a man with a gun over there, telling me I’ve got to beware. ”

Clint吞咽着，吞咽着，然后他开了口，“I think it’s time we stop, children, what’s that sound, everybody look what’s going down.”Charlie甚至没有注意到Clint的声音有多么的沙哑破碎颤抖，即便如此他同样也继承了妈妈的嗓音。“耶稣啊，我太爱你了。”

“是啊好吧，真不巧，因为我爱你一千倍还要多。”他的哥哥回答道，眼睛闭着，但他握住Clint手腕的手没有放松。当Clint看过去时，他的脸上写着某种类似于宁静的东西。

 

*

当他再次去见Alvarez时，Jameson把他拷在了椅子上。

Clint觉得他完全没办法说得清当手铐在他的手腕上收紧的那个瞬间究竟发生了什么，他只觉得浑身很冷，很僵硬，好像犯了心脏病一样。Jameson看上去一点也不觉得抱歉，他太专业了，但他还是弯下身子，看着Clint的眼睛。“呼吸。”他说，然后Clint猛地吸进去一口气，心跳声在耳膜中震荡。

“我就站在外面。”Jameson平静地告诉他，好像Clint没有操蛋地在他面前分崩离析似的。“等你们完事了，Alvarez医生会出来叫我。”  
Clint瞪着他，而他不知道该说点儿什么，所以他什么也没说。接着，房间里只剩下他和Alvarez了。

她很安静，Clint知道自己上一次吓到她了。他永远也不会伤害她，因为她是个平民，是个女人，是个母亲。他永远也不会伤害她，但他手腕上冰冷的金属环在大声说着正相反的话。

她的窗户是崭新的，崭新的框架和崭新的玻璃。它向外敞开着，让一股冰冷潮湿的风吹了进来。他能听到下面轮胎压过积水的声音。当他去扯手铐时感到一阵疼痛，金属咬进了皮肤。寂静中铁链的声音很响，与椅子的木头扶手碰撞着。

“你一定在好奇为什么。”他说。

他没有看她，但他还是感觉到了她的视线。“什么？”

“为什么他们还留着我。”

她没说话，于是他把那当成了肯定的答案。外面有一群椋鸟在高楼间飞着，试图躲避不断落下的雨点。“你自己是这么想的？”她问。

“我想了很多事情。”他说，“我今天去了法律部门。”

他是个挺不错的家伙，Samuels，壮得像棵树，头发金黄好像太阳。他有一间和Alvarez一样的办公室，一个桃花心木书架，一把软得像黄油的皮椅，让人轻易就能陷进去。他的桌子简直有整个房间一样宽，上面摆着一台亮闪闪的苹果电脑，发着光的白色塑料板，大概值Clint一整个月的薪水。

他想起了Phil的办公室——他那破烂的政府标配木桌，他的旧椅子，以及那张中间有弹簧支楞出来的沙发。就跟他是个文案官似的。就跟他只不过是官场阶梯上的又一个废物似的。

“Phil有人寿保险。”他说，舔了舔下嘴唇。“但法律部门根本做不好他们的狗屁工作。我不是他的配偶，至少在他们看来，所以Samuels——那个律师——他不得不把钱寄给Phil的父母。这很好，这是件好事，我想让他们过得好一点，因为他们都是很不错，很善良的人。我不想让他们渴望得到什么。”

“但是？”

铁链又响了起来，那很疼。那些椋鸟钻到了一棵树的树枝下，冲对方叽喳叫着。他能在雨和轮胎和街道的声音之中听到它们。“他是我的。在法律意义上，他是我的，而Samuels他妈的一点也不在乎。他不想去为我争取，因为他说我们不会赢，他说我当初和Phil结婚时就应该知道这些。”冷风吹进他的脖子，他合上眼睛，让那阵风向后吹开他的头发。“你们都觉得我是什么该死的同性恋混混，觉得我身体里除了暴力之外什么也没有。你害怕我是对的。”

“Clint。”她虚弱地说。

她没有试图碰他，她不会那么做，但她离得很近，太近了，近得足以看到他抖得有多厉害。“这就是了，Alvarez，这是我能做到的最好的程度。帮我们俩个忙，签了那份儿操蛋的评估表格吧。”

“我不能这么做。”她温柔地说。她是个糟糕的心理医生，而他们俩都早就不再期待她能说出什么智慧箴言一类的狗屁了，但她仍旧去尝试。“我知道你现在面对的看上去无法逾越，好像除了痛苦永远不会再有别的东西了。但这就是我在这儿的原因。这是Fury局长把你送到我这儿来的原因，Clint。”她低声说道，拉起他的手。她握得很紧，好像钢铁一样，而当他抬起眼时她的脸上写着某种他看不懂的东西。“你需要再坚持一段时间。我会帮你的，我发誓。”

 

*

当他走出去的时候，Steve正靠着Alvarez门对面的墙，等着他。

那家伙在任何时候都看起来那么的正义，即使只穿着牛仔裤和T恤衫。大多时间Clint对此没什么意见，当他有心理准备的时候，但不是这会儿，当Steve像这样凭空出现时。看着他，看着那张Clint如此熟悉的面孔（甚至多过他熟悉自己的脸），是一种深渊般的折磨，那么深，那让他觉得永远也爬不出去了，让他觉得自己会永远陷在那里，再也没有人能找得到他。

Clint什么也没有说——他没法，否则他会让场面变得很尴尬——但Steve迈开步子向前走去。“他们在楼下等我们。”他说，用肩膀示意了一下。“你的新朋友也要加入吗？”

Clint朝肩膀后面瞄了一眼。Jameson直直地看回来，冷静的棕眼睛。“我们大概没有足够的权限，Barton探员。”他说，“如果Rogers队长同意的话，我们会把你交由他负责。”

“好的。”Steve平静地接道，“谢谢。”

Steve没有说些无意义的废话来填补他们之间的寂静。他好奇在这一切发生之前Steve是什么样的人，在他还只是个来自布鲁克林的孩子时——他好奇那身高和力量是否从他那儿夺走了什么。这份工作就经常会。在他们走过时人们盯着他们看，但Clint并不幻想他们是在看他。Steve紧绷起来，肩膀僵硬，脸上写着细小空洞的纹路。

电梯发出叮的声响。左边的角落里躺着一张口香糖包装纸，有人在他们身后的玻璃上留下了油腻的指印，Steve交叉着手臂，好像在以他唯一知道的方式守卫着自己。

“这见鬼的人生并不是你想要的，但这是你唯一的选择。”Clint说，并感到Steve的目光紧紧粘着他的后颈。他的下巴紧绷起来，那个操蛋的英武的下巴，Clint曾经觉得他能在任何海报或者交易卡上认得出来，但现在他才发现那些不过是正版的苍白投影罢了。“大多数人永远也不会坐到你的位置上。”

“你在说什么？”

“人们需要你所代表的。”

Steve的表情变了，眉毛柔和起来。他研究着他，有点聪明得过了头。“Coulson探员说世界需要些老式的英雄。”

Clint活动着下巴，直到疼痛遮住了其他的一切。他不知道自己这会儿为什么要说起这个，是什么操蛋的原因驱使他说出这些话，除了Alvarez总能让他以一种他最痛恨的方式生疼着，好像他所有的神经都被活活剥开了。“你知道我们的遗嘱上写着什么吗？”

他把拳头重重地砸在紧急停止的按钮上，电梯猛地停下来。他没法看向Steve，他没法，只不过他操蛋的能，而他脸上的某种东西让Steve紧绷起来好像在阻止自己向后退一步。又或者是向前走一步。“那上面写着，他的遗产执行人会把全部的收藏捐给Smithsonian，因为他们每一年都会联络他，从1993年开始，询问他是否会把收藏卖给他们。”

Steve盯着他看，所有那些年月都刻在脸上。Clint痛恨他所看到的，痛恨自己在散播着悲伤，但Steve没有说一个字，一个世纪都没有，直到，“‘我们的遗嘱’？”

而Clint不知道自己为什么要隐瞒这个，为什么他什么也没说——为什么这成了个操蛋的秘密。他看着Steve，那么年轻那么苍老，以及他那双隐藏不了任何事的眼睛，并好奇，这是否会改变一切。Phil会很愿意颠覆四十年代笼罩了Steve世界的那些社会常规的狗屁，他会很愿意告诉Steve今天的世界是多么的不一样，变得多么好，但同时也是多么糟糕。

但那是从前，而这是Chitauri之后，操蛋的外星人入侵之后，而Clint是如此的疲惫。“给自己列张单子。”

“什么？”

“所有那些让你晕头转向的事情。所有那些会让你想——我还以为我已经认识这地方了——的事情。你可以随身带着这张单子，因为孩子，前面还会有更多。”

当他们到达会议室时其他队员都已经在那里了。自从天空恢复蓝色之后Clint还从没在同一个地方见到过他们所有人。他在黑暗中活了操蛋的那么久，而现在站在这群闪亮的人们身边让他觉得自己就是个有着小学文凭和杀人欲望的人渣。

他们在说话，但Clint没有集中注意力。Stark挥舞着双手，一种在你成为一个疯狂的科学家之前必须学会的技能，Bruce用拇指和食指掐着鼻梁，Steve脸上出现了那种表情，好像他在很严肃地考虑要不要用武力伤害Tony。没有哪个法官会判他有罪。Thor在和他们争辩着，那副洪大响亮的嗓门听上去像是莎士比亚悲剧的台词，而Natasha——不再是那个被他拉着一起跳进河里的女孩儿了，而是一个能够“征服她所经之地”的女人——在观察着，手托着下巴，好像在欣赏这出戏。

Clint想到了Phil，当他终于看到这些人在一起时该会有多么的快乐。看到他们，此时此刻像这样，他会说些什么。这群奇异的个体终于结合在了一起，他又会是多么的自豪。

然后他发现他们都闭上了嘴巴，所有人都在盯着Stark就好像他刚刚宣布要成为一个牧师。

Stark环顾了一圈所有人，翻了个白眼。“哦拜托，就跟你们都没料到似的。我恨死SHIELD总部了，就好像他们是照着间谍指南造的这地方一样。”他绕过一张桌子，当他弯腰钻过连接着天花板的脚手架时杯子里的波本甚至晃都没有晃一下。他脸上带着百分之百的操蛋的真诚，耶稣啊，现在他明白了，为什么Natasha不直接让这家伙消失以免去他们所有人的头痛。“我邀请你们都搬进我甜蜜的小窝里来。它现在还不算什么，不过等完工之后就会满是铃铛和哨子，而你们知道的，铃铛和哨子基本上相当于机器人管家和定向炸弹。你们接受得了不？”

Clint知道这是什么。他知道这是一份善心，而Fury的这个提议恰好满足了Stark古怪颠倒的自尊心和他的不安全感。他知道，对他们之中某些人来说，不是Stark就是流浪街头了。不过这并没有让那更容易接受。

他看着Stark，却没有看到钢铁侠，或者亿万富翁，或者smartass。他看到了核反应堆，一个在洞里受折磨的男人，一个停止杀人，因为他看到自己的武器带来了什么后果，并决定对此做些什么的男人。“你挺有胆量。”他听到自己说。

Tony发起光来，在脚跟上蹦跶着。他眼睛上面的伤口基本上已经愈合了，而他脸上的那些淤痕经历了彩虹谱的所有颜色最后变成了一种丑陋的黄绿。

“快去告诉小伙伴们，我是个badass。”

“你没有想清楚。”Bruce说，一边摘掉了眼镜以便好好看着他。

“我恨这个评价。我永远在想，非常感谢，我们五个人加上一个瑞典外星混血王子中，谁才是有资历的天才以及——以及——”他说，因为Bruce举起了手，“棒呆了的飞行铠甲制造者？”

“我来这儿还没多久。”Steve说，暗示出一声长久遭罪的叹息，“但就算我也知道你不能就这么随便邀请别人搬进你家去住。”

“好吧，不管你怎么想，“队掌”，我们有历史。再说了，我们一起战斗，我们是好基友。”他得到了五张面无表情的脸。他抛起两只手。“是因为你们的集体存在恐惧症（existential angst：由于意识到生命毫无意义而造成的危机和恐惧）吗？我的家族造了原子弹。我们还经营了五十年的武器制造公司。”Stark不舒服地扭动了一下，“不是说我在试图轻描淡写你们的痛苦，因为那可够吓人的。我只是说——我明白。”那是带着善意的，好像他的确明白。好像他的确理解。“再说了，我们全都在自杀名单上，除了Romanoff小姐以及她那令人羡慕的稳定构成以外，所以这相当于用一个大厦大小的石头来解决两个问题。”他补充道，因为这家伙就算被“计策”打中脑袋也认不出那是什么玩意儿。

Clint现在明白了。他看透了Fury的终极游戏，而他感叹有多少精力投入其中，多少生命为此而牺牲。Phil一定也知道，一定帮忙设计了这一切，并在很久以前就把他们的名字写进了计划之中。甚至在那个计划有了自己的名字以前。

Natasha碰了碰他的手臂，但他没法去看她，他没法，因为Phil是那么爱他，他从未停止过将他拉出黑暗，从未停止拯救他，即使Clint很长时间以来都以为自己已经被拯救了。

 

*

“不。”Natasha说。

Natasha很美，即使在餐厅刺目的荧光灯下面，即使她的上衣上有灰尘脸上蹭上了泥土。她没时间整理头发，卷发狂乱地堆在脸颊四周，甚至缠在了发带里。她的手很干，上面的裂痕是那样显眼。

他面前摆了一盘食物。西红柿酱在灯光下那么鲜亮，几乎刺眼。它看上去像假的。它有可能的确是。

Jasper也在这儿。他看上去很疲惫，好像他只想要洗个澡，一张床，和他的妻子，按照这个顺序。“我不会告诉你们俩该怎么做，你们都是操蛋的成年人了。但你们还没有得到全部信息，尽管你们平常很擅长以这种方式运作——布达佩斯谢谢你——但是在你对我说不之前你们还得知道些狗屁。”

Natasha扬起一根眉毛，好像是在把奴才送上绞架之前允许他说出自己的临终遗言。那很美，那就是事实。“Tony Stark想要收集我们，就像小男孩儿收集石子儿一样。”

“有那么一点。”Jasper承认道，并补充，“操鸭的。”（fuck a duck）因为那是Jasper，而这就是他的运作方式。“听着，事情是这样的，你们俩谁也不许说是我告诉你们的。世界安全委员会一直在逼着Fury放弃你们。”

Natasha说了句俄语，用不着是天才也能想明白那个翻译过来的意思是“你他妈在逗我”。

“这比他们平时喜欢掺和的那些官僚狗屁要严肃的多。远远超出了组织情报活动，明白？他们安插了间谍。”Jasper说。“好多好多。Fury不知道是谁，或者是怎样做到的，但他们在这儿，并且自从Stark让原子弹调了头之后就开始不停地向他们的主子反馈信息。他们想要你们全都消失，这也是为什么你们俩都有了些酷炫的新影子——来自局长的问候。”

Clint抬起头，看向走道另一边的一张桌子。Ward和Jameson直直地看了回来。“他们想要什么？”

“把你们都埋进一个深深的大洞里，这样你们对自己所做以及所见的东西一个字也不会说出去。”Jasper回答道，“目前为止他们只是在做些狗屁情报工作，但Nick觉得要不了多久他们就会来真的了。我不是在说监狱，孩子们，而是关塔那摩基地那种级别的。”Jasper身子向前倾，直直地看着他们的眼睛。“Stark的邀请用意很单纯。不知道为什么他决定把高塔作为你们的新乐园，但这就是Stark，这家伙的心大得能容下一整个棒球场，而这也让他除此之外的性格成了一个见鬼的遗憾。Phil——”Jasper停住了，只有一小会儿，因为Phil也是他的朋友，而Clint太了解未愈合的伤口了。“Phil早就会让你们滚过去布置好家当吃起三明治来了，但他在这方面一直做得比我好。”

Natasha把她的盘子向前推，推到不碍事的地方。“他们一直在跟踪我。”

“是啊。”Jasper摘掉眼镜，揉了揉眼。“你的尾巴也有尾巴，我们一直在关注你们所有人的动态。Banner的实验室已经装备齐全了，Steve的公寓也有二十四小时监控，在Stark能成功说服他搬进玩具屋以前。我们在总部里唯一留下的人是Thor，但说实话我们不太需要担心那个千年战神。唯一需要关照的是你们这些凡人们。”

Natasha说：“WSC（世界安全委员会）应该被消灭掉。”眼睛里闪过小小的火花，那会让一般人想要躲到桌子下面去。

“正在努力。”Jasper重新戴上眼镜，一口气喝完他那杯凉了的咖啡。“好了孩子们，爹地要去上班了，你们都乖乖的，不许屠杀任何人。我是说你，Natasha。”

他们看着他离开——肩膀总是那样耷拉着，在西装线条之下——直到只剩下他们两个人，食堂中央的一座孤岛。有时候人生的走向真的很可笑，因为将近四年前Natasha坐在他对面，那么瘦，整个人埋没在灰色的套头衫里，脸上有着长长的疲倦的线条。他们交换了位置，而Clint不知道该怎么看待这个，该怎么应对这个，只不过他理解她为什么说了“好的”。

他知道她知道，因为她是Natasha，比他们所有人加起来还要聪明，所以当她靠过来时，他让她握住了他的手。“吃吧。”她说。

那份肉酱面看起来恶心极了，但他还是拿起了叉子。“你比我更了解他。”

“很不幸。”她在确认他会吃东西之后便放开了手。她把自己的肉酱面在盘子里推来推去，若有所思。“你读了那些报告。”

他帮忙订正了那些报告，因为Stark的某些特质总是能把她体内的俄国人逼出来。“他挺混蛋的。”

她脸上的表情告诉他他需要知道这句话是多么的轻描淡写。“他们知道我们是谁。我们在这儿不安全，长远来看。”

他听到了她没有说出口的：就算她挺爱SHIELD，一旦这里不再安全，对于他们俩之中的任何一个人来说，她会在一秒钟之内离开这个地方。“我们该怎么做？”

她喀啦一声放下叉子，所有吃东西的伪装都消失了。“我们别无选择。”

而因为这件事需要被说出来，他告诉她，“他们有可能会不让我走。”

她的眼睛眯成了细细的线。 

 

*

Stark大厦就是Stark大厦。Clint觉得，如果他处于比较正常的心智状态，如果他所有的零件都在好好运转的话，他大概会觉得很震撼。甚至会“哇哦”，因为即使Tony是个自以为是的混蛋，他并不会坐在钱袋上整天无所事事，事实上他会亲自下到地里，泥土埋到手肘，辛勤劳作。

但Clint并不正常，他也知道这一点，所以他不知道该怎么看待那个高塔，或是Tony到大厅里接他时穿的那套西装（大概值Clint一整年的薪水），或是Tony盯着他的大提琴盒子看好像见了鬼一样的表情。他不知道该怎么看待那个隐形的AI管家，或是Stark的漂亮女友在向下看到他脏兮兮的靴子印在抛光大理石地板上时，脸上透明而毫无隐瞒的表情，或是Stark说“别担心，我会派几个奴仆下去搬你的东西”时的方式。而Clint不知道该怎么告诉他，他所有的东西都在这里了。

他只知道他不属于这里，而唯一没有意识到这一点的人是Stark。那个漂亮女友看着他，看到了他是什么样的人，她似乎并不害怕，但她也并不是很自在。他没法安慰她，因为她所想的所有事，都是真的。

“——我们还在建设中，没有完工。”Stark说，他们停在了一扇门前。他拿过大提琴盒子，抓起Clint的手，把它按在一个平面上。那扇门活了过来，读着他的指纹。“但这就是了。抱歉有点乱七八糟的，但至少这是‘无SHIELD区’，没有窃听器，没有摄像头，挺棒的，不是吗？”

“我有个芯片。”Clint说，看着门上成百上千的电脑代码飞速闪过。它轻轻地叮了一声，欢迎，Barton探员，并解了锁。“三个，事实上，据我所知。肩膀里有一个，腹部什么地方有一个，还有一个在髋骨下面，之前中过枪的位置。SHIELD任何时候都知道我在哪儿。一直都是。”他抬起眼，“Banner消失的唯一方法是用小刀把自己的芯片挖出来。”

他们都盯着他，然后那个女人，Pepper，给了Tony一个眼神，包含着千言万语没有一句好话的眼神。她挺不错的，Pepper。

那个房间操蛋的太夸张了。那甚至不是个房间，而是套房，而Clint觉得自己刚刚走进了《漂亮女人》的片场。有一面墙全部是落地窗，表面上有更多的电脑代码在浮动着。那儿还有个巨大的卫生间，和一个容得下五个人的四爪浴缸，衣柜可以自动伸缩移动因为很显然有些人有太多的衣服以至于他们需要一个操蛋的电动衣柜。房间中央摆着一张加州超大双人床和一台占据了床对面整面墙的平板电视。

Clint说，“你在开我玩笑吗？”

“啥？”Tony说，挥舞着手，“听着，我跟你说了它还没有完工。”

“他不是那个意思。”Pepper说。她看上去挺善良，挺真诚，她看到了事情的本质，而这是个挺不错的变化。“Romanoff探员昨晚来看了房间。床旁边的门直接通向她的套房。你们俩都有各自的私人楼梯和电梯，向上直接通向屋顶，向下通向Tony公寓的最底层，也就是向下三层，那里有厨房和起居室。健身房在钢铁侠着陆平台的下面一层。”

“别向我推销了。”Clint在能阻止自己之前脱口而出。Tony的脸扭曲了，而Clint说，“抱歉，抱歉。”因为操。他放下猫咪旅行盒，叹了口气。“我并不是不感激，Tony，但是伙计，你不明白。”

“不明白什么？”Tony问道，挥着一只手，“我想让你在这儿过的舒服。”

“这不是操蛋的电视节目，什么古怪的亿万富翁把一群破损的戏剧人物聚集起来，大家一起开开心心去冒险。这是现实生活。”Clint说，他没法不说，因为Tony是个梦想家，而即使他很感激，他仍旧需要这家伙明白这一点，在他毁了他们所有人的生活之前。“Banner是SHIELD的囚犯，不管Fury怎么说。Thor是个几千岁的神，改写了我们关于天堂地狱的所有认识。Natasha人生的头十五年一直在被洗脑，又花了之后的十五年屠杀俄国的大部分人。而我，我们最好别探讨我到底有多糟糕，因为那是个操蛋的电影人生。”

Tony盯着他就好像以前从来没有见过他一样，而且好像他刚刚踢了一只小狗。“听着，那很好心，你正在做的事。所有人都知道我们需要你的时候你会挺身而出，你也的确这么做了，你这么做了。但是Stark，听我说，这不是个好主意。你不知道你把自己卷进了怎样的一个世界里面。”

“也许吧。”Tony说，他的胡子那样古怪，因为它遮住了Clint从他的声音里清清楚楚听得到的善良。“你有心情做个小手术吗？从雷达上消失不见？好极了。”

Clint突然明白了为什么Phil和Natasha总说这伙计能直接钻到你皮肤下面去。“好像我的话你他妈的一个字也没听见。”

“哦，我听见了。”Tony回答道。他把大提琴盒子放在床边，而当他向上看，当他对上Clint的目光时，那儿有什么Clint读不懂的东西。“我有选择性耳聋症，你可以去问任何人。”

“他有，那是真的。”Pepper同意道，并在Tony投给她一个受伤的眼神时微笑起来。

“听着，莱戈拉斯，事情是这样的：我是个土豪天才发明家，兼职超级英雄。而我告诉你，我爱死当超级英雄了——认真的，喜欢程度用数字一到十来说，绝对有十五，也许二十。救人，踢屁股，这是我的活儿。”他真诚得有点儿刺眼，而他的微笑是那么阳光可爱，操。“如果收留你在这儿生活而不是在那个政府大楼里自我毁灭能够有所帮助的话，那么是的，我会这么做，因为我们在一起战斗过，我们是好基友。”

Clint唯一能做的事是盯着他看，而Tony发着光把两只手拍在一起。“好极了。还有，那只猫，实在太不公平了。猫咪全都讨厌我，我是反猫协会的反猫主席。”

“如果你让的话她会吃掉你的头发。”

“太棒了！正是我想听到的。”但Tony的微笑好像永久地刻在了脸上（有可能的确是）。“欢迎来到不怎么秘密的复联总部，最蠢的名字给历史上最棒的一群超级英雄。快去把你的破烂儿放下，解放那只地狱生物，撒泡尿。我们十分钟后出发去Steve的茅舍。”

 

*

Phil温暖地贴着他的身体，搂着他。他们在起居室里跳舞，在Phil还活着时他们从没这么做过，在黑暗中慢慢摇摆。他闻上去像坟墓的泥土，而在Clint的手掌下Phil的血一股一股地涌出来，沿着他的后背流下去。但他搂着Clint，他们的手指缠在一起放在他的胸口，Phil的嘴唇柔软地贴着Clint的耳朵。这并不可怕，Phil永远也不会可怕，甚至不是在这里，当Clint的头脑完全背叛了他时。

Phil的皮肤因为失血而变得透明，他的嘴唇染上了红色。他的眼睛那么美丽，那么蓝，那么善良，而当他用拇指轻轻划过Clint的脸颊时，Clint好希望自己已经死了。

Phil抱着他，他们一起就着Sinatra（Frank Sinatra，60年代美国歌手，在第一章Clint第一次去Phil公寓时见过的唱片Ring a Ding Ding的歌手）的歌跳舞，而他低声说，“Clint。”

Clint抖得那样厉害，骨头在皮肤下面摇动，但他只是将Phil搂得更紧，更紧。他闻上去像他最爱的须后水，像他们经常买的那种香皂。像血。“我找不到你，babe。他们把你夺走了。”

“Clint，”Phil说，在Clint的脖子，耳朵，脸颊上印下温暖，轻柔的吻。“Clint。”

什么地方亮起一盏灯，那刺痛了他的眼睛。Natasha坐在他的床边，而Clint猛地吸进一口空气，肺里面酸酸的。

他花了一分钟，比他应该的多了一分钟，才想起来他在哪儿：Stark家。他不记得上一次有人能这样不被发现地接近他是什么时候，不是像这样。Natasha的手指轻轻划过他脸上湿润的地方，那里的皮肤好冷。“你在尖叫。”她低声说。

他崩溃了而Natasha用两只手捧着他的头把他拉近直到他们的额头贴在了一起。“别这么做。”她说，紧紧地搂着他，手指穿过他的头发。

“我的整个人生。”Clint越过喉咙里的结说道，无助地，“我的整个人生，Tasha。”

Natasha的手指抚过他太阳穴附近的发丝，向下捧住他的一边脸颊。她闻上去像雨水，像臭氧，但她的衣服是干的。“你在叫Phil的名字。”

一个人的身体里怎么可能装得下这么多的痛苦，那太多了，太多了。“那是我的错。我杀了他。”

“Clint。”Natasha说，抓着他的后脖子稳住他。悲伤在Clint的喉咙里，在他的眼睛后面形成了一个硬球，但那无所谓，那无所谓因为Natasha握着他的手，把它按在她胸前心脏跳动的位置，一个稳定的节奏。

她在他身边躺下，把他拉近，而他让她这么做。那更容易些，当他们共用一个枕头时，当她的头发贴着他的太阳穴她的呼吸抚过他的皮肤时。那更容易些，同时也更艰难。“我发誓会照顾他。”Clint抽泣道，“我发过誓，我给他戴上戒指并发誓会照顾他，然后他死了因为我所做的，因为我所造成的。而他死之后我甚至没法按照他希望的那样埋葬他。我做了这些。我做了这些。他是唯一一个没有任何理由却爱我的人，而他因为我死了。”

“Дурак，”他听到她说，但他没法做出任何回应，他没法，因为他在哭，像孩子一样，沉默，但是来自骨头里很深很深的地方。“我不知道该做什么。我应该做什么？我怎么可能每天早上醒过来然后继续活下去？我他妈的为了什么继续活着？”

她并不比他更清楚答案，但她安抚他，紧紧搂着他，而他假装没有感觉到她的颤抖。他们在那里躺了很长很长时间，听着雨水在他的窗户上歌唱，直到整个世界只剩下悲伤，用长长的灰色的笔触描绘出他整个人生，而他希望，发自肺腑地，他苍老的心脏能够终于停止跳动。

 

*

公共室是空的，Clint对此很是操蛋的感激。

纽约城像块宝石一样躺在那儿，对于清晨来说还太早，对于即使是最不要命的人群来说则是太晚。这是纽约所能达到的最安静的时刻了，但事实上并非很安静。不久之后街上便会挤满了汽车，公交车，出租车，以及那些继续生活的人们，就好像整座城市并不是近乎废墟一样。

房间很安静，除了咖啡机发出的轻微的嘶嘶声，和巨大的冰箱运作时的闷响。远处传来雷鸣，在整个城市和河流上方回响着。落地窗玻璃上布满了雨水，雷电在远处闪过，一瞬间照亮了Baxter大厦（Marvel宇宙中坐落于曼哈顿的三十五层大厦，其顶层为神奇四侠总部）。光在砖墙，大理石和Stark的降落平台之间反射着。

Clint理解Stark为什么要这样做，为什么要把这个房间设立在生活区的正中心，因为他和Stark是一个模子里刻出来的，他们都渴求同样的东西。Clint只知道Howard Stark一定是个天大的混蛋，因为Tony那恳切而发自肺腑的真诚，是Clint所见过的最可怜的饱受忽视的例子之一。

“嘿。”有人说。

Clint不受控制地紧绷起来，但那并没有阻止Bruce走进房间，紧张的手和操蛋的懒汉鞋，他只需要在夹克肘部加上几块补丁便可以塑造出一副完美的邋遢粗心的教授形象。没有人会想到他偶尔兼职Hulk，不过Clint能看到年复一年的伤痛，在他身上留下的烙印好像钢铁和火焰。

他身后的一扇玻璃窗解了锁，缓缓地升上去，一边发出机械的嘶声。雨水打在人行道和石头上的声音变响了许多，Bruce说，“抱歉，我不是很喜欢封闭的空间。”

他很安静，倒了一杯Clint煮的咖啡。当他从冰箱里拿奶油时，方舟反应堆的蓝光洒在了厨房的瓷砖地板上。

Bruce是Clint所认识的最善良的人之一，暖到了骨头里。他没有询问便端了两个杯子向Clint走过来，中途停下来往每个杯子里各添了一些威士忌。

“睡不着？”

“应该问你一样的问题。”

“嗯，我不睡觉。”Bruce的身体很静止，只除了双手紧张的抽搐，一刻不停，好像他在工作一样。好像他在脑海里弹着钢琴。他的每个指关节上都有一撮汗毛，拇指关节上有老茧，手掌上有个化学灼伤的痕迹。“每天最多两三个小时。另一个家伙不太喜欢静止不动。”

他几乎能听到一家俱乐部里传出的音乐，几乎能闻到为了早晨已经开始烤的面包。几个小时之后渡轮便会开始横穿水面，华盛顿大桥上会挤满了汽车，但雨会持续下着因为Thor在为他们所有人哭泣，为了他们的痛苦和他自己的无能（无法阻止这一切）。“你在这儿做什么？”

“Jarvis，我们通灵的主神，告诉我你在这儿。”Bruce向上瞥了一眼，打了个哆嗦，好像他在期待天花板猫咪会朝他发射激光或者其他的什么鬼。“他很随意地建议我休息一会儿，只不过用他那骚气的英式口音说出来，让我觉得自己是个不知道什么时候该休息的愚蠢的美国佬。”

他恰好能用余光看到Bruce。他在黑暗中看上去不太一样，眼镜在他的脸上投下了奇怪的影子。

“Stark在造他的时候不小心按下了bitch键。”他回答道。

“他可不是不小心，不过根据我的猜想，原因大概在于过长时间暴露在Tony独特的魅力之下。”

“你说的很对，sir。”Jarvis的声音从头顶传来，Bruce低下头藏起他的微笑。

他们在舒适的沉默里安顿下来，他们两个。雨下得很平稳，平稳正如几周以来一直的那样，但吹进来的冷风感觉很好，拉扯着Clint的头发。房间几乎是全黑的，只除了玻璃外面微弱的光亮，以及冰箱上的液晶屏。在这种光线下他能看到Bruce的年龄，嘴角和眼角延伸出去的纹路。“是因为你。”

“许多事都是。”

Clint停顿了一会儿，思考着。“我一直都想告诉你这个，”他说，“我不会拿什么“命中注定”之类的屁话来侮辱你，好吗？”

“好。”Bruce慢吞吞地吐出这个词，因为他没有明白。

“Loki袭击的时候，那些外星人入侵的时候，我们本来应该全都死掉的。并不是说这一切都很值，那场事故以及Hulk，你的生活彻底毁了，只是说——这是件好事，因为是你，因为你是好人。你是解决这一切的答案。是复仇者的原因。你应该为此感到骄傲，Doc。”

“听上去实在像段‘嘿伙计谢啦’的鼓励讲话，”Bruce平静地说，“对这个我可是很在行。你打算去哪儿吗？”

“你想念那里吗？印度。”

他哼了一声，从杯子里喝了一口。“印度是——你去过那儿吗？”Clint摇头，他叹了一口气，“你必须得在印度生活过才能理解它。那是贫穷，如此极端的，无法摆脱的贫穷，这个词甚至都无法接近我每一天所见到的堕落和苦难。和那些人在一起时是我觉得自己最像个人类的时候，当我用头脑去帮助他们时。那时我并没有觉得这样破碎。”

他实在太他妈的聪明了，他能一眼看透Clint的一切，敏锐而有力，就好像如果他能的话他会将Clint从这所有的痛苦中解救出来。他看向远处，看着太阳慢慢从地平线上升起来，光线在所有的金属和钢铁上燃烧反射。“我们都是破碎的人。”他说。

“这就是为什么我是个天才发明家，只要一句话我就能给你造出来崭新的胳膊。”Tony在他们身后说道。

Stark身后走廊的灯给他罩上了一圈光环。他胸口核反应堆的光亮很美，蓝得惊人，但当他走过来时他只是Tony，身上蹭着一些机油，看上去好像因为没人邀请他参加派对而感到很受伤。“嘿，Loxley（罗宾汉的别名），没想到会在这儿碰上你——记得提醒我给你的新制服加上些触屏控板。哦，我没告诉你吗？制服更新设计，你是个操蛋的超级英雄了，你可不能再穿着军队装备走来走去了，我要把你放出去好好显摆一番，”他愉快地两手一拍，像一只巨大的能量球。“Brucey，baby，休息结束了。我的咖啡呢？”

“现在是凌晨五点，Tony。”Bruce夸张地叹了口气，闪电滚过整个城市，但Tony依旧翩翩地滑了进来，走过之处灯光亮起。如此耀眼，闪亮。

“科学可不等人，”Stark说，并对Clint补充道，“在那个能把大个子和热狗（Man Meat and the hotdog，指Thor和Loki，Tony和他糟糕的起外号癖...）送回老家的装置上我们已经做足了功课，现在到了试验阶段。不知道为什么Fury坚持让我们去他那儿做，就跟Reed Richards（神奇四侠中的Mr. Fantastic，可伸缩的橡胶人）随时会闯进塔里来偷走魔方似的。”他的表情阴沉下去，“不，说真的。这个地方是防橡胶人的。我恨那个有弹性的混蛋。”Bruce咧嘴笑的很开心。他看上去年轻了十岁。“怎么做的？塔的这一面减少百分之三十的窗户？”

“Baxter大厦是对现代建筑和眼球的犯罪，而且告诉你，是百分之三十六。那是我的咖啡吗？你给了他我的咖啡？”他冲过来拿走了Clint的杯子，一口气灌下了一半。“哦耶，真是好东西，我原谅你了。好啦，咱们走，你也是，Loxley，在等奴隶们起床的时候我可以顺便帮你解决掉那个追踪器，vamonos（西班牙语：Let’s go）。”

Stark的实验室是个操蛋的科学糖果屋。所有东西——所有东西——都是触屏控制和全自动化的，从房间角落里的全息投影垃圾桶到表面会变成电脑屏幕的桌子。给所有这些提供能量的是那块Tony仅靠着一根曲别针和日夜的辛苦工作在某个洞穴里反工程造出来的电池。Clint很确信在这些破烂盒子的某一个里头藏着治愈癌症的方法。这儿和Clint上次来时相比多了一堆酷炫的万能机械手臂，它们绕着Stark团团转就好像他是它们自豪的爸爸。

Clint赤着脚，眼睛因为悲伤而干涩，但那似乎并没有阻止其中一个机械手臂向他滑行过来。他很确定机器人不应该啾啾叫的，但这一位是个例外，而且那听上去实在像是个兴奋的孩子走过来打招呼。他后退了一步，而它跟了上来，来回打着转，Tony说，“哈，他喜欢你，这可有点出乎意料，”他和Bruce站在工作台前，两个脑袋凑在一个装置的上方——一个两边各有一个巨大手柄的圆柱体。它看上去像是孩子的玩具，不过他很确信他根本不想知道那玩意儿值多少钱。“和Dummy打交道的第一条规则——千万别喝他递给你的任何东西。”

“Dummy？你管你的机器人小孩叫Dummy？”

“嗯，其实是DUM–E，这里头可有很多故事，总之千万别喝他给你的任何东西——说真的，再怎么强调也不够——而且他还喜欢洒水枪，所以在你离开前做好被浇灌至少一次的准备。”

Clint将目光转回到机器人身上——那个活泼的小家伙，然后小心翼翼地拍了拍它的顶部。机器人哼哼起来。

他在实验室里到处乱转，因为没有人禁止他这么做。这儿闻起来像是Stark——咖啡，引擎机油，以及他身上独有的奇异的椰子味——和城市的污染以及雨水的味道混在一起。任意一块平面上都摊着无数的项目工程。半套Iron Man盔甲挂在一个看起来很复杂的悬吊系统上，电线之类的玩意儿到处都是。头盔从这个角度看起来诡异极了，空荡荡的，像个躯壳，而Clint意识到自己在这儿意味着什么。意味着Stark有多么信任他，当他完全没有理由这么做时，当Clint完全没有做任何事来赢得这份信任时。

那很不真实，就好像这一切都不可能是他操蛋的真实人生。就好像他随时闭上眼睛然后便会在家里醒过来，或者在什么地方的一个汽车旅馆，或者在Matilda夫人的拖车里。他一直期待着，等待着这个，因为超级英雄是漫画书和动作玩偶，孩子的玩具和游戏。超级英雄不是杀手，或者自恋的亿万富翁，或者愤怒的怪物或者悲惨的被扔出他的年代的孩子。他们甚至不是有着糟糕的家庭和更糟糕的弟弟的外星王子。

Clint揉了揉脸，疲倦极了。头痛在他的眼睛后面越来越激烈，在那个老位置扎了根，但更糟糕，更剧烈，更深。当他闭上眼睛，他看到了星星，斑斓的色带好像他曾经在爱荷华的夜晚看到过的银河系巨大的臂膀。那些星星不一样，但同样美丽，Yggdrasil（北欧神话里的永恒之树，连接了九个世界）的荣耀写在所有的时间和空间之中。那让他觉得渺小而毫无价值，身处在庞大的宇宙中。

他好奇自己有一天是否会闭上眼睛并只看到黑暗，又或者那些星星会永远在那儿，像是深深地在他的脑子里扎了根。雷声滚过，闪电亮起，大雨倾倒下来，落进已然淹没一半的城市。玻璃在他的手掌下很冰冷。

什么东西碰了碰他的肘部。他吓了一跳，差点把Tony的胳膊从他肩膀上扯下来，但Stark反应很快，感谢上帝。“好了，Jumpy，”他说，脸上表情怪怪的，“来吧。”

Stark在实验室里设立了一些医疗设备。Clint读过报告，看过监控录像——他知道当Stark给他的核反应堆升级时，那可不像是给遥控器换电池那么简单。那有点吓人，但他还是爬上了噩梦中才有的那种牙医躺椅，在Stark轻轻推了他一把时狠狠瞪回去。“你打算怎么做？”

“别担心，”Bruce从他的左边说。他戴着操蛋的橡胶手套，而Clint的心脏跳进了嘴巴里。“不管Tony怎么说，人类的身体不是机器。”

“你不是个医生，Doc。”Clint说，并在听到Stark说“好了，Jarvis”时像受惊吓的兔子一样畏缩了一下，然后操蛋的激光扫过Clint的身体。那有点刺痒，让他浑身的毛发立了起来，但接着Stark手指飞舞，从Clint的身体上抬起了某种复杂的网络而——操。那是他的骨架，还是他妈的3D的。

一阵尴尬的沉默。

“耶稣啊，Barton，你到底骨折过多少次？”Stark脱口而出，而Clint身体里所有的血液都涌向他的脚趾。

Bruce安静地说，“Tony。”但Stark没有听到，他也忽视了Bruce不过是出于完全不同的原因。“说真的，我从没有见过——那是钢针吗？”于是就这样他又回到了十三岁，尖叫着因为Trickshot把他的手腕狠狠扭到背后肩胛骨的中间直到他的胳膊折断了，在肘部下面的位置，但Trickshot仍在继续扭，继续扭直到Clint的世界变黑了。

那是第一次儿童保护机构的人来问问题，那也是最后一次Clint相信体制是操蛋的有效的。

他盯着自己的头骨直到他看不下去了，接着他把注意力转向上方悬吊铁人装的装置上，曲折交错地将天花板分割成了几块。“我并不是一直处在SHIELD的保护下。”

“他们给你打上标签就好像你是他们的头号小猎犬一样。”Stark一根手指圈过他骨架上的三个小斑点，当他再次看向Clint时他的眼神坚定，凶猛。愤怒。

“我会非常享受这个的。”

“会疼吗？”

“会。”

Clint思考了一会儿。“好的。”

“好伙计。”Bruce说。

他们花了一个半小时摘除那些追踪器，但即使用了Stark恰好碰巧手边有的麻醉剂，那仍旧操蛋的疼。当他完成时Clint的锁骨下面多了三针缝线，大腿上旧枪伤的附近两针，以及他肚子上的六针，在他的肚脐右上方。

当Bruce完工时，当那些小小的，染着红色的追踪器被碾压成了细小的碎片时，Clint浑身都是冷汗。Stark递给他他的衬衫。“你是军队出身吗？”

Clint直起身来。疼痛并没有很糟糕，和他过去所经历过的那些狗屎相比不过是一点刺痒。证据就在那儿，在那些扫描结果中。“这也许是在你开启复仇者乐园之前就应该问的问题。”他说，一边慢慢地系好扣子。他轻轻用手压了压肚子上的缝线。它们拉扯着，刺痛着，但Bruce做的很好因为它们并没有灼烧感，像他以往的某些缝线那样。“完事儿了？”

他不需要看就知道Stark和Bruce在他的头顶交换了一个表情。他没有等他们回答，但在门口时，他停下来，并说，“谢谢。”

 

*

雨又下了起来，正如几周以来断断续续的那样。在好的日子里一半的城市都淹在水里，而现在整个下水道都堵了，小河沿着街道奔流。在这种情况下开车实在是地狱一般，特别是当Tony在一边发着牢骚好像那是奥运会项目。中央公园从来没有这么美过，繁茂，碧绿。

Clint看着车窗上自己模糊的倒影，头痛得厉害。那好像是Clint Barton的所有构成都被擦除了，所留下的只是个劣质的相片备份，模糊不清，上面覆满了墨点。那不对，他不对，而他还剩下足够的理智来意识到这一点。

Thor在总部等着他们。字面意义上的。即使穿着牛仔裤和格子衬衫也不会有人忽视他，站在大厅里像块永恒的巨石，世间凡人在他周围浮动好像只是流水。

“朋友们。”他说，或者准确地说是“隆隆响”道，因为他不管怎样依旧是个神。人们总会忘记这点，就好像他们总会忘记Clint在马戏团里长大，忘记Natasha是个儿童杀手，忘记Tony在一个洞里受过折磨。“你们来的很及时；Fury局长正在下面等着我们。”

“好的，棒极了，”Tony说，好像他没有时刻都紧紧盯着Steve手里的那个容器一样。Clint看到他如此小心翼翼地打包那个装置就好像那是操蛋的皇冠顶钻。“好戏开始。”

Clint意识到他们看上去会是什么样的。没法不注意到这点。他不会责怪那些盯着他们瞧的探员们，因为那有一点儿像是一堵会移动的肌肉墙。Steve走在最前面，身后紧跟着Stark和Bruce，脑袋凑在一起，冲对方嘀咕着什么科学术语。Natasha跟在后面，右手并不是很单纯地搭在她的枪把上。Thor走在他旁边，将整个世界都填满了情绪，所有那些他永远不会说出来的情绪。上面的某个地方，隔着遥远的距离，雷声响起。

“Clint兄弟，”他轰鸣道，“我希望能在回归Asgard之前同你交谈。我有很多要道歉的。”

Clint狠狠地盯着Natasha的后背，她卷曲的红头发。“没什么可谈的，没什么可道歉的。”他逼迫自己抬起目光。“我太了解混账兄弟了，Thor。我不责怪你。”

Clint意识到他也许应该早些说这些话的，因为Thor表情里有什么东西破碎了，而那正是他最不想要的，他知道Thor有时会变得多么情绪化。“Coul之子死得很英勇。”

他不想听这个。他不想知道这个。

“Thor.”

“你所爱的人在面对不可战胜之命运时强壮而勇敢。能和他一同战斗是我的极大荣幸。”Thor说，好像他急切地想要吐出这些话一样。“在我们回到Asgard后Loki将会为他的许多罪行付出代价，但众人将知，他最大的罪行是杀害这样一位伟大的战士。我向你保证。”

对此他实在没有什么可以回应的，于是Clint什么也没有说。

魔方在很深的地方，比Clint的权限所允许的，比Phil带他去过的地方还要深。他知道FBI总喜欢搞些什么Mulder和Scully狗屁（“X档案”的男女主角），而SHIELD和它的秘密分层系统很合适地在这儿安了家，但这实在是太他妈的荒诞了，即使对于他们来说。

六个探员在等着他们，而Clint不得不绷紧下巴使劲咬着嘴里的肉直到他尝到了血因为他们要搜身，Clint给了这些混蛋他的所有，所有——他的生命他的理智和他操蛋的伴侣——但那还不够，现在又是这个。他们碰他，而他想要爆发，想要一拳揍在这些婊娘养的混蛋的操蛋的脸上，但Natasha抓住他的手臂，用力收紧，这阻止了他那么做。

Fury在实验室里等着他们，就像Thor说的一样。

当他看见那魔方，那样蓝，那样美丽，Clint觉得那些搜他们身的混蛋也许是有一点道理的。

他两眼之间的头痛突然猛地加剧了，尖锐的疼痛穿过太阳穴。他听到自己尖叫起来，感觉到Thor在一旁，紧紧抓着他的手臂，但痛苦仍在持续因为真空不是任何事物，也是一切事物，它处在星星和宇宙的黑色丝绒之间。它是生命的材质和没有尽头的深渊，是能将所有事物吞噬的黑洞。它是静默无声，是封闭的真空，在这里一切事物皆为无，而无则是一切。

他是个神，曾经他以为自己会永远不死。他错了。

“不。”Clint说，从很深很深的，Loki在尖叫的那个地方说。“不，求你了。”

Stark出现在他跟前，深棕色的眼睛，而且哦耶稣啊，那个胡子现在藏不住任何东西了，因为他的嘴由于恐惧而扭曲着。Clint能看到他在说话，能听到Fury在大叫，但他在下坠。他下坠了一整个永世，却也只是一个瞬间。他死了一次又一次，肺被压碎躯体撕成了碎片眼睛从眼窝里扯了出来。他被折成了两半，皮肤剥开器官从残破的肌肉组织里洒了出来。他只剩下了神经，然后是骨头，白色的一节一节的手指和血淋淋的关节。他又被完整地重塑了。他尖叫着直到自己也变成了空无和所有，直到所有分子重新排列而他重生了，却只是为了再次死去。

这些也都消失了，只剩下空无。他死了，他活着，而Yggdrasil永远在那儿，她长长的枝条延伸到宇宙里。

他不想再伤害任何人了。

求你了，别让他再伤害任何人。

 

*

他不知道自己在哪儿，他不认识那些对他说话的人，而且他们的话他一个字也听不懂。他恳求他们，因为太多的疼痛。

他一辈子都离不开疼痛，承受了远比任何人应该承受的要多得多的痛苦，但这个，这个不一样，这是活生生被撕成碎片。他忘记了一切，只除了迷幻的星辰和地平线和融化在一起的粉色白色黄色，大自然的手臂伸到黑暗里传播着她的光亮。他忘记了食物的味道，水碰到舌尖的冰冷。他忘记了他曾说过话，曾大笑过，曾呼吸过。他忘记了自己的名字。

Chitauri将他从星星中带走了。他们做不了什么能伤害到他的事；他是痛苦和折磨的大师，他一手塑造了这门艺术。如果他做的正确，那么其他人感觉到它一丝的触碰便足以让他哭泣。

他们扭曲他，而他知道这是个简单的活儿，因为真空为这个创造了条件。他们给他灌入了骗子，破坏者和造物者，统统倒进他的身体就好像他是个空碗而他们是水壶。他知道了Laufeyson（Loki的全名：Loki Laufeyson）和弑父者和伪王的故事。Chitauri向他灌输着直到他窒息了，直到词语开始燃烧，痛苦重新归来，它长长的墨黑的利爪划过他的躯体，直到恐惧聚合，折磨使他无法直立。

Chitauri将他释放回到了星星之间，他是Loki，是复仇者，是上帝。他是虚空。他是万物。他很害怕。他早已迷失了。

 

*

囚徒在哭泣。

他的心脏早已被夺走，被作为对Yggdrasil荣耀的祭献，但他身体里的某个部分仍旧希望他的痛苦不再传播，像病毒一般，感染他所触碰的一切。即使他一辈子都在屠杀他的族类，囚徒，在所有这些罪恶之中，依旧是无辜的。

他们为他而来。

 

*

囚徒在流血。

他颤抖着，无法再承载Yggdrasil要求他承载的。他是个凡人 ，是个婴儿，时间洪流中的一颗尘埃。Loki是个神而他无法承受魔方的灼烧，它的能量好像爆炸的恒星。他同样也被囚禁在了它的力场之中，一条被主人牵着的狗。

他害怕极了。主人会将他的四肢撕碎，因为这耻辱，因为这场失败，因为他让人类继续存活下去而消灭他们本应是件多么容易的事情。

囚徒在流血，Loki也是。他们会一起死在这儿。

 

*

兄弟在触碰他，将他的手引到水流下并将血从他的皮肤上洗去。Loki说着Chitauri让他说的话，它从他们在他内里挖下的那口深井里冒了出来，在Yggdrasil在他周身扎下根之前。Loki的嘴唇在移动但他不知道自己说了什么。

兄弟抱着他，如此温柔，兄弟低语道，“告诉我，Loki，告诉我将要发生什么。”

Loki很无助，话语从他嘴里跌落成一团。他紧紧抓住兄弟并恳求他，恳求，因为他不知道被夺走一切是什么感觉，他不明白宇宙的痛苦，以及看到一切，知道一切，再一次回归为血肉和骨头的极乐。

“告诉我。”兄弟用母语说道，将他们交缠的手指放在他的胸甲前。“让我来帮你。没有人能再把你从我身边夺走。”

“主人要来了，”Loki窒息着。“他会烧毁一切，他会烧毁一切。”

“他是谁？这个你称为主人的生物是谁？”

“他屠杀了Chitauri的王，他将他们拒为已有。”他绝望地告诉兄弟。那里有人在说话，声音警惕，但他听不懂。兄弟是一切的始与终，那个禁锢了Loki世界的戈耳狄俄斯之结（The Gordian Knot，传说中这个绳结没有起点和终点露在外面，因此无法被解开）的中心。“他戴着红色的骷髅。”

“谢谢你。”Thor低语道，在他的额头上印下亲吻，温柔地，如此温柔地。他的胡须拂过囚徒的皮肤，但他的触碰有力，温暖，如此安宁。“我会照顾你的，Loki；你不需要再控制这个人了。我不会再让你受到任何伤害，只要我的身体还能呼吸，我的手里还有武器。”

“那不够。”话语从没有血色的嘴唇里吐出。

你的兄弟并不是独自一人，一个声音从黑暗里低语道。

一个坐在轮椅里的男人碰了碰他的太阳穴，将Loki的控制从Clint的血管里驱赶出去，他大脑后面的利爪松开了，蓝色的波浪涌过全身。

 

*

他不知道自己在哪儿。

秃顶的男人在这儿，Clint能感觉到他，能听到他在黑暗中低语。秃顶的男人在这儿，但Clint在死去。那无所谓了。

世界在他的周围浮动着。他的思绪好像在易拉罐里摇动的鹅卵石，互相撞击着直到Clint唯一能做的只是保持清醒，只是从那个在他脚下张开的大口前挣脱。当他睁开眼睛时他看到了Loki的星星，旋转的臂膀向天堂伸去。

“你做的很好，孩子。”有人告诉他。

那是个谎言，但那无所谓了。

 

*

他四岁了，在厨房的老木头椅子上蜷曲着。Charlie在舔手指上的面包屑，而妈妈在训斥那条趴在她膝盖旁摇尾乞怜的老猎狗，Clint的两只脚在晃啊晃啊晃。她在给Charlie的学校烤小蛋糕，而Clint在帮她给它们撒上糖霜，因为他是史上最棒的撒糖霜者。教授也在这儿，冲他微笑着。他接受了害羞地递过来的小蛋糕，当他一大口咬下去时糖霜粘到了鼻子上。

他七岁了，太久没有体会过安全温暖的滋味。Clint很饿，那是强壮有力的饥饿，但他不知道是他的肚子在疼，还是别的什么地方，心脏根部的什么地方。在他们的下面全是书，一排一排一架一架的书，故事书和恐龙书还有菜谱，教授微笑着说，“你喜欢做饭吗？”而Clint听到自己说是的，是的，他喜欢做饭，因为做饭意味着将很多不同的食物变成一样食物，足以喂饱他的身体和他的灵魂。

他十二岁了，浑身都是十字缝线。当他没有击中目标时，当他的箭过早地掉落，Buck的小刀会深深地刺进来。如果Charlie知道了会很生气的，但Clint不能告诉他。如果他告诉了哥哥，Buck说，Charlie将会发生一场意外。Clint一根接一根地射箭，他的肌肉在燃烧他的关节酸痛而他能闻到自己的汗，血，以及像石头一样落在肚子里的冰冷的恐惧。他没法不去看，即使教授在一旁，看着他。

他十九岁了，而他不应该感到如此的疲倦。骨头里有一阵他无法命名的疼痛，身体里的什么地方有一股他无法描述的疲惫。Clint十九岁了，而这是他第一次杀人。教授站在Sam Mulligan的尸体前，但他没有碰他，甚至没有看他。他在看着Clint。Sam喜欢强奸无家可归的小女孩，但这并不是Buck想让他死的原因。Buck想让Sam死是因为他太大声了，因为他会把警察直接引到他们操蛋的老窝里来。Buck想让他死，于是Clint杀了他，但并不是因为Sam太大声了。

他二十五岁了，他的腿在燃烧，而Phil蹲在他身旁，如此靠近，Clint甚至能在那副间谍墨镜上看到自己的倒影。

“我接住你了。”Phil说，并将Clint额前的头发向后梳。（I’ve got you.）

 

*

他睁开眼睛。

早晨的阳光从一扇敞开的窗户射进来。墙上有优雅古旧的护墙板，而那些书，那么多的书，要用好多年才能读得完。一壶水， 上面布满了凝结的水珠，立在窗前的桌子上。窗帘随着冰凉的微风摆动。他能听到外面的鸟鸣，以及孩子的笑声和喊叫。

他不知道自己在哪儿。他应该对此感到担心，他知道他应该对此感到担心，但当他去戳大脑中的那个部位时（像是用舌头舔过一颗酸痛的牙齿），他只找到了某种温暖，舒适，安全的东西。他已经很久，很久没有过这样的感觉了——像是六周任务之后的热水澡，像是三天没有睡过觉之后即将入睡的那一瞬间。

躺在他身边的，在被子的上面，却柔软舒服地沉睡着的，是Phil。他在清晨是那样美，当世界还没来得及压在他的眉头上，将那之间的纹路拖成一道深沟。他侧身躺着，就像当Clint也侧躺时他常做的那样，以便Clint能够亲吻他肩膀的曲线，以便Clint的手指能够温柔地穿过柔软的头发。

Phil的眼睛睁开了一条缝，迷茫，遥远但如此美丽，柔软，蓝色，家。

“嗨，”Clint轻声说。

Phil的嘴巴弯起来，只是极小的一点，一边的嘴角。当Clint用拇指抚过那个位置时，弧度加深了。“还好吗？”Phil问道，声音沙哑，好像他刚吞下了沙粒，好像他太疲倦了甚至不愿动弹。Clint的眼睛里全是Phil，但他无法不去看。他无法不去看。他点点头，Phil再次放松下来，陷进他们共用的枕头里。

他能听到孩子在外面玩耍的声音。那些星星不见了，而阳光落在他的皮肤上，落在床单上，很温暖。他觉得自己也许死了。那没关系。

当指尖碰到他的脸颊时他吓了一跳，但他还是转过去看因为这是Phil，这是他操蛋的美丽的丈夫，而Clint不知道自己做了什么而值得这些。他很感激。他太感激了。

“Clint，”Phil低声说道，Clint在阳光下眨着眼，“你知道你在哪儿吗？”

他不知道。他不知道，但是——“我和你在一起，”Clint说，好像刀子陷进了胸膛。“你原谅我吗？”

Phil的眼睛紧紧闭了起来，Clint开始颤抖，身子蜷起来，直直面对着他。“那没关系，如果你不，如果你——我能证明给你看。我会证明我值得原谅，如果你允许我。”

“耶稣啊，”Phil说，而Clint知道接下来会发生什么，他知道血的颜色以及一个人试图从胸腔敞开的伤口里呼吸时所发出的声音。他知道死亡从双唇之间冒出来的样子。

Clint看着液体汇聚到Phil眼角的睫毛上，看着它们从太阳穴到耳朵留下一条轨迹。Clint在颤抖，但他仍旧吻上了那条轨迹。

他没有退回去，甚至当Phil掀起自己的衬衫，将Clint的手压在他的皮肤上，起伏着的温暖的带着疤痕的皮肤上时也没有。“你在纽约上城。我在这儿，我还活着，你也是——非常幸运地，我们都在这儿。你明白我在说什么吗？”

什么东西滚过Clint的身体，像是第一抹恐惧，但它很遥远很小声，很不舒服，而他把它从这个温暖舒适的地方赶走了。“在波特兰有个墓碑。是灰色的，像你喜欢的那套西装。我没法去那儿。我试了，但他们不肯给我你的尸体。我恳求了好久。你想要Taharah（犹太教净礼），而我没法实现这个。对不起。”

“耶稣啊，”Phil又说了一遍，他的手指在Clint的手上收紧了，将他的手掌向下压在蜿蜒曲折的伤疤上，愈合了一半的新的伤疤。Clint知道他身体里有某种仪器——心脏起搏器之类的——但Clint的大脑在逃避这个，逃避着他所造成的伤害。Phil握紧了，将他们交叠的手指压在他心跳的位置上。“Clint，我在这儿。”

现在他明白了，他知道是怎么回事了：他仅存的那一点理智也终于消失了。他开始发抖好像关节都要散架了，即使Phil紧紧搂着他，那样操蛋的紧。他不知道发生了什么。他不明白，因为Phil在这儿。“我看着Loki杀了你。他杀了你，而且让我感觉到了每分每秒。我看着你死了。对不起我不够强壮。”Clint低声说道，在每一个字上窒息着。

Phil紧紧抓着他的手，紧紧捧住他的脸，强迫Clint看着他。“听着，听我说。我们在纽约上城。你还活着，我也还活着。”

“我感觉到你死了。”Clint啜泣着，抓着Phil的手腕。“他让我感觉到你死了而我不在乎，我是他的，我不在乎。”

“我在这儿，我还活着。”Phil说，词语乱成了一团好像他想要以最快的速度把它们全吐出去。好像如果他说错了话Clint就会像烟雾一样消失。“你会做巧克力煎饼。你喜欢我的Ole Miss体恤衫。你不小心收留了一只会吃头发的猫。”Phil的手指收紧了，紧握着他的手，而Clint没法不去看。他没法不去看。“我在这儿，你也是。听我说。听着。在航空母舰发生爆炸之前十五分钟Fury拦截到了一条送往总部的消息。世界安全委员会要派出他们的探员暗杀我们。你明白我的话吗？他们派人刺杀Hill，Fury，和我。我不清楚他们是否知道你的事，是否知道你要来了，但在你的队伍袭击的同时，他们也开始行动。之后Fury没法把我留在母舰上，因为我当时的情况——他联系了一个朋友，把我送到这里来疗伤。”他的胸膛在Clint的拳头下颤抖着，而哦上帝，他能感觉到那个，Phil美丽的心脏在发抖。“知道我还活着对你来说太危险了，而我会对你所承受的每一秒痛苦后悔一辈子，但那不安全。你明白吗？那不安全。如果他们哪怕有一秒怀疑你知道我还活着，他们会把你塞进某个地洞里折磨你直到你忘了自己的名字。”

他身体里的某一部分无法接受正在发生的。他不明白，因为Clint是个只有小学六年级文凭的该死的乡巴佬，但即便如此他也无法忽视眼前的事实。那是Phil，疲惫，削瘦，用一边的胳膊肘撑着身体，即使Clint能看到那花了他多大的力气。那是Phil，向下看着他，表情在Clint的注视下分崩离析。Clint从没见过Phil的脸因为悲伤而扭曲，那让他看上去那样苍老，又那样年轻。

他的呼吸很急促，Clint意识到自己要发作恐慌症了，他操蛋的要失去控制了，而他对此做不了任何事。他抖动着好像全身的骨头都要裂开了，好像他马上就要碎成粉末了。

他身体里的某一部分无法接受正在发生的，但另外较大的一部分在像孩子一样尖叫嚷嚷因为Phil在他的手掌下很真实，而世上没有人能够重塑那双眼睛，那双美丽的蓝眼睛，像是直直照进Phil灵魂里的窗户。他不明白，他不知道在发生什么，但Phil在这儿。Phil在这儿，而当他说出那句话时他几乎听不到自己的声音：“Missed you babe.” 但Phil紧紧抓住他，并狠狠亲吻他，而Clint意识到Phil在哭，他让他所认识的最强壮的男人哭了。

当Phil亲吻他时，那充满了温暖，和家的最甜蜜的幸福。

 

 

Chapter 4 Epilogue

 

Phil从没想过他会再次来到这里。

那实在是有些不真实，当他走进来，发现桌子和电脑都完好地摆在原先的位置上时。他的文件堆成了整齐的一摞，四个月前早已无关紧要的公文就躺在那儿，等着他再将它们捡起来。

他的办公室没有变，但他变了。当他在那把旧椅子里坐下来时，他的肌肉以一种不同于以前的方式拉伸着。那并不疼，但他能感到一丝隐约的刺痛，他知道那将伴随他的余生。他不会说他喜欢这种感觉，但那是种提醒——他还活着，他熬过了人生最艰难的几个月，他还好。他爱的人也还在这里。

“有点霉味儿。”Clint说，而当Phil回过头去看他时，他被缝起来的心脏痛苦地抽动了一下。他仍旧太苍白，太削瘦了，像是曾经的Clint的一个缩影，但即便如此，Phil依然可以看到他此刻是多么的放松。在某些安静的时刻里，Phil会觉得Charles不仅仅治愈了Clint头脑中Loki留下的伤疤。

“一切都还好吗？”

“Thor和他的混蛋弟弟终于正式滚蛋了，”Clint说，不停移动着重心好像他有点儿紧张，好像他不确定自己是否会受欢迎。这样是行不通的，这不是他们运作的方式。

当他伸出手时Clint犹豫了，几乎不可察觉，几乎像是在等着看那只手会不会被收回去，他走过来坐到了桌子上。悲伤的声音仍在回响。有时，当只是他们两人躺在床上时，Clint会触碰他，连续好几个小时，好像是在说服自己Phil还活着。那让Phil那该死的残破的心脏再次裂开了，每一次都如此，那让他几乎无法抑制的怒火浮到了表面。

他让Clint任意触碰他，而他也照样偿还，因为每一次Clint美丽的脸都会因为单纯的快乐和惊喜而放松下来。Phil不知道当Clint终于意识到自己站在悬崖边摇摇欲坠时会发生些什么，但他知道，他会在场目睹那个，他会做一切力所能及的事帮助Clint回来，恢复正常。一步一步慢慢来。

于是他触碰，因为他能；他亲吻Clint，因为他能；他拉起他的手，他们的手指紧紧交缠在一起，因为没有任何事，没有任何人能再阻止他这么做。

“他们想把你的办公室给别人用，”Clint说。他是那么美丽Phil几乎无法承受，他握紧了他们相叠的手指。“我阻止了他们。”

“你不应该阻止的。”Phil向上看着他。“他们的申请通过了。”

“是吗？”Clint脸上绽放的微笑很美，一边嘴角歪上去。Phil想要用手指追逐那道线，然后用嘴。

说Fury局长不太高兴可太轻描淡写了。Nick理解并且支持Clint，他的意见决定了一切。“不太确定我该怎么想，”他说了实话，“我一辈子都是个士兵。”

“你付出了足够多，”Clint回答道。“另外，Stark说做一个顾问是他这辈子最好的点子。你可以随时上下班，并且住在一栋带三个拱廊和一个电影放映室的高层豪宅里——那挺恶心的，说真的，Stark有点像是邪恶博士，我很惊讶我至今还没撞见过镶金的贵妇犬什么的——而且当Fury来咨询你的专家意见时你可以按秒钟收费。你觉得我们能去哪儿度个假吗？什么暖和的地方？沙滩，比基尼辣妹？”

“你想去度假？你？”Phil控制不住——他笑出了声。Clint看上去因为他的笑声而那样开心，这让Phil忍不住把他从桌子上拽下来亲吻他。“你讨厌有水的地方。”

“我讨厌大海，因为有东西住在里面。来自地狱深处的巨大的，丑陋的怪物，”Clint纠正道，他没有扶他站起来，他没有，只不过他事实上扶了一点点。

Phil只比他高一英尺左右，但那恰好能让他用犀利的眼睛向下看着他，即使现在那双眼睛里有着那么多的善良。他捧起那个让人爱的脸颊，向诱惑投了降，再次亲吻上去。

“嗯哼。”有人从门口说道。

Stark的太阳镜架在他的头发里，在那个忍者式胡须的下面是一个Phil这辈子所见过的最大的傻笑。Steve的脸红一直蔓延到了肩膀，连Natasha也在微笑，嘴角小小的抽搐包涵了无尽的戏弄，那么多的戏弄，将会降临到他们头上。

“好啦，小情人们，晚饭。”Stark说道，挥手示意他们跟上去。Phil向后看了一眼他的桌子——他在那儿虚度了无数个小时，耗尽了他最好的年华——那张将他带到此时此刻的桌子，然后他意识到在所有这些日子之后，也许他也会找到一个家，和这群疯子们一起，和Clint一起。

“不要墨西哥玉米卷，”Phil说。他没有松开Clint的手，直到他们来到了走廊里，而即使在那儿，他们的手指也随着每一步不断相擦而过。

“墨西哥玉米卷很美味，我完全想不出你为什么会如此反对墨西哥玉米卷，”Stark说，一只手飞舞到了天上。“以及，还没轮到你呐探员，很明显你没有读清冰箱上的告示，所有人都知道这周是——”

“Bruce周。”Bruce说，四周响起一片呻吟。他傻笑起来。

于是他们去吃了印度菜，当然了。而因为Stark一贯做事彻底，他直接把餐厅包了场。服务员们一盘接一盘地给他们端上来卟哈吐拉丝以及萝干乔湿以及马赖科夫挞；Stark把毛衣袖子卷了上去，大笑着，因为Steve一点也不喜欢帕拉可帕泥但他不想显得没礼貌。Natasha把高跟鞋脱掉了，在Tony犯二的时候冲他翻白眼，并以只有Natasha才能做到的方式让他乖乖听话。Bruce显得很自在，带着一种Phil认识他这么久却从没有见过的自信和一个漂亮的女服务生聊着天。

在他身旁，安静而警觉的，是Clint。他的眼睛立刻对上了Phil的目光，然后他微笑起来，明亮而调皮，因为不管这些家伙再怎么聪明，他们永远也不会知道桌子底下究竟发生了什么。


End file.
